Bring me to life
by Peace Ctrl
Summary: En un mundo que se opone a un amor, los amantes deberían luchar. Pero cuando ella ya no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo, ¿tendrá él el coraje necesario para sacarlos adelante? AU, Romance, Sasusaku.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Había muchas palabras para definir a Sakura. Ella siempre estaba sonriente, alegre y uno podía saber si estaba cerca gracias al alboroto que causaba donde quisiera que fuese. Con sólo verla, uno supondría que estaba llena de amigos; y su sonrisa expresaba una supuesta felicidad completa.

Pero Sakura se sentía sola. En público, en la escuela, en el club, en fin, donde sea que esté rodeada de gente, tapaba su soledad con una coraza de sonrisas. Ella sólo se permitía llorar cuando estaba sola. Pero estaba tan sola…

Es claro que nunca fue así. Todo había comenzado varios años atrás, cuando conoció a la persona que lamentablemente definiría el destino de su vida. Karin. La conoció hacía ya siete años en la escuela. Sakura era muy tímida y Karin era la típica niña popular. "Totalmente incompatibles" le habían dicho.

Pero aún así, quería intentarlo. Sakura quería tener una amiga. Y se encaminó a su propio sufrimiento. Poco a poco, fueron acercándose; y se volvieron inseparables. Durante cinco años, compartieron sus vidas. Pero el tiempo todo lo desgasta.

Sakura había escuchado que Karin decía barbaridades sobre ella aquella tarde. A Sakura se le encogió el corazón. ¿Karin? ¿Su querida Karin? No, era imposible. Sus compañeras continuaron contándole las "maldades" de su amiga, y a Sakura se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

No durmió aquella noche. Sólo podía pensar en la pregunta que le haría al día siguiente en la escuela. Y en cómo debía disculparse cuando ella le dijera que todo era mentira. Es que sencillamente tenía que serlo. ¿Por qué Karin haría semejante cosa?

¡Si ella lo había dado todo! No había día en el que Sakura no se preocupara por la felicidad de su amiga. Ella siempre había estado ahí para Karin, en todo sentido... Ella simplemente no podía hacerle esto.

-Sí, yo lo dije.

Cuatro palabras. Sakura sentía como el nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar y como el corazón se retorcía de dolor en su pecho. Fue, literalmente, un patada en el estómago.

No pudo decir nada… Sólo atinó a salir corriendo. Veía borroso, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Se las secó con la manga de la camisa y siguió corriendo hacia el baño de la escuela. No salió hasta que sonó la campana.

Lloró durante toda la tarde aquel día. Sakura nunca había sufrido tanto en toda su corta vida. Tenía una mezcla de rabia y dolor dentro. Estaba en su casa, sus padres trabajando, o sea sola. Resonaron los sollozos por toda la casa.

Recordó la expresión de tranquilidad cuando Karin se lo dijo. ¡¿Es que acaso no valía lo suficiente como para intentar una mentira?! No. Para Karin, Sakura no merecía siquiera su compasión.

De todas las cosas que Sakura dejó pasar durante cinco años, se propuso a sí misma no perdonarla esta vez. Así pasaron cuatro meses.

Cuatro meses en los cuales aquel par de personas, que alguna vez fueron confidentes, no se hablaron. Claro que Sakura nunca supo en realidad si Karin la había considerado una amiga alguna vez, y dolía pasarle por al lado sin siquiera saludarse. Y por supuesto que nunca se escuchó la palabra "perdón" de parte de ninguna de las dos.

Pasó un año… Karin se cambió de escuela. Sakura agradeció su suerte –al menos no tendría que verla a diario- pero de todos modos no le importó mucho. Para intentar olvidarla, y evitar sufrir, se propuso odiarla con todas sus fuerzas. Y así lo hizo.

Fue una experiencia horrible que la marcaría de por vida. Y como toda su atención estuvo centrada en una sola persona durante cinco años; ahora que esa persona no estaba, Sakura se sentía vacía.

Sola, triste. Ya nada tenía sentido. Ahora Sakura no tenía un propósito en este mundo. Harta de estar deprimida, empieza a buscar diferentes cosas para hacer, y así evitar pensar en lo sola que estaba.

Convenció a su padre para que le comprase un piano. Aprendió, fue a clases y tenía talento. Veía mucha televisión. Se concentró en dibujos animados, programaba la grabadora y así los veía cuando se aburría. Pusieron Internet en su casa. Hizo amigos virtuales, y ahora incluso podía seguir viendo sus series online.

Aprendió a dibujar por sí sola, a jugar al tenis, e incluso a hablar en japonés y en inglés. Poco a poco supo también como cocinar. Sus padres usualmente llegaban tarde del trabajo y ella cocinaba para los tres. De hecho, si se ponía a pensar, sólo los veía temprano por la mañana y por la noche.

Pese a lo sola que se sentía, sus "amigas" se pasmaron con lo rápido que Sakura se "recuperó" luego de la ida de Karin. Después de todo, ella se escudaba en una muralla de sonrisas. "¿Cómo es que estaba siempre tan alegre?" se preguntaban.

Su odio siguió creciendo. Cada tanto, la sorprendían en la escuela mirando al vacío. Pero nadie sospechaba lo que ella sentía, porque seguía siendo igual de simpática y siempre sonreía.

Pero ella lo sabía: No le importaba a nadie. No era perfecta, claro, pero consideraba que era insoportable. Y aunque las personas creyesen que ella era agradable, ella no; y por eso no tenía ningún amigo cercano.

Sin embargo, había una razón aún más importante: Sakura tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de que la vuelvan a lastimar. Por eso su corazón estaba rodeado por un muro invisible: por dentro, el dolor y el odio; y por fuera, la felicidad fingida. Un muro que nadie podía traspasar jamás.

Había perdido sus esperanzas. ¿Esperanzas de qué? No lo sabía, de cualquier forma, la había perdido.

A sus quince años, todas las noches lloraba por su eterna soledad y prometía no volver hacerlo. Pero a la siguiente noche, volvía a llorar. Ella de verdad quería salir de ese infierno oscuro. Pero siempre volvía a caer. Porque era débil, en el fondo siempre fue muy blanda.

* * *

_**Reviews??**_


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Capítulo Uno**

Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente. Estaban vacíos, denotaban cansancio. Estiró su brazo y apagó el despertador.

-Konoha… De nuevo -dijo en un suspiro, desganada-.

Salió de la cama pateando las sábanas, para empezar a vestirse. Primer día de clases. Volver a la escuela, reencontrarse con sus compañeros, hacer nuevos amigos… Rió por la ironía. Volver a la multitud…

_Para seguir sintiéndome sola._

Terminó de vestirse, traía puesto una falda roja, una camiseta gris sin mangas pegada al cuerpo y encima una camisa negra, que le quedaba un poco grande, pero no le importó. Tomó sus botas largas negras y se las calzó.

Revolvió su clóset hasta encontrar su bolso, no era muy grande pero no necesitaba mucho para el primer día. Metió el celular, los auriculares, un poco de maquillaje de emergencia, y fue al baño. Se peinó, se maquilló, y bajó a desayunar.

Tomó su café mientras veía la televisión. Lavó todo lo que usó y ordenó un poco la casa. Miró el reloj: 8:00; por suerte entraba a las 9. Fue a lavarse los dientes, y se miró al espejo. Había adelgazado esos últimos meses.

Tomó su bolso, y desencadenó su bicicleta. Manoteó sus llaves, y salió de su casa, rumbo a la Secundaria Konoha. Llegó unos 20 minutos antes, para ver que novedades habría ese año.

Preguntó en informes cuál era su horario. Le entregaron un papel y agradeció a la señorita que se lo dio. Continuó caminando mientras desdoblaba el papel.

Su casillero era el 420, así que se encaminó hacia él. Se cruzó con mucha gente en el medio, y saludó a todos efusivamente. Finalmente llegó, puso la combinación preestablecida y luego la cambió por una propia. Dentro pudo encontrar los libros que la escuela les brindaba.

Oyó un ruido junto a ella y notó que el casillero 421 estaba siendo abierto. Acomodó sus libros e intentó saludar:

-¡Hola! –dijo con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta de chapa-. Sin embargo, el hombre se volteó sin pronunciar nada, cerró su casillero y se fue caminando, sin dejarla ver su rostro. _¿Y a este que le pasa?_

Se quedó mirando en lo que traía puesto, ya que le recriminaría mas tarde. Tenía unos jeans negros, con una camisa azul, y unas zapatillas. Pelo revuelto, de un color negro azabache.

Volteó a mirar el papel con sus horarios. Supuestamente tenía Historia en la primer hora, en el aula 109. Llegó antes de tiempo y pudo saludar a todos sus antiguos compañeros.

De repente, mientras Sakura acomodaba sus cosas una mesa delante de todo; se abre la puerta y entra una rubia escandalosa, seguida de una ojiperla bastante tímida.

-¡Ino! ¡Hinata! –exclamó, soltando todo para abrazarlas-. ¡Las extrañé!

Bueno, después de todo, Sakura no estaba tan sola. Ino y Hinata le habían hecho compañía desde siempre, aunque ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

-¡Nosotras también! –exclamó Ino, abrazando efusivamente a la pelirrosa. Deshizo el abrazo y luego abrazó a Hinata.

-¡Hinata-chan!

-Sakura-chan, que bueno tenerte de vuelta –dijo ella sonriente-.

-Sakura, siéntate conmigo, Hinata de seguro se sentará con Naruto-baka –dijo Ino, sonriendo ampliamente-.

-Claro… Casí que lo olvido, Hinata-chan –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar a la peliazul-.

_Es bueno verlas de nuevo, amigas_ –pensó para sí-.

Sakura POV'S

Son las únicas en las que confías Sakura… Ellas te sacaron del agujero en el que estabas. _Les debo la vida_ –sonreí melancólica a las dos chicas-. _Gracias._

-¡Oi Sakura! ¡Casi me lo olvido! –la rubia revolvía su mochila buscando algo, hasta que finalmente sacó un libro-. Toma. ¡Felices 17! –volvió a abrazarme, sólo atiné a responderle.

Casi lo había olvidado… Ino no estuvo cuando cumplí años durante las vacaciones, sino que se había ido de viaje a Europa. Le agradecí y sugerí que nos sentáramos antes de que llegase el profesor. Hablamos de idioteces de las vacaciones, de chicos lindos…

Fue entonces cuando se aparece por la puerta Naruto, gritando como siempre, justo como lo recordaba.

-¡Yo voy primero, teme! –exclamó hacia atrás, y entró riendo, algo avergonzado, cuando notó que todos lo estaban mirando-.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue algo bastante difícil de explicar. Ino me dijo que no se sentaría conmigo, porque tenía que hablar algo con Tenten, le dije que no había ningún problema. Pero Naruto entró con ese "teme" como él lo había llamado, y se sentó junto a Hinata, o sea detrás de mí. Y bueno, Naruto le dijo al "teme" que se sentara frente a él, o sea, junto a mí ¬¬

Lo observé detenidamente, y… ¡Vaya que era apuesto! Su piel nívea y blanca contrastaba con su cabello y ojos negro profundo… Estaba usando jeans negros, una camisa azul, zapatillas…

¡Esperen! ¿Qué no era ese el chico del casillero? Creo que debía una explicación, y más le vale que no me diga: "No te escuché".

Fin Sakura POV'S

El muchacho se sentó casi gruñendo a su lado, y acomodó sus cosas.

-Oi, Naruto…-dijo Sakura, pero Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado besando a Hinata-. Ejem… -carraspeó, y Naruto dejó el beso sonrojado-.

-Ahh, lo siento Sakura-chan –dijo avergonzado-.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó señalando al azabache que tenía al lado-.

-Ah, es un amigo que conocí durante el verano. Se cambió a nuestra escuela este año, es nuevo.

-Hola… Haruno Sakura –dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo, extendiendo su mano-.

-Hmp –respondió él-.

Ella frunció el ceño y se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas, algo molesta. La vida le había enseñado no ensañarse con gente que simplemente le haría daño. Gente fría. Gente como él.

-Uchiha Sasuke –dijo él de repente, y Sakura esbozó una sonrisa-.

-Un gusto conocerte, Uchiha-san.

* * *

Muchas gracias a la gente que llega hasta aquí para leerme ^^ De verdad que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Porque ese es mi sueño, ¿sabían?  
También a la gente que me dejó reviews: A _setsuna17_, para ser exactos xD Bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Poco a poco voy armando argumento para este fic, y me está empezando a gustar, pero deben de saber que mi principal prioridad de momento será "Duele verte llorar".

_**Reviews??**_


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Capítulo Dos**

-**Uchiha Sasuke** –dijo él de repente, y Sakura esbozó una sonrisa-.  
-**Un gusto conocerte, Uchiha-san**.

Pasó una semana desde aquel primer día de clases. Sakura la estaba pasando genial, tener a Naruto detrás suyo era diversión asegurada. A veces creía que Sasuke era un amargo, pero tenía su sentido del humor.

Naruto, Hinata, Ino y su novio, Sai, Sakura y Sasuke formaban un grupo divertido y algo loco, pues cada uno tenía sus mañas. Siempre almorzaban juntos, y aquel fin de semana, lo habían pasado juntos en la playa.

Se reunieron por la mañana del sábado en la casa de Naruto, y partieron hacia la playa local. Vivían en una ciudad costera, con playas espectaculares. La ciudad era muy grande, pero gracias a que las clases ya habían comenzado y que el verano estaba por terminar, no había casi ningún turista. Sin embargo, sí que hacía mucho calor.

Salieron todos juntos en el auto de Sasuke… Sí, Uchiha Sasuke tenía un auto… Y qué auto. Un Porsche. De alguna manera, los seis lograron entrar y partieron hacia la playa. Armaron una gran carpa, para poder pasar el resto del día allí.

Los tres chicos hicieron carne asada, y las chicas armaron la carpa y ordenaron las cosas. Iba a ser un sábado genial, entre amigos. En poco tiempo, ya se había hecho mediodía y Sakura estaba alistando la mesa, para poder sentarse a comer.

-Bien… Bien… ¡Ya está listo! –exclamó Naruto, entusiasmado-.

El rubio tomó la bandeja y la llevó a la mesa, y todos empezaron a degustar la comida.

-Esta vez te pasaste, Naruto –dijo Ino sonriendo-. ¡Está delicioso!

Comieron y rieron. La estaban pasando genial. El tiempo pasó, y el calor abrumaba. El mediodía pasó, ya eran las tres de la tarde, y como todos los sábados, la playa empezaba a llenarse de gente. No le sorprendía a nadie, claro.

-¡Miren! Ahí está la pelirrosa estúpida –se oyó un grito a lo lejos-.

Todos, sabiendo perfectamente que se referían a Sakura, se dieron la vuelta con el ceño fruncido. Excepto Sasuke, todos conocían a Sakura de toda la vida, y la querían mucho.

Sakura también se volteó, y vio la melena rojiza que la miraba con odio.

-Es la perra de Karin –escupió Ino-. Esa maldita se va a tragar sus palabras.

-¿Quién es Karin? –preguntó Sasuke, él no entendía nada-.

-Es una bastarda –dijo Hinata, y hasta Naruto se sorprendió del vocabulario de la dulce y delicada ojiperla-. Una maldita que hizo sufrir mucho a Sakura.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la pelirrosa, esperando notar una reacción. Pero no, ella sólo bajó la mirada avergonzada y triste. Él esperaba al menos que la mirase a los ojos. Pero ella no reaccionaba.

-Oye Sakura, yo voy a ponerla en su lugar –dijo Ino, haciendo sonar sus dedos-. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-No, déjala, Ino. Sólo… Ignorémosla –dijo Sakura, tímidamente-.

-Oye Sakura… Deberías hacer algo, en serio –dijo Naruto, frunciendo el ceño-. La perra esa va por todos lados diciendo barbaridades de ti y tu nunca haces nada.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Esa tal… Karin hacía de todo a la pelirrosa y ella no quería hacerle nada. Le parecía tan extraño.

-No, ya basta, no me gusta hablar del tema –Sasuke pudo notar la leve vibración en su voz, que indicaba que estaba al borde del llanto-. Voy al baño.

La pelirrosa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la carpa. Allí no había un baño, y Sasuke miró a todos sus compañeros, interrogante.

-No puedo creer que siga siendo tan… -comentó Ino-.

-¿Débil? –completó Hinata-.

-No… No débil… Blanda. Si yo fuese ella, esa Karin ya no tendría cabello.

-Tienen que entenderla –dijo Naruto-. Esa perra sólo trae malos recuerdos.

-Concuerdo con Naruto –dijo Sai, sonriendo-. Pero si ella no sabe ponerla en su lugar… Tal vez nosotros sí…

-No, no… No podemos hacer eso.

-Ah, por favor, Hinata-chan.

-No Naruto. Eso es tema de Sakura.

-Oigan… ¿Y Sakura? Salió para la carpa… Y el baño está al otro lado –dijo Ino, mostrando preocupación-.

-Tienes razón. Tal vez alguien tenga que acompañarla.

-Yo iré –dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie, como buena amiga que es, siempre dispuesta a ayudar-.

-Ejem… Disculpen… ¿Puedo ir yo? –Sasuke intervino en la conversación-. Sé que no la conozco mucho… Pero…

-De acuerdo, va el teme –dijo Naruto rápido-. Tú te quedas conmigo, Hinata-chan –dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, y la ojiperla se sonrojó-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

* * *

A ver, a ver. Primero que nada: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews! De verdad que me hacen feliz xD Naa, en serio, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Gracias de nuevo.  
Ahora bien, pasamos lista a estas adorables personitas:

_setsuna17  
Haiass.x  
nena-uchiha22  
-vaalee95-_

Sigo con agradecimientos, para aquellas personas que llegaron hasta el final de este capítulo. En fin, ya saben. Blah, blah, blah.  
En un ratito subo la conti de DLV. Saluditos!

_**Reviews??**_


	4. Capítulo Tres

**Capítulo Tres**

Sasuke entró a la enorme tienda despacio, no quería asustar a Sakura. Realmente Naruto se había pasado, era una carpa demasiado grande para un solo día. Pensó que Ino, Hinata, Sai y Naruto se quedarían a dormir ahí, después de todo parecía un pequeño departamento. Sacudió el cabeza, asqueado después de pensarlo por tres segundos.

-¿Sakura…? –preguntó con voz suave, adentrándose aún más en la carpa. Sin embargo, nadie le respondió-.

Aquella pelirrosa le caía bien. Era callada, y por eso él se sentaba con ella en la escuela. Sólo hablaba cuando era necesario, y la gente charlatana era algo que molestaba mucho en Sasuke, porque creía que sólo hablaban para caerle bien. Algo egocéntrico de su parte.

Sin embargo, ella no era así. Sabía arreglárselas sola, y no se parecía para nada a todas aquellas tontas que lo perseguían en cada descanso. Ella tenía su propio mundo.

El pelinegro volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde estará…?"

-¿Sakura? –preguntó, al ver un bulto asomado a la supuesta puerta trasera de la tienda. Eso no era una tienda, era una casa pequeña portátil-.

-Uchiha-san –respondió la pelirrosa, y a medida que Sasuke fue acercándose, pudo verla mucho mejor. Reposando sobre la tienda, del lado de afuera de la tienda, mirando una playa desierta-.

Es que de aquel lado, la playa no era popular, y por eso no había nadie. Se debía a un antiguo mito, Sakura nunca había podido comprenderlo bien. Sus padres no la dejaban acercarse mucho, pero ella era su playa favorita. Y no podía disfrutarla por una antigua creencia. Irónico. De hecho, le resultaba raro, más que nada. Para ella, era la más bonita de todas. No había mucha arena, sino rocas redondeadas por la acción del mar. Sólo había arena dos metros antes de llegar al agua, que en marea alta eran cubiertos.

Ella estaba sentada con la mirada perdida en aquella playa. Sasuke levantó una ceja, pero la pelirrosa estaba demasiado dentro de sus pensamientos y no volvió a hablar. Así que decidió no decir nada y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Te molesta que te acompañe? –preguntó él, Sakura reaccionó parpadeando, esbozando una sonrisa; pero sin molestarse en mirarlo a los ojos-.

-No, Uchiha-san.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, y volvió a mirar su cabello. Rosado. ¿Quién lo diría? Sakura era extraña en muchas maneras. Incluso su cabello. Él estaba seguro de que era natural… Ella no era del tipo de personas que aparentan lo que no son… Nunca se teñiría el pelo.

Se dio cuenta de que lo único que hacía en realidad era mirar como idiota a la pelirrosa. Volteó la cabeza levemente y miró lo que ella estaba mirando: el mar romper furioso contra las rocas.

-¿Quién es esa tal Karin? –se atrevió a preguntar, luego de unos segundos de silencio-.

-Ella era una amiga –respondió Sakura con tranquilidad. Fingiendo que todo estaba bien asumido-. Nadie demasiado importante.

-Pero te fuiste por ella… ¿Por qué? –volvió a insistir-.

El sabía que a ella no le gustaba hablar del tema… Pero era una de las pocas personas que realmente le caían bien, aunque sólo la conocía hacía una semana. Sasuke estaba sorprendido de sí mismo.

-No me fui por ella… Me fui por los demás –contestó simplemente, y Sasuke hizo una mueca de desconcierto-. En realidad, ella ya no me afecta… Sucede que cuando está cerca, Naruto y los demás empiezan a preocuparse demasiado por mí.

-¿Deberían?

-No –borró de repente la sonrisa de su rostro, pero él no se percató ya que miraba al mar-. Yo… Ya lo superé… -dijo con un hilo de voz-. Son cosas del pasado, Uchiha-san.

-Ya veo… ¿Te molesta que te haga estas preguntas? –inquirió, pues a él realmente no le gustaba que pregunten por su vida… Y él le preguntaba a ella cosas personales, como si nada-.

-No… Pero yo también tengo preguntas para ti.

Sasuke tragó saliva, temeroso de lo que le fuesen a preguntar.

-Hmp.

-¿No tienes más preguntas?

-Millones…

-¿Y entonces?

-Me da la impresión de que no te gusta hablar de esto –Sakura se ladeó por primera vez y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo-.

-Tienes una intuición poderosísima, Uchiha-san. ¿Vamos con los demás? Con suerte, Karin ya se ha ido con uno de sus cuatro novios.

Sasuke asintió, y se puso de pie. Se volteó para ayudar a Sakura a levantarse, pero ella ya estaba caminando hacia adentro, sacudiendo su vestido naranja de la arena que inundaba todo el lugar. Atravesaron toda la casa portátil y pudieron a los demás jugando en la mesa con un mazo de cartas. Ambos se sentaron en el mismo lugar de antes.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Sakura alegremente-.

-Jugamos –dijo Naruto, burlón-. ¿Y ustedes dos? Nos dejaron por un rato bastante largo… -Hinata lo golpeó en la cabeza-. Por favor, ¡Hinata-chan!

-Muy gracioso Naruto –dijo Sakura, tomando el mazo de cartas y comenzando a mezclarlas-. ¿A qué hora pensamos irnos? –preguntó mientras repartía-.

-Mmm… -dijo Ino-. Deben ser las seis de la tarde. A las ocho comenzamos a desarmar la tienda, ¿les parece?

-Con la tienda que compró Naruto, estaremos desarmando hasta las diez de la noche –se quejó Sai, mientras tomaba las cartas que Sakura le había repartido-.

-Es la idea –rió Ino, tomando sus cartas-. Luego vamos a comer a la casa de Sasuke.

-¿Perdón? –Sasuke carraspeó la garganta-. Que yo sepa no invité a nadie…

-Oh, vamos teme. ¡Como si no tuvieses comida! –exclamó Naruto, levantando torpemente sus cartas-. No nos quedaremos hasta muy tarde.

-Aunque de todos modos es domingo… -sugirió Sakura, dando sus cartas a Sasuke-.

-Jojojo, frentezota, ¡tienes razón! –exclamó Ino-. ¿Tienes alcohol en tu casa, verdad Sasuke?

-Hmp. Por supuesto, ¿por quién me toman? –dijo poniendo su carta sobre la mesa-. Pero no pueden quedarse hasta muy tarde. Luego mis padres empiezan con preguntas… Son odiosos –dijo con los dientes apretados-.

-¡Toma esto teme! –exclamó Naruto, golpeando la mesa para poner su carta-. Te destrozé.

-Hmp. Dobe.

-Teme.

-Ahh… -dijo Ino, arrojando sus cartas con desgano-. Estoy harta de jugar a esto. ¿No podemos hacer otra cosa? Frentezota, ¿qué hora es?

-Siete y media…

-Me estoy aburriendo… ¿Y si nos vamos? –sugirió Sai-.

-No estaría mal… -dijo Hinata-. Vamos Naruto, que hay que desarmar la carpa.

-Oh, está bien… -refunfuñó-.

Luego de una hora, ya habían desarmado todo. Naruto no era para nada quisquilloso: quería terminar rápido, quería amontonar todo en el Porsche de Sasuke.

-De ninguna manera vas a meter eso dentro de mi auto –dijo seriamente el pelinegro-. ¿Estás loco? Ponlo en orden.

Hinata y Sakura soltaron una risita ante la cara que puso el rubio con las quejas de Sasuke. Lo estaban retando como a un niñito de cinco años. Terminaron de empacar todo, y los seis se fueron en el auto de Sasuke. Curiosamente, él le reservó a Sakura el asiento del acompañante adelante.

-Estos dos están raros… –susurró Hinata a Naruto-.

-Ahh, no digas estupideces, Hinata-chan. ¡Son sólo el teme y Sakura! –dijo él-.

-Shh, ¡no tan alto baka!

"Y además, el teme no querrá a ninguna mujer demasiado cerca" –pensó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño-.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Sasuke. Perdón, perdón, ¿casa? Sí, debieron de haberlo supuesto; si tiene un Porsche, no vivirá una pocilga, ¿o sí? El hecho es, cuando todos la vieron, casi se caen al piso de lo preciosa que era… Excepto Naruto, claro, que se limitó a correr hacia el portero para gritar el nombre de la ama de llaves. Al parecer, ya había estado allí.

-Es… Es hermosa, Sasuke-kun –dijo Hinata-. No me puedo imaginar qué nos vas a dar de comer.

-Hmp. Tan sólo pasen… -dijo entregando las llaves a uno de los encargados-. Ponlo junto al Mercedes –le ordenó-.

-Vaya, ¿tienes un Mercedes? –dijo Sakura, fingiendo naturalidad; y Sasuke asintió-. Mis padres solían tener uno… -pero no dijo más y se limitó a seguir a Ino, que ya estaba caminando hacia la entrada-. Oh, ¡rayos! –exclamó Sakura, y todos se voltearon a verla-.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? –preguntó Sai-.

-¡Creo que me olvidé la puerta trasera de mi casa abierta! –explicó-. Ustedes saben, pensé que regresaría de día… Pero de noche se torna peligroso –miró a su alrededor desesperada-. Me temo que tendré que irme.

-¡Sí que eres baka, Sakura-chan! –exclamó Naruto moviendo los brazos-. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harás? ¡Tú casa está a treinta minutos de aquí!

-No, no importa… Me tomaré un autobús. Traje algo de dinero por si acaso… -dijo revolviendo su bolso-. Estoy segura de que estaba por aquí.

-Yo te llevo –dijo Sasuke, con su voz grave y varonil, e hizo que Sakura se estremeciese-.

-No, Uchiha-san; no te preocupes… -dijo Sakura moviendo las manos-. Yo me las arreglo. Además, tú tienes invitados en tu ca… Digo, mansión.

-No digas idioteces, Sakura –replicó-. Es de noche, acabas de decir que tu barrio es peligroso. Yo te llevo, decisión tomada. Chicos, ustedes pasen… Yo llevaré a Sakura y volveré enseguida.

-Claro teme… ¡Cuidado con lo que te hace, Sakura-chan! –exclamó Naruto, entrando a la casa, y Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse-.

-¡Nos vemos el lunes, frentezota! –exclamó Ino-.

-Adiós, Sakura-chan –se despidió Hinata, entrando de la mano de Naruto-.

-Hasta luego, Sakura –dijo Sai, y entró-.

-Adiós, chicos –se despidió Sakura-.

-Bueno, Sakura, vayamos a buscar el auto… -dijo Sasuke, caminando hacia uno de los laterales de la casa-.

Sakura lo siguió, corriendo al principio para poder alcanzarlo. Pasaron por el lado derecho de la gran mansión, y pudo ver por una de las ventanas la exquisitez de lo que parecía ser la sala. Estaba mucho más alto, claro, porque a la entrada había escaleras. Sin embargo, podía ver una preciosa araña de cristal iluminada colgando desde el techo, paredes pintadas de un blanco marfil, y muebles que alcanzaban el cielorraso de un excelente color. Vio los cabellos de Ino, Hinata, Sai y Naruto pasar, y se resistió a la idea de gritarles algo. Terminaron de cruzar el lateral, que por Dios, tenía como doscientos metros; y Sakura estaba anonadada por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos a través de cada una de las ventanas; y llegaron al final del trayecto, que era un precioso galpón, con una pared llena de llaves… Cada una de un auto distinto. Sasuke se detuvo enfrente de esa gran pared.

-¿El volvo? –preguntó, y Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. Sasuke sonrió-. Sí, el volvo, ¿por qué no?

Se subieron al auto y Sakura estaba deleitada con el suave cuero que recubría su asiento, rozando sus piernas. Inspiró… El olor era embriagador. Olía… A Sasuke. Inspiró un par de veces más, cerrando sus ojos; sintiendo ese aroma que, recién se había dado cuenta, le encantaba. Y pensar que se sentaría todos los días junto a ella.

Miró por la ventana, y casi dio un salto al notar que ya habían arrancado, y que estaban en la carretera.

-¿Sabes dónde vivo?

-No –respondió él-. Estaba por preguntártelo… No te estoy secuestrando –dijo, ahogando una risa-.

-Dobla a la derecha –le indicó, y sintió sólo un suave balanceo al doblar-.

Todo el recorrido, Sakura se la pasó mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida, embriagada por ese olor que adormilaba sus sentidos. Cada tanto, daba alguna que otra indicación a Sasuke, pero en el fondo sospechaba que él sí sabía donde vivía.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que me está molestando desde la semana pasada.

-¿Qué es, Uchiha-san? –preguntó Sakura sonriendo dulcemente-.

-Ahí está de nuevo. No quiero que me digas Uchiha-san.

-Oh… Lo siento mucho, Uchih… Sasuke. ¿Así está bien?

-Sí –dijo él, y sonrió triunfal-.

Por alguna razón, el corazón de Sakura estaba latiendo demasiado rápido. Nunca lo había sentido antes, pero tenía unas ganas enormes de sonreír cuando él lo hacía. De repente, el auto se detuvo y la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que estaban en la puerta de su casa. Y ella hacía rato que no le daba ninguna indicación.

-Sí sabías –le reprochó-.

-Bueno, quería ver qué me decías –dijo bajándose de su asiento, dio la vuelta rápidamente y le abrió la puerta para ella-. Baje, señorita.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para que él lo notase.

-Gracias por todo, Sasuke –dijo-. No volverá a suceder.

-No digas idioteces, Sakura. Siempre que lo necesites.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando la pelirrosa depositó un beso en su mejilla. Pudo sentirse enrojecer levemente, pero seguía estando demasiado oscuro para verse.

-¿Nos vemos el lunes? –dijo ella-.

-El lunes –confirmó él-.

* * *

A ver, a ver. Primero que nada: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews! De verdad que me hacen feliz xD Naa, en serio, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Gracias de nuevo.  
Ahora bien, pasamos lista a estas adorables personitas:

_setsuna17  
Haiass.x  
nena-uchiha22  
-vaalee95-_

Sigo con agradecimientos, para aquellas personas que llegaron hasta el final de este capítulo. En fin, ya saben. Blah, blah, blah.  
En un ratito subo la conti de DLV. Saluditos!

_**Reviews??**_


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Bring me to life  
_By PeaceCtrl  
_Capítulo Cuatro

A veces, el amor puede ser sumamente doloroso. Porque es de aquellos que son simplemente imposibles. Que hacen que necesites a esa persona especial, que te duela su ausencia. Y entonces, lo extrañas tanto que el corazón puede llegar a retorcerse en el pecho.

_Uchiha Sasuke, te lo ruego, salte de mi cabeza. Me caes tan mal, y tan bien al mismo tiempo. Vaya, empezé el día pensando en ti. Esto está mal, muy mal Sakura… Tú juraste no volver a querer demasiado a nadie. Recuérdalo, van a decepcionarte, como lo hizo todo el mundo en el pasado. Pero no puedo, esos ojos negros me están persiguiendo. Tengo miedo, Sasuke, tengo mucho miedo de volver a querer. ¿Podré confiar en ti?_

_Ash, que idioteces estoy pensando. Estoy sola en esto, ya basta. Pongamos las cosas en claro: es un sujeto que conocí hace una semana, bastante maleducado por cierto; que es amable cuando se siente mal._

Todo eso pensó Sakura mientras se vestía aquel lunes, de la segunda semana de clases. El sábado Sasuke la llevó a su casa, y ella le besó la mejilla en un impulso. Ahora no podía parar de pensar en él, como una niña tonta y enamorada. Sentía una extraña emoción que la incitaba a darse prisa para verlo en la escuela. Una extraña emoción que detestaba sentir. Bajó las escaleras, molesta consigo misma. Su oscuro pasado le decía que no debía querer demasiado a alguien.

Soltó una lágrima mientras tomaba su café. Silenciosa. Los sollozos no servían, porque allí no había nadie que la escuchase, que la ayudase.

-Estoy sola en esto –murmuró, para sí misma, mientras se limpiaba la mejilla húmeda con una de sus manos-.

Fue hasta la pequeña sala de estar, y levantó del pequeño sillón el bolso que había alistado la noche anterior, como siempre lo hacía. Sus cintas rodearon su hombro y, un poco más animada, volvió a subir las escaleras. Entró a su habitación, y vio su cama deshecha.

-Maldición.

Era una manía, no podía ver su habitación desordenada. Sólo sucedía con su habitación, porque por lo general ella suele ser un desastre. Así que una vez estiradas, al menos, las sábanas; pasó al baño y se lavó los dientes. Alzó la cabeza y, horrorizada, se dispuso a arreglar urgentemente su cabello.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, y volvió a bajar las escaleras. No sin antes chequearse en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación. Se dirigió a la puerta y desencadenó su bicicleta. Salió de su casa, de espaldas a la calle para poder echar llave a la puerta. Se dio la vuelta, y tal fue su sorpresa por lo que vio que soltó su bicicleta, dejando que cayese.

-U… Uchiha-san… -balbuceó, anonadada-.

Y es que no podía creerlo. Sasuke Uchiha, sentado cómodamente en el Porsche descapotable.

-Oh, Sakura –dijo finalmente él, que anteriormente estaba mirando al vacío. Ahora se miraban a los ojos. Desvió la mirada y la detuvo en la bicicleta caída. Se le escapó una carcajada-. ¿Pensabas ir en eso? –rió un poco-. Anda, sube –movió su mano, invitándola a entrar al coche-.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi bicicleta? –preguntó Sakura, sin moverse de su lugar, pero frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Sasuke levantó una ceja-.

-No quieres que te conteste. Por cierto, el nudo de tu corbata está mal hecho. Vamos, te llevo.

-No, yo quiero ir en bicicleta –respondió ella, intentando ignorar los comentarios odiosos del azabache. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al cuello mientras levantaba la bicicleta-. Y mi corbata está bien. Nos vemos, Uchiha-san –dijo, con la cabeza gacha ocupándose de su bicicleta-.

Cuando alzó la mirada, el pelinegro estaba frente suyo, acorralándola contra la puerta.

-No me llames así –dijo él, estático, con el ceño fruncido-.

-De acuerdo, gomen, Sasuke –dijo ella ya un poco irritada-. Permiso, voy a llegar tarde.

-Por favor, deja que te lleve –dijo el azabache, poniendo una mano sobre la bicicleta para que no la pueda mover-.

-No es necesario, Sasuke, en serio.

-Pero ya estoy aquí –dijo él, logrando que la pelirrosada lo mirase a los ojos-. ¿Por favor?

-Ash, está bien –concordó finalmente ella, tomando de nuevo sus llaves para meter dentro la bicicleta. Salió sonriendo alegremente-. Listo, Sasuke.

Sasuke se limitó a sonreír de lado, y se dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a la sonriente chica de ojos del color del jade.

-Gracias –dijo ella-.  
-Hmp –respondió él, y caminó hacia el otro lado del automóvil-.

Movió la llave debajo del volante y Sakura sólo supo que había encendido debido al delicado zumbido que despedía el motor; pues era sumamente silencioso. Sasuke puso el coche en movimiento y oprimió un botón en el tablero, ella miró hacia atrás y vio cómo el techo del descapotable se cerraba.

-Y, ¿por qué estabas en la puerta de mi casa, Sasuke? –intentó comenzar una conversación. El silencio en un coche andando no es tan cómodo como el silencio en la playa-.

-¿Qué no es obvio? –dijo él, mientras giraba el volante para tomar mejor una curva cerrada-. Te vine a buscar.

-Sí, ya lo sé… -Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada-. Pero nadie te pidió que lo hicieras –añadió-.

-Tienes razón. No sé por qué lo hice.

-Hmp.

Los quince minutos de viaje transcurrieron sin mayores problemas, excepto por ese silencio que Sakura tanto había temido. No fue tan malo después de todo, cuando por fin se atrevió a mover su mano, temblando, para encender el estereo. Había podido ver la sonrisa arrogante del azabache y se sonrojó, pero miró hacia la ventana para que él no la viese.

Llegaron a la Secundaria Konoha y Sasuke aparcó en el estacionamiento. Esta vez, bajó por su cuenta (no era una discapacitada); y frunció el ceño cuando todos los que estaban cerca empezaron a cuchichear mientras la miraban. Odiaba el cotilleo, y sobre todo a los cotillas.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja, cuando se bajó del coche-.

-¿Ah? –dijo, aturdida. Sacudió la cabeza y reaccionó, asintiendo-. Claro, todo está bien –dijo volviendo a sonreír-.

-Deja de sonreír como tonta –Sakura lo miró extrañada. ¿Qué tenía él en contra de su sonrisa?-, que vamos a llegar tarde a clases.

El azabache no se molestó en esperar una respuesta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. Varias chicas se tropezaban como tontas mientras lo miraban, e incluso a algunas se les caían los libros. Sakura se aferró a su bolso y lo alcanzó. Caminaron en silencio hasta los casilleros, el 420 y el 421; respectivamente. La semana anterior, después de presentarse, habían descubierto que sus casilleros estaban uno junto al otro. Otro lugar de reunión obligatoria.

Sakura puso su combinación y abrió el suyo. Colgó su bolso de un gancho que tenía en la puerta y se sacó el suéter, pues aunque el verano estaba acabando, seguía haciendo calor, y aún faltaban un par de meses para que el verdadero frío llegase.

Finalmente lo abolló un poco y lo metió dentro, quedando así con el uniforme de la escuela sin abrigo: Una camisa blanca, con el símbolo de Konoha bordado en bolsillos, mangas y cuello; y botones rojos, la clásica pollera roja oscura y marrón claro, que llegaba tres centímetros por encima de su rodilla; un par de medias rojas que no alcanzaban su rodilla, sino que quedaban dos centímetros debajo de la misma, y unos zapatos marrón cuero. Y casi lo olvidaba, la incómoda corbata roja rodeando el cuello de la camisa.

Volvió a tomar su bolso, puso un par de libros para la clase de Biología y cerró la puerta, cerrando la puerta; esperando encontrarse con Sasuke.

-Oye Sasu… -terminó de cerrar y se dio cuenta de que el azabache ya se había ido-. Vete al infierno.

_¿Quién se cree? Dejarme aquí sola, con todas estas cotillas que quieren robarme el casillero para estar cerca de ti. Me tienes bastante harta, Uchiha. Creo que se lo voy a cambiar a alguna de estas locas… Un momento. ¿Quién soy yo para quejarme? El me trajo hasta aquí, no puedo pretender que me espere por siempre. En fin. Más me vale apurarme para ir a clases, no quiero que me amonesten en mi segunda semana._

Volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera, y aceleró el paso, sólo faltaban un par de minutos para que sonara la campana. Por fin vio la puerta de su aula y entró. Esperaba encontrar a Sasuke allí, sentado en la primera fila, como habían hecho toda la semana anterior; con un lugar reservado para ella. Encontrarlo charlando con Naruto y con Hinata, tal vez Ino ocupando su lugar para hablar un rato. Pero no. Lo que vio era muy distinto a lo que ella esperaba.

Una pelirroja, con anteojos pequeños y bonito cuerpo estaba sentada en su lugar, junto a Sasuke; conversando con él, aparentemente en secreto. Cada tanto reían y lanzaban sonoras carcajadas. Estaba pasmada, se desplomaba por dentro. Naruto y Hinata, sentados detrás de él, lo miraban desaprobándolo y ella podía ver como de vez en cuando la insultaban entre ellos.

Sakura estaba tan impresionada, tan… decepcionada; que se había quedado como una estatua en la puerta. De hecho, casi arroja sus libros al piso.

-Señorita Haruno, ¿va a pasar o se quedará afuera? –preguntaron detrás de ella-.

Se dio la vuelta y se inclinó en señal de disculpa.

-Gomenasai, Kakashi-sensei –dijo, y dio un paso dentro del aula-.

Por su voz, sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que ella había llegado. Naruto y Hinata la miraban preocupadísimos, podría decirse que hasta con miedo de la reacción por parte de la pelirrosa. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada fría y la pelirroja le sonrió burlonamente.

Hizo caso omiso a todas esas miradas que en ese momento no deseaba ver; y buscó el lugar dónde se sentaba Ino. Vaya, ella y Sai habían faltado. Nada extraño de su parte, par de pervertidos. Caminó a lo largo de toda la sala y se sentó en una esquina detrás de todos, sola. No pronunció ni una palabra y se dispuso a sacar sus libros de su bolso.

No prestó mucha atención a la clase. Podía oír desde allí perfectamente lo que Kakashi estaba diciendo, pero la verdad le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. Cuando finalizó la clase, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que habían tratado. Estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Karin ocupando su lugar? Ella se había cambiado de escuela. Ella se había alejado de su vida. Y Sakura estaba empezando a acostumbrarse… Entonces tenía que volver para recordarle cuánto daño le había hecho. Y lo que era aún peor: ¿Por qué estaba sentada con Sasuke? No, no, esa no es la pregunta. Si fuese por Karin, se sentaría con chico guapo que se le cruze. Reformulo: ¿Por qué Sasuke le permitía sentarse con él? Se suponía que ellos se sentaban juntos… Y lo que más le costaba entender, era porque verlos tan juntos, tan amigos y tan cercanos le dolía tanto.

Terminó la clase, y Naruto y Hinata se le acercaron inmediatamente, preocupados.

-Sakura, Sakura, ¿estás bien? –susurró la ojiperla sentándose a su lado, mientras el rubio tomaba asiento delante-.

-Claro, ¿por qué lo dicen? –dijo ella, fingiendo una sonrisa de nuevo-.

-¡Ese teme es un…! ¡Un teme! –dijo Naruto, molesto y frunciendo el ceño-.

-Sakura, todo va a estar bien, nosotros vamos a ayudarte –dijo Hinata, acariciando el cabello de la pelirrosa-. No te preocupes por nada.

-Chicos, deténganse –dijo Sakura, seria, apoyando sus manos firmemente en el escritorio-. En serio, estoy bien.

Naruto y Hinata se callaron, y la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Estás segura, Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto-.

-Sí chicos… Sólo necesito unos minutos a solas. En serio, todo está bien.

-Si tu lo dices… -dijo Hinata, aunque poco convencida-. Vámonos, Naruto…

-Pero no podemos dejarte sola, Sakura-chan –dijo el rubio, sin darse por vencido-.

-Por favor, amigos.

-Naruto, vámonos –insistió Hinata-.

Así fue cómo finalmente la dejaron sola. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, y la rodeó con sus brazos. Se prohibió mentalmente llorar en ese momento. Después de todo, Karin todavía no le había hecho nada. Ya llegaría el momento de actuar si así fuese. No podía hacer nada. Sasuke no era suyo… Él podía sentarse con quien quisiese. Otro golpe de dolor. Quería irse de allí, de ese horrible lugar… Pero decidió que era una tontería fingir enfermedad por algo así. Así que soportó las cinco horas de clases… Distraída, sumida en sus pensamientos. Le llamaron la atención un par de veces, pero Sasuke no se molestaba en mirarla.

Por fin, sonó la campana y juntó sus libros lo más rápido que pudo. No tenía ganas de volver mirarlo a la cara… Si hablaba con Karin, no era una buena persona. Él ya no era confiable. ¡Gracias a Dios que no le había dicho nada en la playa! De todos modos, si se apuraba, tal vez llegaría al casillero antes que él, luego se iría… Y todos felices. Bueno, no, ella no.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

-No Hinata, ahora no puedo. Debo irme urgentemente –le replicó ella, intentando pasarle por el costado, pero ella se lo impidió. Levantó una ceja-.

-Ino nos está esperando fuera, Sakura. Vamos a hablar ahora.

-¿De qué? –preguntó, ¿a qué se debía este arrebato?-.

-Ya lo sabrás.

La ojiperla la arrastró, literalmente, hacia la puerta principal de la escuela. Ella odiaba salir por ahí, había demasiada gente. Prefería salir por la puerta trasera, o por la del estacionamiento. Hinata le tomó la mano y señaló uno de los árboles en la vereda, y pudo ver a Ino y a Sai apoyados contra el tronco.

-Nos están esperando –dijo, y la invitó a seguirla-.

Cuando estaban por llegar a ellos, Sai se incorporó y caminó hacia la escuela. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada, y vio como se saludaba con Naruto y Sasuke.

_Demonios… ¡Esto parece una emboscada! ¿Nos dividiremos en chicos y chicas? Sonaría divertido cualquier otro día, pero hoy… Hoy quiero ir a mi casa. _

Los chicos se saludaron y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, mientras que las chicas recién se encontraban.

-Sakura, Hinata –dijo Ino sonriendo-. ¡Hoy es tarde de chicas!

-¡Es genial, Ino! ¿A dónde vamos a ir? –preguntó Hinata, entusiasmada. A ella le encantaban esas cosas, onda pintarse las uñas, arreglarse el cabello, comer dulces… Totalmente fanática.

-A casa de Sai. Los chicos harán tarde de chicos en lo de Sasuke –dijo sin parar de sonreír-. Lo malo es que tendremos que caminar –las otras dos hicieron una mueca de cansancio-. Lo bueno es que está a tre cuadras –dijo riendo-.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

-Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a tu casa, Sasuke… -dijo Sai, incómodo de ver tantas reliquias alrededor suyo. Daba lástima y pena incluso tocarlas… Daba vergüenza pisar las acolchonadas alfombras-.

-Como digas… -dijo él revoleando las llaves en el sofá-. ¿Me esperan aquí? Hagan lo que quieran. Tengo que hablar con mi padre.

-De acuerdo teme… ¿Dónde está la cocina? –preguntó Naruto, hambriento-.

-Búscala dobe –dijo el azabache subiendo las anchas y lujosas escaleras de mármol fino y blanco-.

Caminó inexpresivo hasta llegar al final del pasillo principal del segundo piso, donde había unas hermosas puertas, hechas de la más noble madera, e incluso con algunos remaches dorados, que indicaban la oficina de su padre. Se detuvo dubitativo y respiró hondo… Exhaló, tratando de relajarse.

-Aquí voy… -se dijo, alentándose a sí mismo-.

Cerró los ojos, y puso su mano sobre el frío picaporte. Los volvió a abrir, y presionó la manija de metal hacia abajo, logrando que una de las dos enormes puertas se abriera.

-¿Padre…? –dijo, inseguro, mientras entraba lentamente-.

-Sasuke –dijo mientras tapaba con la mano el auricular de su celular, estaba hablando por teléfono-. Espérame un segundo –volvió a hablar por su móvil-.

El azabache entró, de todos modos. La oficina de su padre era más grande que su propia habitación. Había grandes estanterías a su izquierda y derecha, que llegaban hasta el alto techo, repletas de libros. Al fondo, detrás del enorme escritorio; un gigantesco ventanal que tenía la vista más preciosa de todo el jardín de la mansión. Podían verse las fuentes, los árboles… Entre las bibliotecas, pequeños sillones para los invitados, con mesas pequeñas para pasar un rato con amigos. El escritorio en el que estaba el padre de Sasuke era simplemente enorme, del tamaño de una cama, sólo que más alto. Ni hablar de la silla que él ocupaba: simplemente fabulosa, forrada en el mejor de los cueros. Sasuke se sentó en una de las dos sillas del otro lado de la mesa, también de cuero, pero más pequeñas.

Eran alrededor de la una de la tarde, y el sol afuera estaba más fuerte que nunca… Digno de una tarde de fines de verano. Sin embargo, había unas grandes cortinas de lino blanco; haciendo una exquisita combinación con la madera, creando un ambiente cálido y acogedor; que hacían que la luz no pasara en su máximo esplendor.

Finalmente, el padre de Sasuke cortó su llamada, y dejó su lujoso celular junto a los otros tres sobre el escritorio. Levantó la mirada a Sasuke. Se podría decir que por la manera en la que lo miraba, estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo. Incluso le sonreía cada tanto.

-Sasuke, ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? –preguntó, amablemente-.

-Lo mismo de siempre, padre –respondió el mirando al piso-.

-Me alegro por eso, hijo.

_No, no creo que pueda imaginarse cuánto lo odio. Nunca jamás… Tal vez nunca sepa lo que siento, como buen cobarde que soy… Me confió la empresa, luego de que Itachi se fuese… Demonios, el maldito me ganó de mano. Yo tendría que haberme ido primero. Después de todo, lo entiendo, sólo un poco. Él aguantó a nuestro padre más años que yo, como es el mayor…_

-Ve al grano –dijo Sasuke levantando la mirada y enfrentando los ambos pares de ojos negros-. Me mandaste un mensaje diciéndome que querías verme. ¿Qué quieres?

-Tranquilo, hijo –replicó Fugaku cerrando los ojos y reclinándose en su silla; con una sonrisa falsa-. Bueno, tú sabes que yo ya estoy bastante viejo… Y desde que tu padre y tu madre no están…

-No están por tu culpa –escupió Sasuke, interrumpiéndolo-.

Fugaku frunció el ceño, pero no se molestó en abrir los ojos.

_Porque estoy cansado de repetírselo, y a él simplemente no le interesa… No le importa ser un asesino…_

Sasuke se aguantó las ganas de gritarle, y mantuvo el silencio.

-En fin, tú eres el único heredero –continuó Fugaku-. Y… Los accionistas temen que pueda pasarme algo.

-Pues claro, si tu muerte es solamente un asunto de dinero –dijo él, sarcástico-.

_Y es que para él, semejante monstruo, es mucho más importante el dinero de ahora que su propia vida en el futuro._

-Ya basta Sasuke –dijo su padre, abriendo los ojos, molesto-. Sabes a lo que quiero llegar. Ellos están buscando estabilidad.

-No quiero hablar de esto –dijo el azabache, enojado, apoyando sus brazos en la silla para ponerse de pie-.

-Quieto ahí –dijo su padre, amenazante-. Sabes que no hay opción, Sasuke. Siéntate y escucha.

De mala gana, Sasuke se tiró sobre su silla, y se cruzó de brazos, resoplando por lo bajo.

-Como te decía, están buscando estabilidad. Necesitan un heredero firme y maduro, que sepa liderar la empresa.

-Yo ya soy maduro –recalcó Sasuke-. Y tú sabes que estoy perfectamente capacitado ahora, a mis cortos diecisiete años para poder liderar la empresa. Aunque sea menor de edad y todo.

-Sí, pero sólo yo lo sé. Los accionistas no confían, Sasuke.

-¿No confían? ¡Hay miles de certificados de exámenes que demuestran que soy lo bastante competente!

-Hijo, entiéndelo. Ellos invierten millones de dólares en nosotros. Es natural que desconfíen de todo. Están jugando su futuro en nosotros. En ti.

-Yo nunca pedí esto.

-Uno no elige su destino.

_Me hierve la sangre cuando me hablan del destino. ¡Por favor! Si todo está escrito, ¿por qué hemos de esforzarnos? ¿Para intentar cambiar lo que la mano todopoderosa escribió con tinta de hierro? Es una ironía, está lleno de incoherencias._

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, negando para sí mismo lo que su padre acababa de decir. ¿Destino? ¡Por favor!

-Dime que rayos quieren ahora –demandó-.

-Que te cases. Que formes una familia con una mujer capaz.

El azabache casi se cae de su silla.

-Disculpa, ¿qué? –preguntó, incrédulo-.

-Quieren que formes una familia. Que des una imagen de estabilidad… Que te cases con una mujer capacitada y que sea madre de tus hijos.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, tengo diecisiete años! –exclamó, fuera de sí, poniéndose de pie de un salto-. ¡No soy un esclavo de esos viejos adinerados! ¡Me han hecho estudiar inglés, francés, italiano y japonés! ¡Cada dos años me cambiaban de colegio intentando escoger al mejor! ¡Me separaron de mi país natal! ¡ESOS VIEJOS ARRUINARON MI VIDA! ¿¡Y ahora quieren que me case por la fuerza!?

El azabache estaba totalmente enfurecido, gritándole a su padre.

-Sasuke, hijo, cálmate.

-La respuesta es NO –dijo, recobrando un poco la calma, aunque algo agitado por tanto griterío-.

-Yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo, de verdad. Pero no tenemos otra opción, hijo.

-No, no voy a casarme. Y menos por la fuerza.

-No tienes que hacerlo por la fuerza… Tengo un par de candidatas, son mujeres jóvenes que yo realmente te recomendaría.

-¡Hablas de ellas como si fuesen postres para elegir! –exclamó, indignado-. Me largo de aquí –dijo, se levantó, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No, Sasuke, espera… -intentó detenerlo Fugaku, pero él hizo caso omiso y se fue de todos modos-.

Su padre suspiró resignado, y uno de sus celulares comenzó a sonar. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, lo tomó y contestó la llamada, hablando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sasuke caminó por el pasillo arrastrando los pies por la alfombra, furioso.

_Nunca, en todos los años que estas malditas personas estuvieron arruinando mi vida, estuve tan furioso con ellas. ¿Qué me case? Era el colmo. Yo no voy a auto-arruinar mi vida con una de esas mujeres (seguramente locas e histéricas)__ que mi padre eligió. No quiero, no quiero… ¿Estoy destinado a ser así de infeliz? Sé que no importa cuánto lo niegue, terminaré haciéndolo… Rayos…_

Estaba tan… Tan enojado, molesto, furioso. Odiaba a su padre, odiaba a esos viejos accionistas de su futura empresa. Odiaba la vida que ellos tenían planeada para él. No podía hacer absolutamente nada… No podía fugarse como Itachi, no, porque había generaciones y generaciones de Uchihas que trabajaron muy duro para poner a la Uchiha Corporation en lo más alto; el no podía decepcionarlos así como así… No tenía salida.

Caminó con los dientes apretados, no, Sasuke Uchiha no lloraba, hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Llegó a las escaleras y las bajó dando pisotones disimulados. El no era un niño, no estaba para berrinches.

-¡Sasuke-teme! Hice unos emparedados –dijo el rubio sonriendo, con un gran plato repleto de comida entre sus manos-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, al notar que el azabache no reaccionaba ante su habitual insulto-.

-Ah, sí, claro –dijo, saliendo de su trance, y alcanzando a Naruto, que estaba por sentarse en uno de los tantos sofás-. ¿Y Sai? –dijo sentándose en el sillón frente a Naruto.

-Ni idea –dijo el ojiazul, tomando un emparedado y dándole una gigantesca mordida-. Dijo que fue al baño, así que…

-Sí, sí, no necesito que lo expliques.

Sasuke también tomó uno de esos emparedados, y le dio una buena mordida. Lo que menos tenía era apetito, pero estaba aburrido. Quería romper y quemar todo, quería ser libre. Libre de todos aquellos compromisos. Pero no. Simplemente no había escapatoria. Estaba condenado a vivir por decisiones ajenas.

-Hey, chicos, ya volví –dijo Sai, que volvía del baño-. ¿Me perdí de algo? Vaya, yo quiero uno de tus emparedados, Naruto.

Y es que el rubio, como estaba bastante tiempo solo en su casa, con una enorme herencia; se aburría demasiado. Y aprendió a cocinar.

-Claro, Sai, toma uno –dijo él, siempre sonriente-.

_No sé por qué, me estoy volviendo un amargado. Me molesta mucho que la gente sonría cuando estoy enfadado con mi padre. Verlos felices me recuerda a lo infeliz que yo soy. Soy un maldito envidioso._

-En fin, par de estorbos –dijo Sasuke, con voz fría-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –preguntó, recordando que él siempre accedía a los pedidos de Naruto y Sai, pero no siempre sabía el por qué de ellos-.

-¡Hoy es tarde de chicos, Sasuke-teme! –exclamó Naruto, efusivo-. Podremos hablar de todo, chicas, escuelas, profesores…

-¿Chicas? –levantó una ceja el azabache-.

_Hoy todos se han puesto de acuerdo para torturarme._

-Sí, cada tanto necesitamos de hablar de idioteces, Sasuke –dijo Sai, masticando-. Somos hu-ma-nos. ¿Recuerdas?

-Muy gracioso Sai –dijo él mordiendo su emparedado de nuevo, se dio cuenta que se le había acabado y se estiró para tomar otro; y se acostó sobre su sofá-. Pues a mí no me parece ninguna idiotez –se encogió de hombros-.

Naruto y Sai se miraron a los ojos, sorprendidos.

-Por Dios teme, ¡no me digas que por fin te fijaste en alguien! –dijo Naruto, temeroso-.

-Puede que sí, puede que no… -dijo haciéndose el interesante-.

-Ah, vamos, Uchiha imbécil; estamos aquí reunidos especialmente para esto –dijo Sai expectante.

_Rayos, tengo miedo, tengo pánico, tengo terror. Sasuke nos viene a decir que le gusta alguien el mismo día que se sienta con la perra de Karin… Que no sea ella, por favor, que no sea ella… Cualquier prostituta excepto ella… ¡¿Qué voy a decirle a Sakura?! Creo que podría estrangularme. ¡La hice amiga de un chico que se junta con esa perra! Sí, es obvio, ¡va a matarme!_

A Naruto empezaba a temblarle la mano…

-Oigan, no saben lo que me contó Ino… -interrumpió Sai, y Naruto sintió tremendas ganas de tirarle con un almohadón, o con la bandeja de los emparedados-.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se acomodó en su sofá. Ninguno de los otros dos se preocuparon, era algo que normalmente hacía cuando quería escuchar.

-Es sobre Sakura, ¿recuerdan? La pelirrosa… -susurró-.

-¡Claro que la recuerdo, baka! ¡Si es mi mejor amiga! –exclamó Naruto-.

-Como digas, Naruto… Pero yo la conocí recién este verano y Sasuke la semana pasada. No la conocemos tan bien como tú, así que lo que diré de seguro ya lo sabes, puedes irte si quieres.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Voy a corroborar lo que chismorrean de mi pobre Sakurita, ¡no vaya a ser que sea todo mentira! –exclamó el rubio, sentándose de repente y abrazando un almohadón, mirando fijamente a Sai-.

-Bien, como quieras. En fin, lo que Ino me contó, es su historia en general.

-¿Su… Su historia? –tartamudeó Naruto, esta conversación no tomó el camino que esperaba-.

-Sí, su historia. Como dije, nada que tú no sepas –Sai fulminó con la mirada al rubio, que hizo un puchero y miró al piso-.

-Pues bueno, no sé bien cómo fue que nos pusimos a hablar de ella, pero la cuestión es, que ella no tiene lo que se dice "una familia".

-Explícate –dijo Sasuke, sereno, aún con los ojos cerrados en el sofá. Naruto prefirió permanecer callado, pues él sí sabía cómo Sakura vivía-.

-Ella vive aquí, en una bonita pero pequeña casa, tú ya la has visto, Sasuke, cuando la llevaste el otro día, y tú también Naruto, porque has pasado horas ahí dentro –dijo Sai-. Pero ella no vive con sus padres –ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada, así que el pálido castaño siguió con su relato-. Sus padres trabajan en el exterior hace muchos años ya. Ella prefirió quedarse, pues en un principio todos vivían aquí, en la casa donde ella está ahora.

-Sai… No está bien hablar de esto –susurró Naruto-.

-Cállate dobe. Esto se está poniendo interesante.

-En fin, ella está viviendo sola desde los diez años… Sin nadie que la ayude, ni nada. Cada seis meses, más o menos, sus padres vienen a visitarla; y le dejan un poco de dinero. Ellos no son ni exitosos ni perdedores, son personas normales que están trabajando muy duro para seguir viviendo y que no pueden permitirse grandes lujos. El caso es, ella vive sola desde los diez años.

-¿Diez años? Vaya… ¿Cómo hizo una niña de diez años para sobrevivir a una cruel realidad de adultos? –preguntó Sasuke, incrédulo-.

-Nadie lo sabe bien en realidad. Ino dice que ella estuvo de testigo, que aunque Sakura aparentase ser a esa edad una niñita tonta como todas las otras era bastante más inteligente que ella. Y está de testigo de que nadie más vivía en esa casa.

Naruto cada vez iba apretando más el almohadón, nervioso. Que Sakura no se enterase de lo que estaban hablando, por favor… La pelirrosa sería capaz de arrancarle los ojos con sus uñas por haberlo permitido.

-También me contó sobre esa tal Karin… -murmuró Sai, Sasuke creyó que era para que ninguna de las empleadas de la mansión escuchasen los nombres-.

-La perra con la que te sentaste hoy, teme –le reprochó Naruto-. A propósito, ¿en que rayos estabas pensando?

-Luego te explico, dobe. Sai, continúa.

El pálido se dedicó a explicar todo lo que la pelirroja le había hecho a Sakura… Sus mentiras y falsedades, sus traiciones. Cómo le decía a Sakura que la amaba y cómo le decía a los demás que no la soportaba. Cuando terminó de hablar, Naruto y Sai suspiraron; y Sasuke durante la explicación había abierto sus ojos de la impresión.

-Vaya… -dijo sorprendido-. Ya veo por qué le dices perra.

-Como digas, Sasuke –dijo Naruto-. Ahora, explica por qué dejaste sola a Sakura en la escuela y por qué te sentaste con la perra esa.

-¿Te sentaste con ella? –Sai ensanchó sus ojos, fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada-.

-Ya, ya, no me malinterpreten. Son cosas de mi padre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre en esto?

-Se los explicaré… ¿Recuerdan hace un par de semanas, cuando me pidió que me consiga una novia? –dijo con los dientes apretados, y Naruto y Sai asintieron-. Bueno, yo sabía que algo se traía entre manos, el muy maldito. Pretende que me case.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron los otros dos al unísono. Sasuke suspiró-.

-Sí, es una locura.

-Teme, ¡tu padre terminó de volverse loco!

-Sasuke, no puedes casarte. Eres demasiado joven.

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo él, demasiado relajado para el tema que estaban tratando, jugando con su cabello negro-. Voy a llevarle la contra durante un año o dos. Pero tarde o temprano, me obligará a hacerlo –dijo con pesar-.

-Esto está mal, está muy mal… -suspiró Naruto, negando con la cabeza-.

-Pero además, ¿con quién vas a casarte? –preguntó Sai, y Sasuke no contestó-. Por favor no me digas que… -se interrumpió a sí mismo-.

Naruto miró a Sasuke con pánico.

-Karin proviene de una familia muy rica, sus padres son socios del mío. Estoy obligado a tratarla bien… Aunque sea una maldita –explicó con furia en sus ojos-.

-¡No Sasuke! ¡Tú no puedes casarte con esa perra! –exclamó Naruto, arrojándole el almohadón. Golpeó a Sasuke en la cabeza y hizo que se sentara, y lo mirase a los ojos-.

-Claro que no –dijo seriamente-. Pero debo ganarme la aprobación de Karin y sus padres para que sigan ayudando a mi empresa. Mi padre dice que tienen gran parte de las acciones.

-Esto es una pesadilla… -dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza-. ¡Sakura no va a volver a hablarte!

-Hmp… Para lo que me importa.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –exclamó el rubio-.

-Basta –los detuvo Sai-. Sasuke, y si no es con Karin, ¿con quién tienes pensado casarte?

-No quiero pensar en eso, pero mi padre dice que tiene un par de "candidatas" –dijo furioso, volviéndose a recostar-.

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por fin el Cuarto Capítulo! Esta vez tiene un largo respetable, vieron? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... En el próximo capítulo, la charla de las chicas.  
Ya lo saben, sus reviews me hacen feliz. Ando apurada, pero muchas gracias a toda la gente linda que me deja sus críticas. No tengo tiempo para nombrarlos x_x Lo hago en el próximo.  
Nos vemos!

_**Reviews??**_


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Bring me to Life  
**_By PeaceCtrl_  
**Capítulo Cinco**

-Hmp… Para lo que me importa.  
-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –exclamó el rubio-.  
-Basta –los detuvo Sai-. Sasuke, y si no es con Karin, ¿con quién tienes pensado casarte?  
-No quiero pensar en eso, pero mi padre dice que tiene un par de "candidatas" –dijo furioso, volviéndose a recostar-.

-¿Y se puede saber quiénes son? ¡Por Dios Sasuke, hablas como si se tratase de elegir dulces! –exclamó Naruto-.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, los dirigió hacia el rubio y endureció la mirada.

-Yo no pienso de esa manera –dijo fríamente-.

-Pues no lo aparentas, teme –le reprochó Naruto-.

-Sólo cállate, dobe.

-Discúlpame Sasuke, pero esta vez Naruto tiene razón –dijo Sai mirando al Uchiha, extrañado-. Estás hablando de la mujer que elegirás para el resto de tu vida… Y utilizas la palabra "candidata".

-Eso es asunto mío, Sai.

-Sasuke, ya te pareces a tu padre –Naruto pronunció las palabras que no debía, que nunca jamás debería decir-.

-¡Déjame en paz, Naruto! –rugió el pelinegro, sentándose de un salto y arrojándole un almohadón con todas sus fuerzas-. Yo… Yo no me parezco a ese monstruo –susurró para sí mismo, y ningún otro lo oyó-.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

-Demonios Ino, no puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí –dijo en un puchero Sakura, revolviendo la heladera de la casa de Sai-. ¡Ni siquiera tiene algo para comer!

-Ya cálmate frentezota… Sai es de comer todo enlatado –explicó la rubia, mientras dejaba su cartera en uno de los sillones-.

-Sai esto, Sai lo otro, ¡estoy harta de tu estúpido Sai! –exclamó la pelirrosa-.

Hinata e Ino suspiraron resignadas. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando Sakura tenía hambre, se ponía de muy, pero muy mal humor. La pelirrosa cerró la heladera enojada y prosiguió con las alacenas. Abrió y cerró puertas tres o cuatro veces, hasta que llegó a un armario un poco más grande que los demás. Abrió la puertecilla esperanzada.

-¡Esto es lo que estoy buscando! –exclamó-.

Tomó una de las cientos de latitas que había allí y la abrió impaciente. Buscó una cuchara y comenzó a comer.

-¿Sai vive a base de atún? –preguntó, con la boca llena-. Podrías alimentar a cuarenta gatos con lo que hay ahí.

Ino se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la sala, tirándose sobre el sillón. Hinata fue hasta donde Sakura, abrió la heladera y se sirvió un gran vaso lleno de gaseosa. La pelirrosa levantó una ceja, y la ojiperla, amablemente, le enseñó la botella.

-¿Quieres? –preguntó. Sakura negó con la cabeza, y se fue a acompañar a Ino. Hinata la siguió-.

-Tarde de chicas –suspiró Sakura sentándose en uno de los preciosos sillones de felpa-.

-Así es –dijo efusivamente Ino-. Que alguien cuente algo.

Las otras dos levantaron una ceja y miraron a Ino incrédulas. La rubia suspiró.

-Ash, malditas, siempre tengo que empezar yo –dijo molesta-. En fin, ¡no tienen idea la cantidad de información que le exprimí a Sai!

-¿Qué clase de información de parte de Sai puede llegar a interesarme? –dijo Sakura mientras se metía una cucharada de atún en aceite-.

-Es verdad Ino, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-¡Es que ni se lo imaginan! Me estuvo hablando de Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata escondió una risita entre sus dientes y a Sakura le entraron tantas ganas de reír que casi escupe todo el atún que masticaba.

-¿De qué rayos te ríes, frentezota? –dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Acaso no quieres saber?

-Es que… Es que… -dijo interrumpiéndose a sí misma con carcajadas-. No puedo imaginarme cómo fue que entre ustedes dos saltó el tema de Sasuke.

-¡Ja! Es verdad, créeme que no quieres saber Sakura –dijo Ino, sonriendo con superioridad. Luego relajó el rostro y abrió sus ojos celestes enormes-. Espera un segundo, ¿cómo lo llamaste?

-Sasuke –dijo la pelirrosa con naturalidad-.

-Muy extraño… -opinó Hinata-.

-Demasiado, amiga mía. ¿Por qué le llamas así?

-Porque es su nombre, cerda.

Hinata e Ino la fulminaron con la mirada, y Sakura sacó la lengua.

-No creo que Ino se esté refiriendo a eso, Sakura –expresó Hinata-.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó la rubia exaltada. Sakura se limitó a volver a meterse otra cucharada de atún en la boca-. Hasta el sábado le decías "Uchiha-san".

Sakura ensanchó sus ojos y dejó de masticar. Tragó dificultosamente y entreabrió su boca para responder; mirando a sus amigas nerviosamente. La blonda del grupo se le adelantó.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó-. ¡Lo besaste! ¡Lo besaste el sábado cuando te llevó a tu casa!

Hinata, que justo le había dado un sorbo a la gaseosa, la escupió toda en el piso, en una tos nerviosa muy fuerte. Sakura se atragantó con atún y tosió también.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡No, Ino! –exclamó la pelirrosa, sonrojándose-.

-Ino, ¡¿qué rayos estás diciendo?! –exclamó Hinata, recuperándose de la tos-.

-¡Mira! ¡Te sonrojaste! ¡Frentezota, eres una…! ¡Lo conoces hace una semana!

-¡INO! –exclamó Sakura, seguía colorada, pero de la rabia. Le arrojó un almohadón-.

-¿Ah no? –dijo la rubia, burlona-. ¿Y entonces por qué tanta confianza?

-Etto…. Yo… -susurró la ojijade-.

Hinata miró a Sakura sorprendida, apretando los brazos del sofá, nerviosa; intentando preguntarle miles de cosas con sus bellos ojos perlados. La pelirrosa cruzó sus orbes verdes con los blancos de ella. Su rubor desapareció y frunció el ceño.

-Hinata, ¿qué rayos estás pensando? –preguntó-.

-No la culpo, frentezota… Tanto sonrojo y tartamudeo… Nos conoces, pensamos cualquier cosa. ¿Vas a explicarte o qué? –demandó un impaciente Ino-.

-De acuerdo, ya cállense, par de pervertidas –un sonrojó se apoderó de las mejillas de ella al recordar aquella mañana-. Hoy… Hoy Sasuke me pasó a buscar por mi casa para llevarme a la escuela –lo dijo rápido, como para sacarse esa verdad de encima, pero las otras dos la entendieron perfectamente-.

-¡¿Que hizo qué?! –exclamaron las unísono, con los ojos saltones-.

-¡Cuéntame todo, pedazo de perra! –se quejó Ino, usando un insulto bastante habitual entre ellas-. ¡Un Uchiha con mi amiga Sakura! Espera, ¿esto qué tiene que ver con el cambio de nombre, si no lo besaste?

-Él me pidió que le dijera Sasuke –soltó la pelirrosa, recostándose en el sillón-.

-Vaya, Sakura… O sea que eres importante para él –opinó Hinata-.

-Soy su amiga –dijo Sakura-. Además tenía razón, yo era la única que lo trataba tan formalmente.

Hizo una pausa, comió un poco más de atún y miró a sus amigas. Ninguna de las dos hablaban.

-Hey Ino… -la rubia le dedicó una mirada-. ¿Qué ibas a decirnos sobre Sasuke?

-¿Tanto te interesa…? –preguntó burlona-.

-Oye, yo también quiero saber –interrumpió la ojiperla-. Anda, cuéntanos.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo calmándolas-. Lo que Sai básicamente me contó fue un breve resumen de su vida. Ustedes saben, él lo conoció en el verano, pero nosotras sólo hace una semana.

Las otras dos asintieron, invitándola a continuar.

-Bueno, el caso es, que Uchiha Sasuke tiene una vida bastante dura. ¿Recuerdan su casa? Ah, bueno, Sakura, tú no la conoces… -Ino le dedicó una mirada pícara y la pelirrosa frunció el ceño-. Pero tú sí, Hinata –la ojiperla asintió-. En fin, no me digan que nunca se les ha ocurrido. Sasuke es el único heredero restante de la Uchiha Corporation.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?! –exclamó Hinata-.

Sakura por su parte, estaba paralizada. La Uchiha Corporation era una de las empresas más importantes alrededor del mundo, la conocía desde que era amiga de Karin…

-Oh, no… -dijo Sakura, cayendo en una terrible realidad-.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

-Karin… -las otras dos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar ese nombre-. Los padres de Karin son socios muy importantes de los Uchiha… Recuerdo cuando me lo comentó hace unos años… Por eso Sasuke se sentó con ella en la escuela, Hinata.

-¡¿Sasuke se sentó con la perra maldita?! –exclamó Ino, y las otras dos asintieron con pesar-. Pues, eso que me cuentas Sakura, complica mucho más las cosas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó la pelirrosa-.

-Pues, Sai me contó que la salud del padre de Sasuke está empeorando…

-Pobre Sasuke –susurró Hinata-.

-No, no te creas, Hinata. Sasuke odia a su padre. El caso es que le está pidiendo a Sasuke que se case para poder dar estabilidad al resto de la empresa.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron las otras dos, e Ino asintió-.

-¡Ese tipo está loco! –exclamó la ojiperla-.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -dijo Ino-. Pero en fin, parece que le están buscando una novia.

-Pero yo oí que los herederos Uchiha eran dos… -murmuró Sakura-.

-Tienes razón, frentezota. Itachi es el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Sin embargo, se escapó hace cinco años porque odiaba a su padre, tal y como Sasuke. Entonces, ahora él es el único que queda.

-¿Crees que se niegue? –preguntó inocentemente Hinata-.

-¿A casarse? No, sinceramente no lo creo. Cederá ante su padre… Además, no puede dejar en el vacío a la empresa familiar que viene desde hace casi doscientos años…

-Ahora sí, pobre Sasuke –dijo Sakura-.

De repente, procesó un poco más la información y una epifanía le llegó como un balde de agua fría.

-¡Oh por Dios! –exclamó la pelirrosa-. ¡Sasuke va a casarse con Karin!

Ino asintió, y Hinata se sorprendió.

-¿Có… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –tartamudeó-.

-Karin es heredera de gran parte de las acciones Uchiha. Si Sasuke se casara con ella, sería un negocio redondo… Todas las acciones volverían al poder Uchiha. No puedo creerlo –susurró-.

-¿Y su madre? –preguntó Hinata, como si hubiese hallado una pequeña salvación-. ¿No está en contra de que su hijo se case por la fuerza?

Ino negó con la cabeza.

-Su madre murió… -dijo Ino con pesar-. En un accidente de tránsito. Es otra de las razones por las cuales Sasuke odia a su padre.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Sakura-.

-Fue hace como diez años… Sasuke tenía siete años, e Itachi alrededor de quince. Fugaku, su padre, tenía que ir a buscar a ambos al colegio… Pero lo llamaron por teléfono y fue a un encuentro con un compañero de negocios, dejando a los dos hermanos solos en el colegio. Itachi podría haber ido con su hermano solos a su casa, pero tenían prohibido salir sin guardaespaldas; mientras Sasuke fuese pequeño. Cuando Mikoto, su madre, se enteró; fue a buscarlos ella sola, una hora más tarde, enojadísima con su esposo… Y un auto cruzó el semáforo en rojo…

-Ya basta Ino –la detuvo Sakura-. Suficiente. Pobre Sasuke…

-Debe ser por eso que es tan frío –dijo Hinata, e Ino y Sakura asintieron-.

-Por eso hay que ser muy cuidadoso cuando se habla con él.

-Ya veo… -dijo Sakura-.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

_Pensar que había amanecido como un hermoso día… Y ahora todo estaba tan nublado, como mi corazón. Sasuke me caía bien. Pero todo estaba perdido, él estaba destinado a estar con Karin. Y una persona que esté con ella, aunque sea por la fuerza, va a caerme mal tarde o temprano. Quería alejarme de él… Yo no quiero sufrir más de lo que ya lo hice. Mejor mantenerlo alejado, antes que no pueda._

La pelirrosa caminaba sin rumbo por el parque que estaba frente a la escuela, camino a su casa. Vio el viejo cerezo, floreciendo… Y se quedó embobada mirándolo. De pie, a unos diez metros del tronco, observando la hermosura de sus flores del color del chicle.

Escuchó unos truenos, y sonrió. Lo que más amaba en el mundo. La lluvia… Esperó dos segundos y sintió como una pequeña gota cayó sobre su hombro derecho. En poco tiempo, suaves gotitas caían sobre todo su cuerpo. En un reflejo, se adentró en el parque y se sentó apoyándose en el tronco de ese cerezo. Veía como la lluvia golpeaba con delicadeza el agua de la laguna que había enfrente.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

_Ese dobe estúpido… No puedo creer que haya olvidado todos los libros que le pedí. ¡Ahora yo tengo que manejar hasta la escuela! Maldita sea. ¡Empezó a llover! Hoy no es mi día. Mi padre que trata de hacerme casar, la estúpida de Karin que se me pega como chicle, mis libros en la escuela, y Sakura… ¿Esa es Sakura? ¿Qué rayos hace con esta lluvia en el parque? Esa chica está loca… Iré a ver qué le pasa._

_

* * *

_

Me salió más corto esta vez. Muchas gracias por leer ^^ Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pronto actualizaré "Duele verte llorar"  
Gracias tmb a todos los que me dejan sus lindos lindos reviews, y a la gente que me ha agregado a sus favoritos, y alertas. Pero especialmente a los que dejan reviews xD Sean solidarios por favor, que yo me alimento de esto, no hagan que me deprima x_x ¬¬' xD En fin, me dejo de hablar y sigan leyendo u escribiendo sus cosas.

_**Reviews??**_


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Bring me to Life  
**_By PeaceCtrl_

Capítulo Seis

Sasuke se adentró lentamente en el verde césped que anunciaban los límites del parque. Gruñó en voz baja cuando sintió la humedad del pasto en sus zapatos. Miró el cuero, disgustado, y siguió caminando haciendo una mueca. No le importaba mucho el traje que solía llevar, pero sí le preocupaban un poco los zapatos de cuero italianos.

Continuó caminando, no obstante, guiado por esa familiar figura que apenas podía ver; pues estaba detrás de un tronco. Todo perdía brillo debajo de ese cielo nublado; pero aún así podía distinguir claramente esos mechones de cabellos rosados que flotaban gráciles en la suave brisa.

_Siento unas horribles ganas de pedirle disculpas, por haberme sentado con Karin en el día de hoy. No sé muy bien por qué debería… Después de todo, yo puedo sentarme con quien yo quiera, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, ella era una de las pocas personas que realmente me caían bien. __Sabía muy bien cuando callar y cuando romper el silencio. Y siento que a ella le dolió un poco verme sentado con esa arrastrada… Cómo que no, con todo lo que le ha hecho. Pero no entiendo por qué me procupatanto. Ni siquiera somos amigos… Sino que nuestros amigos son amigos. Demonios, que idioteces estoy pensando._

No importaban cuántas veces Sasuke se lo reformulara… Sentía algo de culpa. Y tampoco importaban cuántas veces planeara como disculparse; nunca lo haría. Su orgullo jamás permitiría que suceda semejante cosa.

Continuó acercándose a aquel árbol, que aún no sabía de que era. Subió su mirada, quitándola del cabello rosa que se asomaba, y vio un cerezo. Tenía hojas, que con la lluvia caían suavemente sobre el suelo. Era otoño… Algunas pocas continuaban verdes. El resto, del color del caramelo. Volvió su vista a aquella silueta, ya estaba tan solo a unos pocos metros.

Creía seriamente que la pelirrosa estaba loca. Es decir, pudiendo estar en su casa, caliente y abrigada; estaba sentada en el césped mojado, bajo un árbol, en medio de un parque, y para colmo, llovía a cántaros. La curiosidad era lo que lo movía, más que nada. ¿Qué era lo que ella escondía? Su secreto lo estaba matando. Siempre comportándose de una forma tan extraña. No, desde lejos parecía normal. Pero cuando te acercas un poco, te das cuenta que la pelirrosa tenía una forma bastante rebuscada de pensar. Una forma de pensar que escapaba a la fría y calculadora mente de Sasuke.

Sakura estaba ahí sentada desde hacía varias horas. Ni se dio cuenta cuando había empezado a anochecer. Pensando en tantas cosas, no había podido evitar llorar un poco. Pero no era de las personas que lloraban haciendo escándalo, lanzando gritos desgarradores y sollozos de dolor. Sólo… Dejaba las lágrimas caer. Nada más. Se ponía un poco colorada, sus ojos se hinchaban, y su mente revoloteaba entre brisas de sufrimiento.

El ocaso podía verse entre los edificios de la gran ciudad, y el sol reflejaba rayos cobrizos sobre la pequeña laguna artificial que tenía delante. Sintió unos pasos detrás, pero extrañamente, no le preocupaban demasiado. Un extraño, seguramente. Una persona desconocida, que no volvería a ver jamás. No importaba que la viese llorar.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó, inseguro, la voz masculina que tenía detrás-.

Se estremeció por dentro al caer en la cuenta de que esa voz era muy familiar. Eso cambiaba los planes… Nadie podía verla llorar. Nunca. Jamás. En la vida.

Sasuke la vio temblar un poco cuando escuchó su voz, y eso le dio un poco más de confianza. Se sentó junto a ella, y la pelirrosa volteó la cara, pero mientras la movía, Sasuke pudo ver el ligero brillo húmedo que habían dejado las lágrimas en su mejilla. Eso lo preocupó.

-Sakura… -dijo, seriamente-. ¿Estás llorando? –preguntó con nitidez-.

_¿Qué si estoy llorando? Por supuesto que estoy llorando. De rabia, de dolor… ¡Siempre todo es tan complicado! Yo quería ser tu amiga Sasuke, de verdad que me caías bien. Aunque fueses frío y odioso. Pero como la mayoría de mis relaciones sociales, acabó antes de empezar. Y Karin volvió a entrar en mi vida, clavando una aguja más a mi cuerpo. ¿No podía ella simplemente desaparecer de mi vida? Porque cada vez que la veo me duele tanto… El engaño, la mentira. No, claro, ella no va a detenerse hasta verme destruida por completo. Si sólo supieras, Sasuke…_

La pelirrosa no respondió, sólo mantenía su rostro mirando hacia el lado opuesto de Sasuke. El azabache frunció el ceño y se estiró para tomar la barbilla de la pelirrosa; moviéndola suave pero firmemente para que ella lo mirase a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó, solemne-.

-No es nada Sasuke… Las locas suelen llorar –dijo ella, tajante. No estaba de ánimos para que una persona más se sume a la lista de la gente que le tenía lástima-. ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? –preguntó, lanzando una indirecta inevitable-.

-A decir verdad, no –dijo él-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace frío y está lloviendo.

La ojijade apenas se había percatado de la helada que hacía. En esa ciudad, cuando llovía, la temperatura bajaba unos cuantos grados… Sintió la brisa en sus brazos y un escalofrío la recorrió. No hizo caso a eso, sin embargo. No le importaba el frío.

-Ah… Este… Yo… -tartamudeó como una tonta. En realidad, no sabía muy bien que hacía ahí. Le hubiese gustado en ese segundo estar en su casa, con la chimenea prendida. Pero luego levantó la vista y vio la lluvia caer sobre el lago-. Me gusta este lugar, suelo venir a menudo –no era mentira del todo-.

-Estás temblando –dijo el azabache, ignorando la explicación de ella-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No… Gracias Sasuke. Estoy bien. Caminaré en unos minutos más.

-¿Minutos más? –levantó una ceja, incrédulo-. Es de noche.

Sakura volvió a levantar la mirada, prestando más atención a su alrededor. Los reflejos del sol habían desaparecido, y la única razón por la cual ella podía ver algo eran los faroles de aquella plaza. Suspiró.

-Supongo que tendré que irme ahora –masculló resignada-. Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke –dijo esbozando una sonrisa, y poniéndose de pie ayudada por sus propias manos-.

El azabache también se puso de pie, y le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.

-Momento –dijo, con su semblante serio-. ¿Crees que a mí vas a engañarme? –preguntó, fingiendo sarcasmo-. No me sonrías. Algo te está sucediendo.

-Muchas cosas me suceden, Sasuke… No te preocupes. Llorar es cosa de todos los días.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –preguntó, indignado-.

-Olvídalo. Nos vemos, Sasuke.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a terminar el recorrido que quedaba hasta su casa. Algo se lo impidió. El azabache había estirado su mano hasta capturar una de las muñecas de ella. La pelirrosa levantó una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es tarde, hace frío, está lloviendo. Yo te llevo –enumeró las razones y fue al grano-.

Sakura suspiró… Tenía razón, después de todo. Aunque ya otro día tendría su buena caminata debajo de la lluvia.

-¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres? –preguntó sarcástica, mientras seguía al azabache hasta el Porsche-.

-Hmp.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Se despertó somnolienta, estirando los brazos sobre la almohada. Bostezó abiertamente y miró el reloj, aquel atrevido aparato que osaba interrumpir sus sueños día tras día. Empezó la mañana como cualquier otra, uniforme de la escuela, café, mochila, peinado, y bicicleta.

Sintió una extraña emoción al salir a la puerta, tal vez, el azabache la estuviese esperando como el día anterior. Pero no, estaba ella sola con su bicicleta en la entrada. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza; y sintiéndose estúpida por ponerse a pensar en aquello.

¿Un Uchiha? ¿En su casa? Rió por lo tonta que parecía la idea mientras montaba en su bicicleta. Se mordió el labio al recordar que era el segundo día que empezaba su día pensando en él. Pedaleó lentamente hasta la escuela. Dejó su bicicleta en el estacionamiento que había a un lado y caminó en paz hasta la puerta.

El movimiento de siempre, la misma gente que la saludaba. Ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres… Sólo respondía con una sonrisa y un movimiento de manos. Miró hacia arriba, y sonrió para sus adentros cuando avistó un nublado y oscuro cielo a través del techo de cristal de la galería principal. Ojalá lloviese de nuevo.

Llegó a su casillero, y sintió mucha curiosidad acerca del casillero de al lado. Se resistió a las ganas de quedarse para ver si alguien lo abría… Y se dirigió a su aula. Allí estaban todos… Incluso el azabache.

La silla donde ella se suponía que se sentaría estaba llena de libros. El azabache tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto. Ya le preguntaría por qué. A medida que se iba acercando a su mesa, sintió una mano llamarle al hombro. Se volteó, y vio a una pelirroja, dos centímetros más baja que ella, con anteojos achatados. La pelirroja, fingiendo sorpresa, levantó una ceja.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? –dijo descaradamente mientras extendía su mano. Naruto y Hinata observaban desde atrás la escena con horror. Sakura miró la mano, y luego la miró a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño-. En fin, permiso. Tengo que sentarme en ese lugar –dijo señalando la silla llena de libros.

Sakura se dio vuelta, fingiendo mirar la silla, pero en realidad miró a Sasuke, rogando por auxilio. El azabache levantó una ceja, y a la pelirrosa se le encogió el corazón. Estaba claro: él no podía ayudarla. No podía llevarle la contra a un socio. Ella estaba sola en esto. Una vez más.

-Emm… Lo siento mucho, Karin. Pero yo me sentaba en ese lugar mucho antes que tú –dijo Sakura con decisión en su voz, apoyando su mochila en la mesa-.

-Pues, ahora soy yo la que se sienta ahí –rebatió la pelirroja, desafiante, empujando la mochila de Sakura al piso. La pelirrosa le dedicó una mirada llena de odio-.

-Vas a levantar eso, Karin, porque créeme que te puedes arrepentir.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme, chicle usado?

-Ya basta –dijo una voz grave y masculina. Sakura levantó la vista hacia atrás y vio el níveo rostro de Sasuke detrás de ella, con su habitual semblante serio, y sonrió-. Lo siento mucho, Haruho-san. Es verdad lo que ella dice… Se sentó en esa mesa primero, el primer día de clases. Incluso antes de que yo llegase –explicó Sasuke, intentando no parecer agresivo-.

Otra cosa que odiaba de ella. Sus apellidos eran tan parecidos… Pero seguía sonriendo, pues la cara de Karin se puso tan roja de vergüenza y rabia que costaba diferenciarlo de su cabello.

Sasuke dio un par de pasos en el pizarrón y levantó la mochila de Sakura, poniéndola en su mesa. Le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, y luego miró a Karin, endureciendo sus facciones de nuevo.

-Te agradecería que no hicieses eso de nuevo, Haruho-san.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun –masculló, y se fue a sentar detrás de todos-.

-Debes hacerte respetar –susurró el azabache al oído de la pelirrosa; que se estremeció al escucharlo-.

-¡Así se hace, teme! –exclamó un Naruto extasiado, detrás de nosotros. Evidentemente, no tenía pudor ni vergüenza de que Karin lo pudiese escuchar-. ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Viste eso? La puso en su lugar, ¡y estaba más roja que su cabello de paja! –dijo riendo, y a Hinata también se le escapó una risa-.

Sakura miró a un lado, y vio a una Ino preocupada, así que le dedicó una sonrisa; indicándole que todo estaba bien. Sasuke la había defendido. Se sentía protegida. Miró más allá, y vio a Sai riendo por lo ocurrido. Típico de él.

-Haruho Karin, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke; por favor siéntense –dijo una grave voz desde la puerta. Supuso que la pelirroja aún no estaba sentada, pero no volteó a mirar. Simplemente se sentó-.

El resto del día transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes. Los martes tenían doble turno, así que todos se tuvieron que quedar para el almuerzo. Luego, de nuevo a clases. Física y química era lo que les faltaba. Cuando por fin terminaron, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, los liberaron. Y de nuevo salieron a la jungla salvaje en la que se convertía la puerta principal luego de los malditos doble turnos, cuando cualquiera mataría por llegar a su casa a holgazanear.

-Oye, Sakura –la pelirrosa no supo muy bien si Ino había gritado o hablado, de todos modos, el bullicio hacía que dificultosamente la pudiese escuchar-. ¿Quieres venir a casa un rato? –preguntó sonriendo-.

La ojijade negó amablemente la cabeza en una sonrisa. Estaba lloviendo… Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Evitó a todos los que querían hacer planes para esa tarde. Cruzó la ancha vereda atestada de gente e inhaló hondo cuando llegó a la plaza que había enfrente. Extrañamente, no había nadie… Y eso que a cada salida de la escuela se llenaba de parejas para pasar un momento juntas, hasta solitarios nerds que hacían sus tareas al aire libre.

No se preocupó demasiado, de hecho, cuanto menos gente, mejor. Tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención a su alrededor; sólo mantenía la vista fija en el tronco desnudo de su lindo cerezo. Su cabello empezaba a mojarse, al igual que su mochila. El pelo no le importaba, pero los libros sí, así que se la quitó de su espalda y la abrazó entre sus brazos. Cada vez comenzaba a llover más fuerte, y cada vez sonreía más.

Como si los ángeles hubiesen escuchado su pedido, escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo. ¿Coincidencia? No, por supuesto que no. Un hombre alto de cabellos negros se sentó al lado suyo, pero con un paraguas negro.

-¿De vuelta aquí? –preguntó, sin mirarla a los ojos-.

Sakura asintió sonriendo, mirando hacia el frente, la dulce lluvia caer con gracia en la laguna. Luego se tomó la molestia de girar para verlo.

-Es extraño… -murmuró-. Esto debería estar lleno de gente.

Como esperando que pronunciase esas palabras, Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia y orgullo. La miró a los ojos, negro enfrentándose con verde brillante.

-Será porque está lloviendo… -dijo, y Sakura levantó una ceja-. O porque ahora es un parque privado.

La pelirrosa ensanchó sus ojos y empezó a prestar más atención a su alrededor. Los senderos estaban clara, pero extrañamente barridos, los juegos habían sido lustrados, e incluso había guardias en cada entrada al parque… ¿Cómo no los había visto? Claramente, alguien había comprado esa plaza y se estaba haciendo cargo personalmente de ella. También vio en un lugar, que antes estaba vacío, varios arbolitos pequeños, recién plantados.

Miró a Sasuke interrogante.

-Está lloviendo a cántaros –observó el azabache, volviendo a mirar hacia delante-. No deberíamos estar aquí. Vamos a enfermarnos.

Al no obtener respuesta, el pelinegro miró a Sakura, que aún tenía esos ojos interrogantes posados en él.

-Tú… ¿Tú compraste esto? –preguntó titubeando. Sasuke sonrió-.

-En serio, deberíamos irnos –declaró, y Sakura frunció el ceño. Detestaba que la ignoren, aunque a veces tenía sus ventajas-.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo mirando a su alrededor una vez más-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo…? –y, como cayendo en la cuenta de algo mucho más importante, se interrumpió a sí misma y volvió a mirar a los ojos al azabache, que también la contemplaba divertido-. ¿Por qué a mí sí me dejaron entrar? –preguntó inocentemente-.

Sasuke se sorprendió de que preguntase semejante tontería. Se acercó a su oído, y sonrió cuando pudo ver de lado su sonrojo.

-Porque los guardias… Tenían órdenes explícitas de dejarte pasar –susurró-.

Sakura ensanchó aún más los ojos y miró a Sasuke asustada.

-Eres perverso, Sasuke.

-Hmp.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón… Voy a resfriarme si me quedo aquí.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? –preguntó el azabache. La pelirrosa levantó una ceja-.

-Perverso, pero no sutil –declaró-. ¿Para qué quieres que vaya?

-No sé que estabas pensando –dijo naturalmente-. Pero necesito que me ayudes con la tarea de Ciencias Sociales. O-dio las ciencias So-cia-les –dijo con ojos amenazantes-.

-Puede que sea una buena idea. De paso, te enseño como relacionarte como una persona normal.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo levantando una ceja, poniéndose de pie-.

-Nada, nada, olvídalo.

Sakura estiró una mano y Sasuke la tomó, ayudándola a pararse. Caminaron hasta una de las salidas y la pelirrosa miró de reojo a uno de los guardias, que le sonrió descaradamente. Pensó en las cosas que podría hacer mientras Sasuke estudiaba, en esa enorme casa. Una enorme casa que no conocía…

-Sasuke –llamó, y un "hmp" la hizo saber que estaba escuchando-. ¿Hay algún piano en tu casa?

-Tres –dijo serenamente. ¿Qué nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderla?-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada, por nada –estaba descartando la idea en ese momento. De seguro cuando viese el piano del exhuberante Sasuke, le daría pena mirarlo siquiera-.

* * *

Muuuuchas gracias por leer. Ando apurada. En el próximo capítulo (ando inspirada, vendrá pronto ^^) prometo contestar todos sus reviews, que me hacen muy feliz por cierto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por suerte, estoy de vacaciones y me dedico exclusivamente a broncearme, escribir y dibujar (no necesariamente en ese orden xD) Nos vemos muuuuy pronto. ¡Sayonara!

_**Merece un review??**_


	8. Capítulo Siete

Bring me to Life

_By PeaceCtrl_

Capítulo Siete

-Sasuke, ¿hay un piano en tu casa? –se atrevió a preguntar la pelirrosa, mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el coche, bajo la lluvia incesante, aunque resguardados por el paraguas negro que llevaba el azabache-.

El pelinegro levantó una ceja de la impresión. ¿Para qué quería saber tal cosa?

-Tres –contestó tajante, sin invitar a continuar la conversación-.

_Excelente… Empiezo una relación que ya de por sí no tiene posibilidad preguntando estupideces sin sentido. Tal vez sea mejor así… Tal vez sea mejor que le caiga mal desde un principio. Me evitaría un poco de dolor, pero él sí me cae bien a mí. Al menos no pregunta todo el tiempo como me siento._

_Ahora… ¿Por qué rayos se me había ocurrido preguntar sobre pianos? Oh, ya lo recordé. El repiqueteo de las gotas inocentes cayendo sobre la tela del paraguas me había recordado al sonido extraño que hacía el aula donde solía tener mis clases de piano. Vaya, fue hace tanto tiempo… -_suspiró_-. Me pregunto si me dejará tocar alguno… Los imagino tan lujosos que me dará pena sólo mirarlos._

El viaje en coche transcurrió sin trivialidades. En silencio, aquel incómodo silencio de automóvil que la pelirrosa detestaba tanto. Resistió, sin embargo, las ganas de estirar la mano para encender el estereo o para pronunciar alguna palabra. Intentó distraerse aferrándose a la vista que le ofrecía su ventana; cántaros de agua cayendo elegantemente. Tuvo éxito, y casi sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al exclusivo barrio donde él vivía.

Observó con entusiasmo el lugar: era mucho más bonito e amplio de día que de noche. Recordó lo preciosa que era la casa de Sasuke, y cuando centró su atención en ella, luchó para disimular su impresión.

Apenas notó que aún seguía dentro del Porsche que alguien le abrió la puerta. Hubiese podido jurar que sería Sasuke, pero el ligero bronceado que lucían sus manos le indicaban que no era así.

-Bienvenida a la mansión Uchiha, señorita… -dijo amablemente el hombre vestido con esmoquin, tan guapo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojase con sólo verlo-.

-Haruno Sakura –respondió ella, permitiendo que aquel hombre la ayudase a salir del lujoso carro-.

-Yo me ocupo Sam –dijo el pelinegro acercándose con el ceño fruncido-. Llévate el Porsche.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke-sama –respondió el otro haciendo una reverencia, algo exagerada para el gusto de Sakura-.

-Sólo vete, inepto –ordenó un repentinamente malhumorado Sasuke, mientras Sakura levantaba una ceja-.

El pelinegro le arrojó las llaves a Sam y antes de irse, le guiñó un ojo a la pelirrosa. Sakura abrió la boca por el descaro, pero Sasuke se interpuso entre ellos, sin dejarla verlo más.

-Era de lo más agradable –replicó la ojijade-. Y tú lo tratas así –dijo mientras Sasuke la empujaba suavemente por el sendero que llevaba a la puerta principal, cruzando los jardines delanteros-.

-Voy a despedirlo –masculló Sasuke, tratando de reprimir su ira, y al oírlo; la pelirrosa frunció el ceño-.

Finalmente entraron a la granb casa, y Sakura estaba maravillada con absolutamente todo. Cada detalle era hermoso. No obstante, prefirió por alguna razón ocultar el asombro y reemplazarla por una expresión indiferente. Se quitó la mochila para ponerla torpemente sobre un sofá, pero una mano la detuvo antes de que hicieran contacto siquiera.

Miró la mano, luego la mochila, y luego el sillón. Su bolso estaba embarrado y sucio de haber estado en el piso, que vergüenza… Pretender siquiera que toque semejante sofá de fino cuero negro debería de ser un delito.

-Lo siento –murmuró ella-.

-No es por el sofá –dijo él mirando despectivamente su mochila-. No nos quedaremos aquí, vamos a la sala de estudio.

_Pero claro, olvidé la razón por la que estábamos aquí… Estudiar Ciencias Sociales. Aún me causa gracia la ironía. __De todos modos, sí, estoy segura que este salón no se hizo para vulgaridades como el estudio. ¡Por supuesto! Si tienen una habitación dedicada exclusivamente a eso._

-Oh, está bien –respondió ella-.

-Hn –masculló él, caminando hacia las exquisitas escaleras de mármol blanco, con rebordes dorados-.

Ni siquiera esperó a que la ojijade lo siguiera, así que lo siguió de todos modos. Parecía que Sasuke estaba de mal humor hoy. Subieron las anchas escaleras, y se adentraron en unos pasillos aún más lujosos. La alfombra parecía recién instalada; afelpada y cómoda, de color rojo, que daban aún más calidez al ambiente. Las paredes estaban empapeladas, de un color amarillo claro, no, era más bien naranja; y el pasillo de más o menos dos metros de ancho estaba adornado cada tanto por un hermoso mueble de colección, con un espejo encima. Las pinturas enmarcadas en madera oscura siempre estaban presentes.

Parecía un hotel, y se estremeció ante la idea. Pero recordó que no todo el segundo piso era así; ellos habían escogido el pasillo más regular y recto, hacia la izquierda. En cambio, si hubiesen seguido por el derecho, ése era mucho más luminoso y con ventanas. Había puertas cada tanto por donde iban… Se preguntaba inocentemente cómo sería la habitación de él. Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento y lo quitó rápidamente de su mente.

De repente, Sasuke dejó de caminar en línea recta, y se detuvo frente a una puerta que era exactamente igual a todas las otras: de madera color caoba, oscura, matices rojos, con una luz que la iluminaba por encima. Picaporte dorado, sin lugar a cerraduras. La blanca mano se posó sobre él y lo giró elegantemente para abrir la puerta. La luz del sol invadió el pasillo, solamente iluminado por las luces encima de cada puerta.

El azabache entró lentamente a la habitación, y de nuevo, no dio ninguna indicación a la pelirrosa, por lo que la siguió. Entró, y al principio estaba cegada por la fuerte luz que venía por la ventana. No estaba soleado, pero eso no arruinaba la claridad del día que se esparcía entre las nubes.

Tardó unos pocos segundos en acostumbrarse y miró sorprendida a su alrededor. Era una habitación bastante grande… Del tamaño de su sala de estar. Prestó un poco más de atención y vio una enorme televisión, no, no estaba segura de que fuese una televisión. Era una pantalla de plasma, un par de laptops en un mueble de al lado, un televisor normal, una PlayStation –ay no, esa era su debilidad-, y en una esquina pelada de muebles, un piano negro de cola.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar esto? –preguntó la pelirrosa, estirando su brazo, donde tenía la mochila, sujetándola con asco-.

-Donde quieras –respondió el, yendo a sentarse en la gran mesa que había en el centro-.

Sakura miró a su alrededor dubitativa y se preguntó dónde podía dejarla. Encontró un perchero, de esos donde se cuelgan paraguas y sombreros, y la colgó allí. Al menos estaba en el aire, sin ensuciar ninguna superficie.

Siguió a Sasuke hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar? –preguntó ella, mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Tienes tus libros, verdad? –Sasuke asintió y para cuando Sakura volvió a mirarlo, tenía frente suyo a varios libros y un cuaderno de rayas-.

-Bueno, dime en qué áreas tienes proble…

-Historia –la interrumpió él, mirándola a los ojos amenazadoramente-. Yo odio la historia –dijo con un leve énfasis en la palabra "odio"-.

La pelirrosa ahogó una carcajada y el azabache levantó una ceja, aunque sin decir nada.

-Sí, Sasuke, ¿el tema actual? ¿Enrique VIII de Inglaterra? –preguntó, y el azabache pestañeó en señal de asentimiento-. Bueno, dentro de todo es bastante fácil… Tienes que estudiar historia como si te estuvieses aprendiendo un cuento. Para luego contarlo.

Sakura estuvo explicándole por un par de horas la triste historia de Enrique VIII y Ana Bolena, hasta que lo entendió por completo.

-¿Lo entendiste? –preguntó la pelirrosa por séptima vez-.

-Hmp.

-Bueno, me alegro que lo hayas comprendido –le dedicó la vigésima sonrisa-. Ahora, escribe todo lo que entendiste en ese papel –Sasuke ensanchó los ojos y la miró, pidiendo clemencia-. Anda, ¡que es fácil!

_Que aburrido. Escribir la historia del hereje este, bueno, pero parece que lo hizo por amor. No, ¿qué amor?, si luego le cortó la cabeza a la pobre Ana. Más me vale escribir esto antes que Sakura vea que pienso estupideces._

Sasuke se dispuso a escribir como la pelirrosa le había dicho: simulando contar un pequeño cuento. Se dio cuenta de que era muy fácil de ese modo, así que se concentró en ello y sacó a relucir que un Uchiha sí tiene memoria de corto plazo.

Un sonido suave y aterciopelado lo interrumpió.

[A partir de aquí, si quieren, pueden escuchar la siguiente canción:  
.com/watch?v=r8vqDmekjsE ]

De la impresión, soltó el lápiz y ensanchó los ojos, entreabriendo la boca. Giró sobre sí mismo en la silla; furioso, ¿qué tenía que hacer ella tocando su piano? Pero luego la vio: feliz, sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados sumiéndose en un mundo musical. La expresión de enojo desapareció y relajó su rostro.

Escuchó atentamente, y vio ella se debaja llevar por la canción. Era una viva imagen de ella: tan… fresca. Cuando terminó; suspiró y abrió los ojos. Como volviendo de otro mundo, sacudió la cabeza y dirigió la mirada a Sasuke… Parecía… Indignado.

-Lo siento Sasuke –dijo ella bajándose del taburete-. No pude resistirme.

-Tocas maravilloso –replicó él-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Pues tú nunca me lo preguntaste… -susurró ella, volviéndose a sentar en la mesa-.

¿Cuántos secretos tenía Sakura que él aún no conocía?

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku

][Sasusaku]

Aquel otoño fue más lluvioso que el año anterior. Un mese pasó desde que Sakura fue a casa de Sasuke; pero extrañamente, él no la había vuelto a invitar. Sus padres ya habían vuelto de sus viajes, pero sólo se habían quedado un par de semanas, y se volvieron a ir. Sus amigos, como siempre, haciendo fechorías juntos. Todos los atardeceres, cada vez que podía Sakura iba a su lindo árbol de cerezo, a pasar el tiempo. Y sonreía cuando Sasuke aparecía. En público él solía ser bastante frío, y aunque el cerezo no le quitaba la frialdad, al menos no tenía esos ojos duros y tristes cuando estaba con ella.

-Hola Sakura –dijo una voz grave y varonil detrás de ella, que hizo que le diera un escalofrío-.

Sasuke no esperó a que ella contestase, ni a que le diese permiso. Ella siempre lo dejaba sentarse. Y aunque no, esa era SU plaza, y de nadie más. El se sentaba donde quería, cuando quería, y porque quería. Ella se había enterado, y de hecho, se molestó bastante cuando se lo dijo; pero él no se inmutó. Todo quedaba olvidado cuando estaban debajo de ese cerezo japonés.

Silencio. Eso era lo que ambos disfrutaban. Un cómodo silencio. Mirando la laguna y al sol ponerse entre los rascacielos. Sakura, temerosa, buscó la mano de Sasuke, apoyada sobre una piedra, y puso la suya encima. Sasuke, como si se hubiese quemado, sacó la suya de un tirón.

_Qué tontería… ¡Cómo voy a tocar su mano! De seguro que va a irse… No, no quiero que se vaya. Debajo del cerezo no importa nada, pero en el mundo exterior… En el mundo exterior no deberíamos ni hablarnos, Sasuke…_

Justo cuando el corazón de la pelirrosa dio un vuelco de dolor, Sasuke encerró su mano entre sus dedos, con una extraña sonrisa que ella nunca descifraría. No, él no quería soltarla tan fácil. Sabía que cuando saliesen de ese parque… Serían solamente… Amigos. El no quería eso, claro que no lo quería.

Había evitado a su padre durante mucho tiempo, incluyendo a los accionistas. Decía que era muy joven para casarse, que no podían hacerle semejante cosa.

_Sé que esto no durará mucho tiempo… Cómo odio a ese hombre. La excusa de la edad no servirá por mucho, pronto cumpliré dieciocho__ y las clases terminan en pocos meses. Un día de estos, llegaré a mi casa y me encontraré con las prometidas traídas en contra de mi voluntad. Qué horror. Sakura, yo no quiero lastimarte…_

Cuando Sasuke volvió a la realidad, Sakura estaba acomodada en su pecho, y él tenía sus manos rodeándole la cintura a ella. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía muy bien. Porque una cosa había llevado a la otra. Y Sasuke se descubrió a sí mismo pensando que, después de todo, no era tan malo tenerla así entre sus brazos.

Una vez más, la voz de él interrumpió el dulce silencio.

-Sakura, es hora… Debemos volver –dijo en voz baja, pero ella parecía no haberlo notado-. ¿Sakura? –preguntó, estirando el cuello-.

La vio, con los ojos cerrados, y se dio cuenta porque su respiración era tan regular. Ella se había quedado dormida, dormida entre sus brazos. Con una expresión de paz, ¡el daría el cielo y la tierra para sentir tanta paz! Pero no era posible. Él, Sasuke Uchiha; era un hombre difícil… Y no sólo por su frialdad.

* * *

Agradecimientos a mis lindos lectores n_n:

-LunaSuk-Chan  
-Death linkin  
-Kaoruchan17  
-**Passionated**  
-minami016  
-**Haiass.x**  
-sam sasusaku  
-Hikari Takeru  
-nena-uchiha22

Gracias gente linda por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Voy a intentar responder más seguido los reviews, porque soy un desastre x_x  
En fin, estoy pensando en la conti de Duele Verte Llorar... ¿saben que tengo una crisis inspiracional, no?  
La pregunta del capítulo es:

**_Merece un comentario?_**


	9. Capítulo Ocho

**Bring me to Life**  
_By PeaceCtrl  
_Capítulo Ocho

Una vez más, la voz de él interrumpió el dulce silencio.

-Sakura, es hora… Debemos volver –dijo en voz baja, pero ella parecía no haberlo notado-. ¿Sakura? –preguntó, estirando el cuello-.

La vio, con los ojos cerrados, y se dio cuenta porque su respiración era tan regular. Ella se había quedado dormida, dormida entre sus brazos. Con una expresión de paz, ¡el daría el cielo y la tierra para sentir tanta paz! Pero no era posible. Él, Sasuke Uchiha; era un hombre difícil… Y no sólo por su frialdad.

Intentó simplemente no pensar en ello. Y se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo ante el sueño de la pelirrosa. Y con una idea que él nunca, jamás, había tenido. Si él no podía ser feliz, al menos que ella lo sea. La borró de su mente inmediatamente. Si ella tan sólo supiera… Si supiera que nunca serán el uno para el otro. Y nuevamente un pensamiento que jamás había tenido. Tal vez… Tal vez porque nunca nadie le había importado tanto.

Acarició el cabello de ella con su mano y miró hacia arriba. El sol ya se había puesto, pero la noche no había caído del todo. Borró la sonrisa de su rostro de repente. ¿Podría…? ¿Podría ser que Uchiha Sasuke se estuviese enamorando? Bajó la vista a Sakura, y la vio de nuevo; durmiendo apaciblemente, abrazando su pecho, y de repente sintió un calor en los pulmones.

Negó con la cabeza. El no podía… No podía enamorarse. Sería el peor de los sadomasoquismos. Se imaginó unos meses más adelante, comprometido con una joven que su padre le habría presentado. Y a Sakura sola, entre las sombras. Ella sería incapaz de enojarse, lo sabía… Lo sabía por todo lo que Sai le había contado. Ella seguiría siendo su amiga.

Se verían todos los días, pero nunca más en el cerezo donde estaban ahora. La nostalgia lo invadió, aunque fuese una tontería, porque aún nada había sucedido. Él lo sabía…. Él sabía que ella no dejaría de verlo, no se enfadaría ni nada. Tal vez, lloraría por las noches… Se estremeció ante la idea de hacerla sufrir. Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

¿Pero por qué ella sufriría? Él no estaba seguro de si ella lo amaba. ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él la amara! Probablemente, la pelirrosa tenía a algún otro en mente, y él tendría el lugar del mejor amigo. Diablos, era masoquista hasta con sus ideas.

Decidió no pensar en ello. Debía de ser las siete de la tarde… Tendría que llevar a la pelirrosa a su casa. Suavemente, se puso de pie con ella en sus brazos, cuidando de no despertarla. Sonrió de lado cuando la pelirrosa se acurrucó en su pecho. Era liviana, no le costaba mucho levantarla. Caminó hacia el Porsche y la acomodó en el asiento del acompañante. Se estiró sobre ella para abrochar el cinturón de seguridad y casi se estremeció al sentir su respiración en su cuello.

Mientras se subía en su asiento, se preguntó por qué Sakura estaba tan cansada, y durmiendo tan temprano. No lo sabía en realidad. No sabía que Sakura se había quedado dormida porque se sentía segura en su regazo.

Condujo hasta llegar a la casa de ella. Se vio obligado a revisar su bolso y a sacar sus llaves. Probó un par de veces hasta encontrar la correcta, y finalmente entró con ella en brazos. Observó su alrededor con cuidado: nunca había entrado, en todo ese mes, a la casa de la pelirrosa.

Todo estaba limpiamente ordenado. Dio un par de vueltas, no le costaba para nada tenerla a ella en brazos. Divisó las escaleras, y las subió lentamente, para que Sakura siguiera durmiendo. Había cuatro puertas en el corto pasillo, al parecer la planta superior era más pequeña que la inferior. Abrió la primera, y vio una cama matrimonial, con cobertores color caoba. Se sonrojó y abofeteó mentalmente por lo que pensó, y la cerró inmediatamente.

En la segunda, un baño. Nada fuera de lo común. La tercera, una pequeña biblioteca, con una computadora en una mesa y otra mesa redonda en el medio. Supuestamente, la cuarta era la habitación de Sakura. La abrió con el codo, pues aún la tenía en brazos. No sería capaz de dejarla en el sofá.

Vio una cama de una plaza y media, un poco más grande que las normales. Todo era de color rojo. Los cobertores, las lámparas, la decoración. Abrió las sábanas y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama, mientras ella murmuraba unas palabras incomprensibles. Le quitó los zapatos, y la cubrió con las sábanas y el acolchado. Se sentó junto a ella, del otro lado, y cerró los ojos durante un momento; acostándose a su lado.

Estaba harto de su padre, de su casa, de la escuela. Y cansado, además. No, no podía quedarse allí, no sin el permiso de la pelirrosa. Abrió los ojos y la vio una vez más; estaba profundamente dormida.

-Tal vez una pequeña siesta… -gruñó, cerrando los ojos-.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

El estridente sonido del despertador, programado cada mañana a las seis, hizo que una pelirrosa entreabriera los ojos, somnolienta y confundida. Automáticamente, extendió su mano para apagarlo, algo desorientada. Inspiró hondo y quiso estirar sus piernas, pero descubrió que no podía moverlas del todo, al igual que su otro brazo. Expiró y abrió los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sintió cosquillas en su cuello, y un calor que ella no recordaba producir cada noche debajo de las sábanas. Incómoda, se giró a su derecha; y descubrió que lo que le daba cosquillas era nada más ni nada menos que sedosos cabellos negro ébano. Ahora sí, estaba totalmente despierta. Se sentó de golpe, haciendo que el joven que tenía al lado deshiciese el abrazo en la que la tenía envuelta.

-Aggh, Sakura… -murmuró en voz baja el aún dormido Sasuke, y al oír su nombre en los sueños de él, la pelirrosa se sonrojó-.

Miró hacia abajo. Al menos, estaban completamente vestidos, ella debajo de las sábanas y él fuera de ellas. No había pasado nada. Tenía puesto aún el uniforme escolar… Lo que significaba que…

-Me trajo a mi casa… -murmuró la pelirrosa, mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Que tierno… -y es eso lo que provocaba el azabache durmiendo-.

-¿Mmh? ¿Sakura? –murmuró él, las caricias en el cabello de ella lo habían despertado. En un segundo, Sasuke recordó todo lo sucedido. ¡Qué horror! ¡Se había quedado dormido!-. ¡Sakura! –exclamó, con un leve sonrojo-.

-Buen día Sasuke –dijo ella sonriendo-. Es bueno verte, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella inocentemente-.

-Lo siento muchísimo Sakura –atinó a decir él-. No debí haberme quedado.

-No te disculpes –dijo ella, acomodándose entre sus brazos. ¿Olvidé mencionarlo? Sasuke, mientras estaba dormido, había abrazado a la pelirrosa-. ¿Sabes? Hueles bien.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que olía bien, no por nada compraba shampoo italiano. Pero no frunció el ceño por eso, sino porque la pelirrosa se tomaba todo a la ligera. Sakura, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía que él estaba molesto.

-No pasa nada –sonrió-.

-¿Qué? ¿No estás molesta? –preguntó él mirándola a los ojos-.

-No. ¿Quieres café? –inquirió sonriendo, mientras ella deshacía el abrazo y se ponía de pie-. Lo tomaré como un sí –dijo al ver que el azabache no contestaba-.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cabeza y se rascó la nuca, entrecerrando los ojos. ¡Qué rayos había estado pensando! Que bochorno… Sakura salió de la habitación sonriendo y bajó las escaleras, seguramente hasta la cocina. Decidió pararse él también, y bajar a ayudarla o algo.

Se sentó en una silla de la cocina y miró a Sakura preparar café. Todavía abochornado, desvió la mirada y observó la casa. No había muchos portarretratos en los muebles, pero encontró uno solo junto al televisor. Agudizó la mirada y la vio a Sakura, de alrededor diez años, junto con los que suponía eran sus padres: un hombre robusto y castaño, y una grácil mujer de cabello rosado.

Sakura lo sorprendió mirando aquel portarretratos y decidió no darle mayor atención al asunto. Puso la cargada taza de café frente al pelinegro, y le dedicó una sonrisa. Sasuke no mostró expresión alguna, y bebió un sorbo. La pelirrosa lo imitó.

Tenían que ir a la escuela… Que pesadilla. Al menos, los dos ya estaban vestidos. Ahogó una risita ante el pensamiento.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sasuke, levantando una ceja-.

-Nada, nada. Al menos, ya estamos vestidos para ir a la escuela.

-Hmp –respondió él, pero la pelirrosa ni se inmutó. En un mes, se había acostumbrado a la frialdad del pelinegro, hasta el punto de no darle importancia-.

De repente, el teléfono sonó. Era raro, rarísimo que alguien llamase a las seis y cuarto de la mañana, y menos a Sakura. La pelirrosa rápidamente relacionó hechos y llegó a la peor conclusión esperada. Corrió al teléfono, con Sasuke mirándola incrédulo. El aparato estaba en la sala, pero el pelinegro podía verla por la puerta. La estaba vigilando. Con el ceño fruncido.

-Mamá –atendió Sakura, tajante. No parecía tener ganas de hablar con su madre. Sasuke recordó la pequeña historia que Naruto le contó, y ahora levantó una ceja-.

-_¡Sakura, hija!_ –dijo efusiva la dulce voz al teléfono.

_¿Qué pretende esconder con tanta dulzura? No sé como lo hace. No quiero hablar con ella, no ahora. ¿De qué está tan alegre? Se vé que la pasa bien sin mí… En fin, ¿para qué me llama? Hace ya cuatro meses que no me habla._

_-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?_ –preguntó su madre-.

-Porque son las seis de la mañana –respondió, malhumorada-.

_-Oh, lo siento mucho…_

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, yendo al grano-.

_-Es tu último año de secundaria, hija… Las cosas han mejorado mucho por aquí. Ya te he comprado los pasajes._

-¿Pasajes? –preguntó la pelirrosa sorprendida, y Sasuke, en la sala, casi escupe todo el café que había bebido-.

_-Sí, ¡pasajes! ¿Acaso no es estupendo? ¡Vendrás a vivir con nosotros en tres semanas!_

Sakura asimiló la información luego de unos segundos de silencio. Su madre no había tenido tacto alguno al decírselo, y no sólo eso, sino que pensaba que ella estaría feliz con el viaje. ¿Acaso esa mujer no sabía que tenía una vida en Japón? Los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas.

_-¿Hija? ¿Estás ahí? ¿¡No es maravilloso!?_ –preguntó insistente su madre en el teléfono-.

Sakura vaciló unos momentos. Sasuke la miraba fijamente desde la cocina, impresionado. La palabra "pasajes" lo había descolocado.

Ella no podía simplemente decirles que no… Por más que no los soportase, le habían dado todo. Cuando ellos se fueron al exterior, accedieron a dejarle el departamento para que terminase los estudios; le mandaban dinero todos los meses; hacían todo por ella. No le cabía duda de que habían trabajado muy duro allá en Londres para cumplirle todos sus caprichos.

La primer lágrima finalmente cayó. Silenciosa, como siempre. Sasuke no la vio, pero el silencio extremo lo estaba preocupando.

Había llegado la hora de que ella hiciese algo por ellos… Aunque le doliese dejarlo todo en Japón. Se iría con sus padres.

_-¿Hija…?_

-Acá estoy mamá.

_-¿Y? ¿Qué me dices?_ –ja, ¿acaso tenía opción alguna? No era una desagradecida.

-Voy a Londres.

Sasuke ensanchó aún más los ojos y se puso de pie de repente, porque había sentido un pinchazo en el pecho, haciendo ruido con la silla, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que él aún seguía ahí. Lo miró sonriendo, pero tenía los ojos rojos, estaba llorando. Sasuke cambió el enojo por más preocupación.

-Adiós madre. Luego hablaremos –y sin esperar a las quejas de su madre, colgó el teléfono y miró a Sasuke-.

Sasuke lo miraba incrédulo. ¿A Londres? Era imposible… Ella no podía irse.

-Me voy a Londres –repitió Sakura, y el pinchazo apareció de nuevo en el pecho de Sasuke-.

La pelirrosa cayó de rodillas al piso, tapándose los ojos con los puños. Sasuke reaccionó y se acercó a ella. Sentía que le debía una explicación. ¿Iba a dejarlo así, como si nada?

-Sakura –dijo él, pacientemente-. ¿Por qué te vas?

-Mis padres… Quieren que los acompañe. No puedo decirles que no.

Oh, Sasuke sí que entendía de lo que le estaba hablando. Lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia. Pero… ¿Tan de repente? Él tenía la esperanza de poder verla siempre que el quisiese, que aunque se comprometiese, se verían en el cerezo… Era muy egoísta de su parte, pero nunca había pensado que Sakura alguna vez… Se pudiese ir.

Sakura respiró hondo, y se prohibió llorar. Basta de llorar frente a Sasuke. Él no era quien para merecer tenerla ahí, llorando. No era justo. Se limpió los ojos con las manos, y lo volvió a mirar. Él la miraba intensamente, con miles y miles de pregunta que podían verse en sus ojos. Sakura desvió la mirada.

-Sasuke… Será mejor que vayamos a la escuela –dijo fría. Sasuke no mostró ninguna expresión, pero nunca había escuchado ese tono vacío de emoción en ella. Lo que se que estuviese pasando… Era grave-.

Aunque no lo estaba mirando, Sakura sintió como él asintió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Lavó las tazas y buscó su bolso, para luego esperar a Sasuke en la puerta. Llegó unos momentos luego, con su bolso también. Abrió la puerta y él salió, seguido de ella que puso llave.

* * *

¡Problemas! WTF? Sakura se va! De donde saqué eso? Ni idea. Ocurrencias x_x  
Muchas, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tal vez un poco corto, corto como mi inspiración. xD No me maten por hacerla ir... Es una idea que se me ocurrió mientras leía un libriño por ahí.

Continuando con la rueda de agradecimientos,  
**gracias por sus reviews a:**

Hikari x Takeru  
nena-uchiha22  
asukasoad  
**Haiass.x** **---- **Uno de los que más me animan a seguir! :D Yo también pensé en el Sam de Luna Nueva cuando lo escribí xD Y por eso lo despedí muaahaha-  
kaoruchan17  
Love and Dead  
LunaSuk-chan  
death linkin  
Sakura-The-Dark-92

Y mi pequeño cliché!

_**Merece un review??**_


	10. Capítulo Nueve

**Bring me to Life**  
_By PeaceCtrl  
_Capítulo Nueve

¿Cómo hacía para soportar tanto dolor? Sentía un enorme vacío en el pecho, que hacía que todo la aplaste. Estaba tirada en su cama, llorando, un sollozo de vez en cuando. Lo que ya sabía que no tenía ningún sentido, ni futuro; ahora lo tienes aún menos. ¡Se iba a Londres!

Se estaba yendo a uno de los lugares más bonitos del mundo, pero ella no quería… Ella inconcientemente estaba pensando en Sasuke. En sus oscuros cabellos, en el abrazo de esa misma mañana. ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo podía desmoronarle la vida con unas pocas palabras?! Seguía siendo débil, débil. Seguía llorando por las noches, como todos los días. En realidad, ella nunca había cambiado. ¿Qué la había hecho pensar así?

¿Todas sus promesas sobre no volver a llorar? ¿Sus amigas? ¡Nada tenía sentido! Estaba sola, sola, como nunca antes lo había estado. En tres cortas semanas lo dejaría todo, para complacer a sus padres. Las amigas que había logrado, la escuela, su casa, a…

-Sasuke… -masculló con una mueca de dolor-.

Volvió a gritar en su almohada. Sentía tanta, tanta rabia en su interior… Y tanto dolor, quería que la matasen de una vez, no podía soportarlo. Todo había cambiado. Y todo seguía igual, al mismo tiempo. Porque estaba llorando, en su cuarto, con las luces apagadas. Y sola.

Se sentía muy tonta. Ella sabía que este momento llegaría. Que sus padres llamarían y le dirían que fuese a acompañarlos. Se había estado preparando. Pero, ahora que lo está viviendo, toda la preparación mental que había hecho no funcionaba nada. Y es más, se atrevió a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez; sus padres dejarían que se quedase… O al menos, que se olvidasen de ella. Pero no sucedió. Sus padres llamaron. Compraron los pasajes. Se va a Londres. Abandona a Japón. Abandona a _Sasuke_.

Odiándose por haberse ilusionado. Que manera tan patética de vivir. Abrazó la almohada con fuerza, y el sueño la venció.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Él sencillamente no lo creía. No, no quería creerlo. Sakura no podía irse. Él no podía casarse. Todo era parte de una maldita pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la cual, él sabía, nunca iba a poder despertar. Pero no, era imposible. Aún quedaban tres semanas. Tres semanas que de seguro la pelirrosa aprovecharía al máximo, con lo cual no habría tiempo para que él esté deprimido.

Por supuesto que no. Además, eran tres semanas. ¡Miles de cosas podían pasar en ese lapso de tiempo! Confiaba en la personalidad (extraña, por cierto) y en el carácter de Sakura para poner en su lugar a su madre y decirle que ella realmente quería quedarse. Porque quería quedarse, ¿no?

Sin embargo, estaba molesto. La entendía, sí. Pero le molestaba la idea de que no haya puesto aunque sea un poco de resistencia a su madre en aquel llamado. Sólo había atinado a decir que sí… Como si realmente quisiese irse. Y eso lo ponía furioso. La idea de que ella se fuese por su propia voluntad, lo hería. Así es, Uchiha Sasuke se sentía herido. E iracundo.

Arrojó sus llaves bruscamente sobre su cama, ya había llegado a su mansión. Evadió los llamados de su padre mediante los empleados, y fue directo a darse una ducha. Hacía dos días que no lo hacía. Porque había dormido con Sakura. Demonios, sonaba terriblemente pervertido. Probablemente nunca se repetiría…

Decidió sencillamente no pensar en ello. Ya vería qué hacer cuando llegase el momento, hasta entonces; se ahorraría el sufrimiento.

Terminó de vestirse con ropa informal, para bajar a cenar. Rogaba a los dioses que su padre se quedase, como la mayoría de los días, trabajando en su oficina, y que cenase allí. Lo único que le faltaba era un sermón sobre el compromiso y el matrimonio, que en el último mes se habían acentuado y lo estaban volviendo loco.

Entró al comedor, y maldijo en voz baja. Ahí estaba. Ese día, el mundo había confabulado en su contra. Se preguntó, sarcástico, con qué excusa le vendría su padre ahora. Y es que en los últimos días, Fugaku había estado buscando argumentos para convencer a sus hijos. El hombre sabía que Sasuke iba casarse sí o sí, pero le gustaba la idea de que fuese por propia voluntad.

Barajó la posibilidad de irse de allí para poder comer en donde sea, en la cocina si era necesario. La descartó a los pocos segundos, él no iba a huir de su propio padre. Aunque no fuese una mala idea del todo.

Avanzó por el comedor con su habitual semblante serio, evitando olímpicamente la mirada crítica de su padre. La enorme mesa sólo estaba arreglada en uno de los extremos donde estaba sentado Fugaku; y a la derecha de él. No tenía opción, tendría que sentarse a su lado. Maldijo en voz baja una vez más y se sentó sin pronunciar una palabra.

El hombre hizo una señal con la mano y, entre tres sirvientes, sirvieron la comida. Sasuke empezó a comer sin decir una sola palabra. Su padre lo imitó, y el azabache festejó para sus adentros que se mantuviese callado.

-Sasuke –habló Fugaku-.

Maldijo otra vez. Si existía algún Dios, no estaba cooperando, definitivamente. ¿No podría su padre simplemente dejarlo en paz?

Sin embargo, había algo extraño otra vez. Él no estaba sonando comprensivo, o como si intentase convencerlo de algo. Su voz era autoritaria. Iba a hacer un anuncio. Sasukae asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo escuchaba, pero se rehusó a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo disimulaba bastante bien, pero se temía lo peor. Apretó los cubiertos con fuerza, y esperó a que él por fin hablase, en unos pocos segundos que se hicieron dolorosamente eternos.

-Mañana daré una fiesta para festejar los cien años de la empresa –Sasuke casi escupe toda la bebida. Se molestó, era la segunda vez en el día que le sucedía. Miró su padre, ahora sí, con odio y sorpresa mezclados. El hombre no se inmutó-. Vendrán los socios y accionistas más importantes, junto con sus esposas y sus hijas –resaltó la última palabra y Sasuke frunció el ceño-. Empieza a las nueve de la noche. Más te vale que estés aquí para ese entonces, hijo –ahora Fugaku fruncía el ceño-. La gente de la empresa está ansiosa por finalmente conocer al flamante heredero.

El azabache desvió la mirada a su plato y apoyó los cubiertos lentamente. Luego volvió a mirar al hombre que se jactaba de ser su padre. Lo miró con el más puro de los odios en sus ojos.

-¿No crees que podrías habérmelo dicho un poco antes? –dijo con los dientes apretados-.

-No lo consideré necesario. Nunca tienes nada que hacer –replicó Fugaku, mientras volvía a comer tranquilamente-.

-No lo sabes realmente –dijo él-. Te la pasas encerrado en la oficina, por lo cual no te enteras de lo que hago o no.

-Ya basta Sasuke –espetó Fugaku-. Te estoy facilitando las cosas –tenía el ceño frunciodo y una mirada amenazante-. La fiesta es en honor a ti, estúpido. Habrá centenares de jovencitas ansiosas por conocerte, ansiosas por ser la Señora de Uchiha –el menor ensanchó los ojos y se echó para atrás en su silla. No podía creer lo que escuchaba--. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir, tómala o déjala. Pero en un mes deberás esta comprometido.

Fugaku se puso de pie, daejando la servilleta en la mesa y a un Sasuke descolocado. Lo miró por última vez y se dirigió a la enorme puerta. El azabache reaccionó.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó parándose de un salto-.

-Un mes, Sasuke. He dicho –repitió su padre desde la puerta, para luego irse-.

El pelinegro se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. Encrédulo. Su padre había tratado a sus posibles (imposibles, mejor dicho) futuras nueras como "jovencitas ansiosas por ser la señora de Uchiha". Traducido, como a unas perras interesadas. Pero aún peor que eso, le había dado un ultimátum para el compromiso.

Puso sus manos sobre su frente y gritó para desahogarse. Su vida apestaba. Una mucama que circulaba por allí lo escuchó y acudió para ver que ocurría.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Sasuke-sama? –preguntó preocupada, acercándose hasta quedar a dos metros de él-.

El azabache se despabiló sacudiendo la cabeza y miró a la mujer.

-Sí, no se preocupe –dijo levantándose-. Por favor, haga que ordenen la mesa.

-Pero, Sasuke-sama… Ni ustad ni su padre han probado bocado –dijo la mujer mirando los platos llenos-.

Quiso mirar al azabache pero éste ya se había ido a su habitación.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

-¿Trajiste ramen para almorzar? –preguntó Sakura incrédula-. ¡No puedo creerlo! De verdad que eres un fanático ezquizofrénico.

-¿Ezquizofrénico? No sé ni lo que significa, pero supongo que lo soy –dijo Naruto efusivo, mientras sacaba una latita de su mochila-. ¿Ves? Es ramen en polvo. Sólo hay que pedirle a la bruja del comedor que me dé algo de agua caliente –mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, el rubio se acercó al oído de la pelirrosa-. Pero como la vieja me odia, hay que darle de probar al teme para asegurarme de que no la envenenó –susurró-.

Sakura rompió a reír mientras entraba al aula; seguida del rubio, para encontrarse con una escena bastante familiar en aquel último mes.

Frente a su mesa y la de Sasuke; un azabache y una pelirroja conversaban animadamente. Naruto fue a saludar a Hinata, pero ella se dirigió a su mesa. Se sentó y puso su bolso encima, empujando las manos de Karin que reposaban en su mesa. Sakura con la vista fija en la pelirroja, con ojos divertidos. Karin miró a Sakura despectivamente.

-En fin, Sasuke-kun –habló al azabache, pero seguía mirando a la ojijade-. Será mejor que me vaya, empieza a haber olor a podrido.

-¡Cielos, Karin! ¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Sakura, fingiendo sorpresa. Sasuke levantó una ceja, y al escuchar el grito de la pelirrosa, toda la clase las miraba-. Rayos, ¡no me digas que olvidaste bañarte la semana pasada! –escupió la pelirrosa, Karin estaba furiosa y la clase ahogaba risitas-. ¿O será el olor del pedazo de estiércol que tienes por cerebro? Mejor vete como dijiste y deja que circule el aire, que me estoy ahogando.

Ahora sí, todo el mundo había estallado en risas. Incluso el frío Uchiha reía por lo bajo mientras se sentaba junto a la pelirrosa. Sakura miraba fijamente a Karin, divertida; aguantándose las ganas de reír. La pelirroja apoyó sus manos en la mesa y se acercó a Sakura, furiosa.

-Me las pagarás, chicle asqueroso –masculló, para luego incorporarse e irse. Todos la habían oído, y las risas habían cesado por aquella amenaza-.

Ahora era Sakura la única que reía. Giró en su asiento para hacer contacto visual.

-¿Pagarte? –dijo en voz alta-. ¡Y yo que creí que lo hacías gratis!

Sakura se enderezó y sonreía a más no poder. Las carcajadeas nuevamente colmaban el aire, para su satisfacción. Suspiró y sonrió a Sasuke.

-Buenos días Sasuke. Siento muchísimo haber interrumpido su conversación –dijo sarcástica-.

-Yo diría qu eme salvaste la vida –dijó él, y Sakura rió-.

-Pues fue un placer.

En ese momento, Naruto y Hinata se sentaron detrás de ellos, como siempre. Ambos le sonreían.

-Sakura-chan, eso fue genial –dijo Naruto-.

-Sakura… -habló Hinata con voz suave-. Ino quiere saber si trajiste la mercancía.

Naruto y Sasuke levantaron una ceja. La pelirrosa buscó a la rubia con la mirada, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, la pelirrosa asintió.

-¿Mercancía? –preguntó Naruto-. ¿Qué clase de cosa pervertida planean?

-¡Naruto! –exclamó la ojiperla-. Estamos hablando del almuerzo. Hoy Sakura preparó comida para todos –dijo sonriendo-.

-¿Todos? –interrogó Sasuke-.

-Excepto Naruto –aclaró Sakura-. Que prefiere sopita antes que mi tarta de los dioses.

Hinata rió.

-Vas a arrepentirte, Naruto… Sakura hace las mejores tartas del universo –la apremió la ojiperla-.

-Ni que fuese para tanto, Hina –rió la pelirrosa-.

-Ah, vamos, no seas modesta.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

-Dobe, aléjate de mi tarta –se quejó Sasuke, que tenía a un Naruto babeando al lado-.

-Vamos, teme –rogó-. ¡Quiero probar la tarta de Sakura-chan! Tiene pinta de estar deliciosa…

-¿Deliciosa? –dijo Ino, masticando, indignada-. ¡Son como rebanadas del mismo cielo! –todos rieron por el comentario-.

-Hay que admitir que está rico –habló Sai, mientras Sakura sonreía-. Es una lástima que se haya terminado –dijo nostálgico, mirando el envoltorio con tan solo unas migas encima-.

-No seas idiota, Sai –le dijo la pelirrosa-. Traje dos más, por si acaso.

-Oh, Sakura-chan, por favor, dame una proción –rogó Naruto desesperado, el ramen se le había acabado-.

La campana sonó, indicando a los alumnos que ya podían retirarse. Sin embargo, ellos continuaban comiendo y hablando de tontería, mientras los demás se levantaban de sus respectivas mesas para irse a sus casas.

-Nos vemos esta noche, Sasuke-kun –dijo Karin al pasar junto al pelinegro-.

Todos levantaron una ceja y fulminaron con la mirada a Sasuke, excepto Sakura; que actuaba como si nada, guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

-¿La perra de Karin? –dijo Naruto golpeando el hombro de Sasuke una vez que la pelirroja se había ido-. Has caído bajo –agregó negando con la cabeza-.

-Muy bajo –añadió Sai-.

-Demasiado bajo –dijo Ino-.

-¡Hasta el más profundo de los infiernos! –exclamó Hinata, en uno de sus ataques de euforia-.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y los fulminó con la mirada. Sakura ahogó una risita, aún sin levantar la vista.

-Mi padre pretende que me comprometa en un mes –soltó el azabache de repente-.

La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó a unos ojos negros. Parecían intentar adivinar que sentía cada uno con la mirada. Sasuke parecía expresar asco al hablar sobre eso, Sakura sólo intentaba ocultar las inexplicables punzadas que sentía en su estómago.

Todos habían enmudecido. Ni siquiera Naruto, el extrovertido Naruto, tenía algo para decir.

-El ya no es tan joven –habló como si nada Sasuke, ante el imponente silencio y con la vista fija en los ojos jade que tenía enfrente-. Dice que ya es tiempo de que tome las riendas de la empresa, y que los accionistas están buscando estabilidad –dijo, burlándose de las palabras de su padre, y bajando la mirada-. Hoy dará una fiesta por los cien años de Uchiha Corporation –apretó el puño sobre el mantel-. A eso se refería Karin. Probablemente ella ha sido avisada hace un mes, pero yo me enteré ayer –terminó con los dientes apretados-.

-Demonios Sasuke –dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro-. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

El azabache negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo, Sasuke –dijo Ino-. Tienes nuestro apoyo, para lo que sea.

-Gracias Ino… Pero no creo que se pueda hacer nada. En un mes, estaré comprometido con alguien que no quiero.

Para cuando terminó la frase, levantó la mirada y vio a Sakura despidiéndose de todos con la mano. La miró extrañado salir del comedor, y de seguro de la escuela.

_Debe odiarme… Debe odiarme con todas sus fuerzas. Ni siquiera fue capaz de saludarme…Yo sé que ella no va a gritarme en la cara ni nada por el estilo. Pero por Naruto, sé lo mucho que puede llegar a odiar. Probablemente no me vuelva a hablar…_

_

* * *

_

Jojojo, ¡así que Sakura-chan hace tartas! Qué raro, yo también sé o_O xD  
En fin, disculpas a la gente que esperaba que le cuente la historia de los padres de Sakura, pero eso lo sabrán sólo más adelante. Verán, no sabía cómo rayos sacar el tema. ¿Mejor hacerlo cuando esté en Londres, no?

Y otra cosa: Espero que les haya gustado el papelón que pasó Karin. Porque a mí por lo menos me encantó... O sea, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. ¿¡Ven!? ¡Eso es a lo que yo llamo inspiración! Si no les gustó, háganmelo saber. Para así suavizar un poco a Sakura. Pero a mí me gusto porque se da a entender que puede ser muy tranquila, pero cuando se lo propone, no permite que se aprovechen de ella. n_n

Demonios, sí que se me hicieron largos estos días. No fueron días de inspiración precisamente. Pero en fin, la inspiración a vuelto (sólo para BMTL; porque para Duele verte Llorar, ¡no se me ocurre nada! T_T) y les traigo este capítulo. Debo decirles que antes de pasarlo a la PC fue enteramente escrito en una vulgar hoja de papel desde las 0 hasta las 5 de la madrugada xD Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Feliz Navidad, gente linda!

Gracias por leer, a:

death linkin  
Haiass.x  
sasusakuever  
asukasoad  
haruchiha92  
Sakura-The-Dark-92  
Takara-hime  
lupita-chan  
Hikari x Takeru  
sam sasusaku  
sakuriita&sasukiito  
Sariu_uchiha93

_**¿Merecerá un review?  
**_


	11. Capítulo Diez

**Bring me to Life**  
_By PeaceCtrl  
_Capítulo Diez

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel día, cuando Sasuke dijo finalmente ante sus amigos que su padre pretendía comprometerlo. Es decir, dos semanas para que él se comprometiese. Y tan sólo una para que ella, Sakura, se vaya para siempre a Londres. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en ello; pero el momento se acercaba. La casa ya estaba en venta, y ver el cartel arriba de su ventana cada vez que salía o entraba era un doloroso recordatorio.

Conocía la entrada de memoria, y mientras giraba la llave cerraba los ojos para no tener que verlo. Pero cuando entraba, veía su casa casi vacía, los muebles habían sido vendidos junto con sus electrodomésticos, sus libros ya habían sido enviados a Londres, junto con ropa que no necesitaría en esa corta, demasiada corta semana.

Tenten lo había definido como total y completamente deprimente. Se refería al estado de su casa, claro. Sin muebles, cajas por todos lados, todo vacío. Algo así era como sería su vida cuando se fuese.

¿Qué había pasado entre ella y Sasuke? No mucho, en realidad. Aquella tarde, cuando ella salió de la cafetería, no había hecho más que ir al parque que había enfrente y sentarse bajo el cerezo; luego de saludar al habitual guardia que había en la puerta.

En silencio, mirando el lago. Pero no, no estaba llorando esta vez. Y no tenía pensado hacerlo tampoco. Esperaba que Sasuke fuese, como todas las tardes. No se había atrevido a pedírselo en voz alta, frente a todos… Sabía que debía comprometerse, pero no se lo esperaba tan pronto. Y temía que, si le dedicaba alguna palabra, la fina lámina que la mantenía en pie se rompiese y todas las lágrimas que contenía se descontrolasen.

Y esperó. Y siguió esperando. Pero nunca llegó.

_-¡Teme! ¡Teme! ¡Voy a partirte la cara, juro que voy a deformar tu feo rostro! –exclamó __una voz desde los grandes portones de madera que resguardaban la sala principal de la mansión Uchiha-. ¡Ábreme la puerta, maldito imbécil!_

_Gruñó mientras caminaba descalzo por el frío piso de mármol, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. La una de la madrugada, el infeliz de su amigo molestando en la puerta de su casa un maldito miércoles, insultándolo como si estuviese en una cancha de fútbol. Hn… ¿Quién iba a partir la cara de quién? Agradeció mentalmente que su padre tuviese que tomarse unas cuantas pastillas de dormir para poder conciliar el sueño, y con semejante dosis no se despertaría a menos que cayese una bomba nuclear._

_Abrió la puerta con pesadez y ante lo que vio, ensanchó los ojos a más no poder. Estaba seguro de que si tuviese algo en su boca, lo escupiría._

_-Eres un bastardo –dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos, fulminando con la mirada al Uchiha-._

_-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto –dijo amenazante Naruto, que sostenía a una dormida pelirrosa entre sus brazos-._

_Sasuke no tardó mucho en relacionar hechos y a decir verdad, no estaba preparado para semejante oleada de culpa, algo que no sentía muy a menudo. El corazón inexplicablemente se le comprimió en el pecho e automáticamente se hizo a un lado para que ambos pudiesen pasar. Con Sakura en brazos. Dormida._

_-A mi cuarto. Ahora –pronunció Sasuke, increíblemente serio-._

_Naruto parecía algo cansado, así que el azabache recibió a la pelirrosa en su brazo. Volvió a sentir aquel dolor cuando ella se acomodó en su pecho. No la merecía. Para nada. Naruto y Hinata lo siguieron procurando hacer silencio mientras subía las escaleras y, sigilosamente, entraron en su habitación para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos._

_Sasuke depositó suavemente a Sakura en el diván que había frente a una biblioteca y la miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras se acomodaba entre los almohadones._

_-Agradece que estoy cansado, teme. Mañana me aseguraré de que no te quede ningún diente en su lugar –amenazó el rubio, sentándose en un sillón junto con la ojiperla-._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le han hecho? –preguntó, aún sin saber si quería saber la respuesta-._

_-¿Qué le han hecho? –preguntó Hinata, sarcástica-. ¡La abandonaron bajo un árbol de cerezo! –escupió-._

_Sintió el corazón darle un vuelco, recordó la hora que era y le dieron unas enormes ganas de tirarse por un maldito barranco. La miró instintivamente, durmiendo plácidamente en el diván, y luego volvió a encarar a sus amigos._

_-¿Cómo fue que…?_

_-¿Qué la encontramos? –se apresuró a interrumpir Naruto-. Caminábamos en paz por el parque, luego de convencer al guardia que nos dejase pasar, y la vimos en el pasto, tirada, durmiendo –fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke, y luego bostezó-._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño, el rubio no estaba ayudando._

_-Me refiero, a por qué la trajeron hasta aquí –bufó, y Hinata ensanchó los ojos, decepcionada-._

_-¡No puedo creerlo! Sasuke, ¡hazte cargo de lo que haces! ¿Nos estás tomando de imbéciles? ¡Sabemos que se juntan cada tarde en ese árbol, por favor! –exclamó histérica, aún sin poder creer que el azabache había tratado de evadirlos-._

_El Uchiha levantó ambas cejas y Naruto asintió, casi dedicándole una sonrisa altiva. Hinata observó al pelinegro atentamente, y por la mortificada expresión que tenía su rostro, decidió que ya era tiempo de que se fuesen. Ya tendría suficiente el azabache con su conciencia (de dudosa existencia, por cierto)._

_-Más te vale no te aproveches. Encárgate de que vaya a la escuela mañana, voy a matarla cuando la vea despierta –amenazó Hinata, tomando de la mano a su novio y saliendo del cuarto-._

Casi le dio un ataque cuando el aliento de Sasuke en su nariz la despertó, pero al mismo tiempo suspiró en alivio bajo las sábanas (o sí, el caballero se había encargado de meterla en una cama decente), y lo amenazó, mascullando todas las cosas horribles que le haría si volvía a dejarla sola de esa manera.

La escuela no había terminado, pero su madre, a pesar de que ella trató de todas las maneras, y utilizó todas sus excusas; no quiso dar el brazo a torcer y la obligó sutilmente a dejarlo todo atrás y sumarse a su vida londinense.

Las cosas con Sasuke no se habían arreglado. Ni que hubiese algo que arreglar, al fin y al cabo, ellos sólo eran amigos, ¿verdad? En fin, ya casi no se hablaban. Seguían sentándose juntos en clases; seguían riendo frente a las tonterías del rubio que había detrás, e incluso seguían sentándose bajo el cerezo. Pero ninguno hablaba, y rara vez se dirigían la mirada.

Sasuke se sentía profundamente molesto con esa actitud de Sakura. No hablaba más de lo necesario, y pensar que era eso lo que le había gustado de ella al principio. ¡Pero ella ya no se animaba a sostenerle una mirada a los ojos!

Lo que Sasuke no sabía, es que la pelirrosa volvía a sentir aquel terrible pánico que sentía hacía un año atrás, cuando se peleó con Karin. Pánico a no poder dejar de contemplar esos orbes ébano, a no poder dejar de pensar en ellos cuando esté en Londres. Pánico al maldito dolor.

Viernes por la mañana. Su avión salía el maldito sábado. No pudo evitar ir a la escuela, no pudo evitar querer un último abrazo de sus amigos de toda su vida. Porque estaba segura, nunca volvería a verlos luego de que se subiese a ese vuelo. Todo se desarrolló extrañamente normal, y diluviaba como nunca. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento; al menos lo último que vería de su lugar sería la lluvia: lo que más amaba.

Disfrutaría del día al máximo: Tendría clases con sus mejores amigos, almorzaría con ellos, luego iría al cerezo con Sasuke. Y por la noche, tenía pensado ir sola hasta el aeropuerto. No necesitaba que llorasen por ella, no creía que lo mereciese.

Terminaron de almorzar en la cafetería de la escuela, cada tanto un compañero antiguo o nuevo se acercaba a saludarla, deseándole lo mejor en Londres. Ella le agradecía y sonreía. El incesante repiqueteo de la lluvia en el techo no hacía más que mejorar su humor. Había dado a sus amigos instrucciones expresas de no aparecerse en el aeropuerto, odiaba las despedidas. Fue así como poco a poco, todos empezaron a marcharse de la cafetería, despidiéndola en abrazos y buenos deseos.

Y los malditos se habían arreglado a escondidas para dejarla a solas con Sasuke. ¿Qué no tenía suficiente mortificándose con su muerte, que le daban tortura extra? Maldijo por lo bajo, y se puso de pie, tomando su bolso poniendo una mano sobre la mesa. Antes que pudiese avisarle que se estaba yendo, él también se paró y comenzó a caminar a su lado, hacia la calle. Cruzaron la calle y sin darse cuenta, entraron al parque.

Al menos ella no se dio cuenta, porque él sí. Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada mirando el piso, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y ensanchó los ojos cuando comenzó a ver el césped brillando bajo la lluvia, con pétalos rosados cada tanto. Miró hacia delante tímidamente y el árbol se acercaba.

Sentía cómo estaba por perder el control, cómo sus ojos amenazaban con humedecerse. Apretaba con fuerza las tiras de su bolso, para que él no notase como temblaban sus finas manos. Se mordió el labio inferior y siguió caminando, sin decir nada. Ella quería estar una tarde más con Sasuke. En lo profundo de su mente, quería ser él último rostro de Japón que quería ver.

Notó la sombra de las ramas sobre su cabeza, y aminoró el paso, hasta detenerse. Él caminó un poco más y se puso frente a ella. Levantó una ceja, ¿por qué tenía la cabeza gacha? Estaba harto de esa anormal timidez en ella, de esa falta de palabras excesiva. Los nervios lo quemaban por dentro. ¡No era la Sakura que quería recordar!

Ella sentía la dura mirada de él sobre su cabeza, y, por razones de seguro tontas, no se atrevía a mirarlo. Sin embargo, la levantó levemente y enfrentó su mirada. No pudo dejar de hacerlo, y sus ojos quedaron prendidos a los de él.

-Te vas –musitó él, frunciendo levemente el ceño-.

Sakura observó su expresión por unos pocos segundos. La lluvia había caído violentamente sobre su cabello, aplastándolo un poco; pero seguro que ella también estaba así. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Mostraban enojo, frustración, de esa que se tiene cuando se pierde una esperanza. Su boca no sonreía, sino que tenía los labios apretados.

Ella parpadeó en señal de asentimiento.

-Sí.

Él no parecía querer hablar mucho. Y ella quería dejar las cosas bien en claro antes de irse. Quería lastimar a la menor gente posible, quería romper todos sus lazos en Japón de una forma limpia y sin dolor. Desde un principio sabía que sus encuentros bajo ese maldito árbol era un error, un terrible error. Porque el mundo ya tenía una vida lista para ellos: él, como el directivo mayor de Uchiha Corporation; y ella, ayudándole a su madre en quién sabrá qué en Londres.

-Siento mucho todo esto, Sasuke –dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos intensamente, y él dejó de fruncir el ceño-.

-¿Por qué no puedes quedarte? –preguntó él, interrumpiéndola-.

-Te lo he explicado… Mi madre, le debo tanto a ella. No puedo darle una negativa.

-¿Es esa la única razón? –Sasuke se detuvo ante la confusa mirada de ella-. Sé que no lo es… Dime, por favor, ¡dime que es lo que te impide quedarte! –exclamó, apretando los puños-.

_Dímelo, y lo haré desaparecer._

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado a tu alrededor? –preguntó, clavando su mirada al piso-.

-¿Qué? –respondió él, confundido-.

-¿Has escuchado a tu alrededor? ¿Sabes lo que se dice de mí? –volvió a intentar. Sasuke negó lentamente con su cabeza, dudando a dónde quería llegar exactamente-. Karin durante un año se ha encargado personalmente de arruinar mi vida. En cada descanso, tengo que soportar sus risas a mis espaldas y sus públicas burlas. ¡La gente viene a preguntarme sobre mi virginidad! –se quejó, y Sasuke levantó una ceja. Se ruborizó, dándose cuenta que no debería haber dicho eso-.

-Creí… Que las había puesto en su lugar –dijo ahogado-.

-Nadie puede ponerlas en su lugar –replicó ella, casi riendo-. No puedo vivir en un lugar donde me desprecien de esa forma. Todo mundo que haya sido alcanzado por su boca descuidada, me mira mal y hasta escupen en el lugar donde piso, susurrando insultos. ¿Crees que me la paso bien? –él se quedó callado ante la pregunta-. No importa cuánto lo desee. Éste último año descubrí que yo no pertenezco a Japón. Porque la gente de aquí no me desea con ellos. Excepto ustedes, claro.

-Todas estas tardes que… -comenzó él, acercándose hasta quedar a un metro de ella-.

-No, detente justo ahí –dijo ella, enmarcando los ojos, y habló ante la interrogante mirada de él-. Esto está tan mal… -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Si seguimos con esto, las cosas se saldrán de control.

-¿De qué hablas? –susurró débilmente-.

Pareció debatirse unos segundos lo que iba a decir.

-Será mejor si seguimos siendo amigos.

Sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado justo en el estómago.

-Es que somos amigos –dijo él-. Todo esto…

Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente y él frunció el ceño.

-No _puede_ haber nada para mí aquí, Sasuke. Una loca pelirroja tratando de arruinarme y tú… Tú que tienes toda tu vida ya programada. No sé adónde nos esté llevando este árbol… No es un lugar a dónde podamos ir.

-Te volviste loca –dijo él, frunciendo el ceño aún más, y apretando sus puños-. Sólo nos sentamos bajo un árbol a mirar una estúpida laguna.

-Debemos cortar aquí, antes de que vayamos más lejos.

-¿Cortar? ¿Ir más lejos? –se mofó de ella, sin querer mostrar el dolor que sentía dentro-.

-Por favor, Sasuke…

-Imaginas cosas donde no las hay –la cortó de repente-. Sólo nos hemos sentado bajo un árbol. Estoy aquí para ver el atardecer y cuidar de mi parque. ¡Sólo es eso!

Sakura bajo la mirada, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que empezaban a mojar sus mejillas. Él mentía. El tenía que estar mintiendo.

-Entonces… -dijo dolida-. ¿Debo pensar que malinterpreté todo?

-Sí lo has hecho. Y ya que mañana te vas –agregó como una acusación, y el corazón de ella dio un vuelco-. Te sugiero que te vayas. Este parque es sólo para miembros de la familia Uchiha.

Reprimió un grito, apretando los párpados con fuerza.

-Discúlpeme, Uchiha-sama –dijo en un hilo de voz, y se las arregló para pasar junto a su lado-.

Se echó a correr por los senderos del parque, refregándose los ojos porque no podía ver bien con las lágrimas. Él la siguió con la mirada, viéndola tropezar unas cuantas veces con sus propios pies, sosteniendo con fuerza su bolso. Cuando la perdió de vista, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el brillante césped. ¿Por qué dolía tanto…?

* * *

**A/N:** Espero que les haya gustado. Fue la escena más emotiva de todo el fic, a mí parecer. El maldito Sasuke se acobardó ¬¬ ¿¡Qué no se da cuenta que la va a perder para siempre!? Los hombres son imbéciles xD En fin, les aclaro que para esa escena me basé en un fic de Avatar que leí hace mucho, esa escena me quedó grabada en la mente y tuve que inspirarme en eso para esta. Lamentablemente no me acuerdo el nombre del fic .

Y como yo no soy de escribir estas cosas tan sentimentales, ¿o sí? xD Me costó muchísimo el capítulo. Le daba vueltas a cada palabra utilizada, viendo si quedaba correcta en el sentido que debía darle en el diálogo. Yo creo que me quedó bastante bien, pero acepto quejas xD Y a ese Sasuke... ¡Todavía le odio, y eso que es mi fic! Estoy segura de que más de uno va a odiarlo con muchas ganas. Voy a meterlo en una jaula para que no le arruinen su linda carita. xD Que va, golpéenlo todo lo que quieran.

Y una última explicación que creo que les debo. La fiesta con Karin... Sí, ya sé que no está. No porque se me borró, sino porque no la escribí. Porque no es momento de que sepan lo que sucedió en esa fiesta... aún xD En serio, si les narro la fiesta les pincharía el globito de unas cuantas ilusiones. Por eso la dejé pasar, y más adelante la revelaré en un flashback de Sasuke-baka. ¿Entendido? Por eso no me reclamen por ello... Que tengo todo fríamente calculado. xD

Paso lista a las personas de buen corazón que me dejaron carida... ejem, digo, reviews n_n  
**LunaSuk-chan** (y si... parece que se está yendo a Londres! T_T);** Takara-hime **(Aquí estoy actualizando! :D Gracias por tu review, linda (: ); **Hikari x Takeru** (a mí también me gustaría... pero tienen que pasar unas cuantas cosas para poder hacer eso posible x.x Feliz Navidad a tí también, sé que lees el fic desde hace bastante ^^);** lailuchys **(a escondidas? Mm... No creo que Sakura sea tan temeraria como para hacer eso. Pero todo es posible xD Gracias por tu review!); **laura de uchiha **(Si hasta ahora no te moriste de la impaciencia, espero que te haya gustado el cap xD); **hikari haruno **(muchas gracias por todo! Bienvenida al fic xD); **Sakura-The-Dark-92** (gracias por el apoyo, fan xD saludos!);** death linkin** (gracias por el review!);** nena-uchiha22** (la idea no pudo ser... :( ); **asukasoad** (oh sí... a mi también me encantó la escena de Karin xD); **kaoruchan** (tienes razón... Ya no sé que hacer con este Sasuke-baka¬¬); **Haiass.x** (acá estoy alegrándote el día. Espero que te guste el cap!)

Háganme feliz, y miren que no les estoy pidiendo mucho. Hagan click en el botón verde y dejenme un lindo review *¬*  
Sólo si quieren, claro, pero yo sé que sí, porque por algo llegaron hasta aquí abajo xD

_**Merecerá un review??**_


	12. Capítulo Once

**Bring me to Life**  
_By PeaceCtrl_  
Capítulo Once

Se había agotado ya de correr, cuando se creyó lo suficientemente lejos de… De aquel árbol de cerezo; empezó a caminar lentamente bajo la lluvia, rumbo a su (pronto ex) casa. Todavía estaba conmocionada por lo que le acababa de pasar. ¡Cómo podía ser tan tonta! Pensar que el heredero Uchiha la veía como algo más que una amiga… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella nunca sería lo suficientemente digna… Y fue una estupidez siquiera considerarlo.

Buscó, entre sollozos, las llaves en su bolsillo, y abrió las puertas de su casa. Apenas las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella, se descargó en un grito desgarrador mientras subía las escaleras. Empapada como estaba, se dejó caer sobre el colchón desnudo que había en el piso de su cuarto. Y lloró hasta quedar dormida.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Entró en su mansión abriendo la puerta de una violenta patada, enviando al demonio a todo sirviente que se le cruzase por delante, y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo. Estaba terriblemente frustrado, el pecho aún estaba resentido con ese dolor lento y aplastante. La última vez que lo había sentido, fue… Fue cuando su madre murió.

Con un gruñido apartó ese pensamiento de su mente, y comenzó a quitarse el empapado uniforme de la escuela. Era un imbécil… No, eso era poco. Comenzó pidiéndole como pudo que se quedase. Pero su maldito orgullo le ganó una vez más, y terminó echándola.

Quería darse cien veces la cabeza contra la pared, se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla hecho llorar. Conociéndola, de seguro lloró hasta dormirse. Lo pensó de nuevo, y la imagen de la pelirrosa, llorando por él… Por su culpa… Pateó una silla, con odio, haciendo que se estrellase contra la pared. Con las dos manos; tiró todos los libros que había sobre las estanterías.

Continuó destrozando todo, hasta que cayó rendido por el cansancio, aún semidesnudo, sobre la cama. Hundió con furia sus dedos en una de las tantas almohadas, y las arrojó lejos. Se revolvió como pudo hasta que logró que la suave seda lo abrigase de la fría brisa que entraba por la ventana semiabierta. Se durmió al ritmo de los golpes de la lluvia en el vidrio.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Se despertó desorientada, y con mucho frío. Casi gruñó cuando recordó lo del día anterior, y se sentó en la cama mientras apagaba el despertador. Sonrió con melancolía y se estiró para desenchufarlo. Cuando los números rojos que indicaban la hora desaparecieron, lo tomó entre manos y lo arrojó a una caja abierta que había en una esquina.

Prontó notó por qué sentía tanto frío: había dormido con toda la ropa mojada por la lluvia del día anterior. Sin rodeos, y esta vez sin tambalearse, caminó hasta el baño, para darse una ducha bien, pero bien caliente, so pena de pescarse la gripe de su vida.

Una hora después, ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo. Tenía jeans, zapatillas y un saco hasta las rodillas negro, debido a la lluvia. Ya había entregado todo su equipaje. Ahora sólo esperaba que la llamasen, sentada en uno de los tantos asientos que había allí. Para matar el tiempo, comenzó a leer los mensajes de texto que había recibido en su celular. La mayoría eran de sus amigos de Tokio despidiéndose, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pasajeros de Tokio Airlines, vuelo 309; favor de dirigirise a la compuerta de embarque 14; reiteramos… Vuelo 309 con destino a Londres, dirigirse a compuerta 14…

Ese era su vuelo. Se estremeció, y cerró su celular; nerviosa.

Empezó a caminar hacia la compuerta, y de repente le entraron unaas terribles ganas de ir al baño.

-Maldita sea –masculló-. Esto no me puede estar pasando.

Y siguió cmainando, intentando hacer caso omiso a aquello, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más ganas tenía. Divisó a lo lejos la puerta número 14, y vio que había, al menos, setenta personas haciendo cola para abordar. Suspiró aliviada, frunciendo el ceño; y se dispuso a buscar un baño; con la mirada vacía y las manos en los bolsillos.

A los diez minutos, estaba echándose agua fría en el rostro para despejarse, luego de lavarse las manos. Se miró al espejo, y acomodó un mechón de cabello rosado detrás de su oreja.

-Últimos pasajeros de Tokio Airlines 309 a Londres, por favor, dirigirse a la puerta de embarque 14 –repetía una mujer por los altoparlantes, que no te dejaban en paz ni en el baño-.

Sakura suspiró e inspiró hondo, intentando darse ánimos a sí misma. Sacudió sus manos y se dispuso salir de los baños. Pero apenas pisó el suelo negro de la sala de abordaje, se chocó con alguien de frente, por estar mirando al piso.

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo –decía mientras levantaba el celular que se le había caído al hombre-.

Lo miró en su mano consternada, y sonrió de lado._ Pero si es igual al de Sasuke…_ Se puso de pie despacio, y sonrió con más fuerza. Aún miraba el celular, atrapada por el dèja vu, estirando su mano para que el desconocido lo tomase.

-Es el mismo celular que tiene un amigo… -sus ojos perdieron brillo al pronunciar la última palabra-. Tenga, es suyo.

Por fin, Sakura miró a los ojos al deconocido, y el celular no se cayó sólo porque el hombre ya se lo había quitado, porque sus manos se aflojaron al caer en la cuenta de quién era realmente.

-Sasuke… -dijo, como ahogada-.

-Sakura –respondió él con voz dura-.

Todo el autocontrol que había procurado mantener hasta ese entonces, ignorándolo en su mente; se estaba esfumando lentamente; y las lágrimas que reprimía desde que despertó amenazaban con salir. Sakura ladeó la cabeza, evitando su mirada. Porque había algo distinto en esos ojos, algo que la lastimaba y le dolía.

_¿Me odiará?_ –se preguntó, mordiéndose el labio-.

Sintió ganas de romper algo. ¡Ella no quería verlo! Le estaba poniendo las cosas más díficiles de lo que ya eran. Y peor aún, no se lo esperaba. No esperaba verlo allí, en ese preciso momento; y eso era lo que la desarmaba. Esos ojos negros escondidos en aquella capucha, la estaban persiguiendo. Sentía la presión de su mirada sobre ella, no podía soportarlo.

-Creí que sería una buena idea acompañarte –habló, suavizando su voz-.

Eso hizo que la pelirrosa se relajara un poco, al menos él no la odiaba. Pero apostaría su alma a que estaba molesto por lo del día anterior. Y ahora que lo recordaba, ¡ella también estaba molesta! Eso le dio algo de valor para poder hablarle.

-Ya veo… -dijo ella, y volvió a enfrentar sus ojos-. No piensas dejármelo fácil, ¿verdad?

-Hn… -sonrió-.

-Haruno Sakura –se oyó por el altavoz-. Señorita Haruno Sakura, presentarse en compuerta 14 para abordar.

La pelirrosa se giró y vio en la entrada a dos azafatas esperándola, seguramente, a ella. Quiso volver a voltearse para verlo por última vez, pero se sorprendió cuando la atrapó en sus brazos.

Y volvió a sentir su calor, su olor, que le recordaban a todas las tardes bajo el cerezo. Y sintió paz y protección durante unos segundos, seguidas de pura ternura. No tardó en rodear su cuello con sus brazos, y también lo abrazó. La reconfortó sentir su respiración tranquila en su cuello.

-Gracias, Sasuke –dijo firmemente en el oído de él-. Por todo –casi pudo sentir su sonrisa arrogante en su hombro-. Pero lo sabes tan bien como yo… -añadió en voz más baja-. Hoy debo irme, por el bien de ambos.

Sakura se desprendió del agarre del azabache, y lo miró con ternura. Casi podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos, aunque apretaba sus labios y permanecía inmóvil. La pelirrosa ya tenía las cosas claras, luego habría tiempo para la confusión. Ella debía tomar ese avión, luego, cuando esté en Londres, atrapada; ahí podría arrepentirse. Cuando no pudiese hacerse más daño, cuando ya no haya vuelta atrás.

Sasuke no sabía muy bien qué decir. Ella no estaba enfadada por todo lo que le había dicho (y era lo menos que se merecía), y además, le estaba agradeciendo. Ella… Se estaba dando por vencida. Frunció el ceño, y Sakura puso una mirada interrogante.

-¿Tan fácil es dejarlo todo para tí? –preguntó, y se cacheteó mentalmente cuando se escuchó a sí mismo con ese tono acusador; y volvió a cachetearse cuando la pelirrosa bajó la mirada-.

-Ya me siento bastante culpable como para que me sermonees, Sasuke –dijo alzando su cabeza de nuevo; desafiante, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo-. Me están llamando. Será mejor que me vaya… No quiero perder ese avión.

_No quiero perder ese avión._

¿O sea que ahora ella sí quería irse? Sintió una tremenda patada en el estómago. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Ahora ya no tenía nada para retenerla. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía para que la quería cerca, si sabía que no iban a ningún lado. Pero… No soportaba la idea de no verla nunca más.

-Espero volver a verte –dijo ella mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla-. Así que ve a visitarme –añadió riendo-. ¿De acuerdo?

-Hn. Veremos –dijo él, acercando su rostro al de ella-. ¿Tú vendrás?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Sólo cállate –y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios-.

Sasuke mordió con sus labios el inferior de ella, y luego Sakura se alejó, mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó él tocándose los labios-.

-Una despedida –susurró ella, y levantó la mirada-. Adiós, Sasuke.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la compuerta. No miró hacia atrás, aterrorizada por la expresión que él podía tener en su rostro. Porque él no la quería, lo había besado, y se estaba yendo. Y lo último que quería sentir de él eran sus labios, no su mirada fulminándola. Le entregó el pasaporte a la señorita, y en pocos minutos estaba atravesando la puerta.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Se había ido. Ya no estaba. El cerezo iba a estar vacío, sin nadie, y lo peor de todo, rosa. Se dejó caer en el sofá de su habitación, y por el movimiento, no puedo evitar ver el piano de cola negro, justo frente al gran ventanal mojado por la lluvia. Apretó los puños mientras buscaba el control remoto, desviando su mirada de él.

¿Cuántas cosas no sabía de ella? ¿Qué tan bien la conocía? Pues aquella vez, cuando estaba en su casa, en su cuarto, cerca de él… No, no pienses en eso. Aquella vez, él se dio la vuelta y descubrió que sabía tocar el piano. Naruto y Sai no hablaban demasiado; sólo le contaron lo que la bastarda de Karin le había hecho. Y hablando de Karin…

[Flashback]

-Bienvenido a la fiesta, Sasuke-kun… -dijo sensualmente una pelirroja, envuelta en un vestido de seda negro-.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Y es que todo era tan obvio. _Todos eran tan obvios_. Su padre, organizando una fiesta a la que _obligatoriamente_ tenía que ir, donde _casualmente_ estarían todos los accionistas importantes de la empresa, que habían traído _casualmente_ sus hijas, que _casualmente_ estaban vestidas como si fuesen producto de exhibición.

Y ahí estaba Karin. No lo dudaba, cualquier persona común babearía por ella. Ese cabello rojizo brillante como si estuviese tallado en rubíes, esa piel blanca e inmaculada; y ese vestido demasiado chico desde todo punto de vista. Pero la verdad es que no interesaba. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse; como por ejemplo; que Sakura de seguro estaba enojada con él.

La pelirroja lo arrastró hasta uno de los lujosos sillones de fino cuero negro, y tomó dos copas de la mesita ratona. No se la negó; pues a su cabeza no le vendría nada mal algo de alcohol. Se puso a conversar amablemente (es decir; fría, calculadora, y arrogantemente) con esos hombres de negocios; cada tanto se sacaba de encima a la mujer que tenía al lado, que se arrastraba por sus brazos, ahogándolo.

-Neh, Sasuke-kun; ¡es mi canción favorita! –dijo interrumpiendo la conversación-. Vamos a bailar, ¿por favor?

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada. Miró a su alrededor, y divisó a su padre observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró. Esa noche iba a ser muy, muy larga.

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé, fue taaaan corto. Pero bueno.

¡Y Sakura se fue nomás! Que cosa ¬¬ ¿Qué hará en Londres? ¿Qué relación tendrá con su madre? (Esa es para tí, Haiass, que querías saber sobre la familia de Saku xD) ¿Qué hará Sasuke? ¿Qué habrá pasado en aquella fiesta? Cuantas preguntas .

Muchas gracias a todos los reviewers, pero en especial a mi profe de Inglés Juliana, que leyó todo el fic, y no sólo lo leyó, ¡lo entendió, le gustó, y me dejó un review! Jajajaj xD Y obvio que gracias a toooodos los que me dejan lindos lindos reviews :)

**Citando :B**

alexiel11  
sasuke9529  
Hikari x Takeru  
Sakura-The-Dark-92  
ayame-chan  
lailuchyz  
lupita-chan  
Regela-Cagalli  
kaoruchan  
nena-uchiha22  
asukasoad  
Juliana (gracias! jajaja)  
Takara-hime  
poly

Bueno, disculpen que no les respondo, pero tengo que limpiar el teclado de la PC. Sí, es un tremendo asco!  
En fin, nos vemos :D O nos leemos, o como sea :D

**_Merecerá un review??  
Quiero llegar a los 100 xD _**


	13. Capítulo Doce

**Bring me to Life  
_By Peace Ctrl  
Capítulo Doce_**

-

[Flashback]

-Bienvenido a la fiesta, Sasuke-kun… -dijo sensualmente una pelirroja, envuelta en un vestido de seda negro-.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Y es que todo era tan obvio. Todos eran tan obvios. Su padre, organizando una fiesta a la que obligatoriamente tenía que ir, donde casualmente estarían todos los accionistas importantes de la empresa, que habían traído casualmente sus hijas, que casualmente estaban vestidas como si fuesen producto de exhibición.

Y ahí estaba Karin. No lo dudaba, cualquier persona común babearía por ella. Ese cabello rojizo brillante como si estuviese tallado en rubíes, esa piel blanca e inmaculada; y ese vestido demasiado chico desde todo punto de vista. Pero la verdad es que no interesaba. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse; como por ejemplo; que Sakura de seguro estaba enojada con él.

La pelirroja lo arrastró hasta uno de los lujosos sillones de fino cuero negro, y tomó dos copas de la mesita ratona. No se la negó; pues a su cabeza no le vendría nada mal algo de alcohol. Se puso a conversar amablemente (es decir; fría, calculadora, y arrogantemente) con esos hombres de negocios; cada tanto se sacaba de encima a la mujer que tenía al lado, que se arrastraba por sus brazos, ahogándolo.

-Neh, Sasuke-kun; ¡es mi canción favorita! –dijo interrumpiendo la conversación-. Vamos a bailar, ¿por favor?

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada. Miró a su alrededor, y divisó a su padre observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró. Esa noche iba a ser muy, muy larga.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Y sí, se vio obligado a bailar con ella. Comportándose como buen caballero que era, se tragó todos los comentarios desagradables que podría haberle dicho; porque sabía que ella era una mala persona. Pero, qué sorpresa; no importa qué tipo de persona seas en los negocios, porque para gente como él, como su padre, la vida giraba alrededor del dinero.

Sabía que en cierto sentido era un cobarde, podría haber contradicho a su padre y negarse a comprometerse, a casarse y a todas esas patrañas que tenía planeado para él; pero en la familia Uchiha contradecir a un padre es lo mismo que ser un hereje. Y ahí estaba, bailando con la mujer equivocada, bajo la mirada supervisora de su padre, que sostenía una copa y sonreía con superioridad.

¿Mujer equivocada? ¿Por qué? A decir verdad, él no la conocía a Karin, sólo conocía los comentarios venenosos de Naruto y sus amigos. ¿Por qué la pelirroja no se merecía alguna oportunidad? Estaba lleno de prejuicios acerca de ella. A decir verdad, no le agradaba demasiado. De acuerdo, su vocecita chillona y su personalidad histérica lo irritaban, pero tal vez no fuese un mal partido.

Karin era la hija de importantes inversores de Uchiha Corporation. Karin era la llave que le permitiría a su padre aceptarlo. Karin haría que la empresa se reafirme en el mercado. Karin mejoraría su vida en todo sentido.

Pero había un pequeño detalle: Él no amaba a Karin. De hecho, se creía incapaz de amar a nadie. Su madre solía hablarle del amor como algo precioso, tan valioso que apenas se ve, hay que tomarlo con las dos manos para que no se escape. Pero él nunca había sentido eso, él nunca había necesitado tanto a alguien, y siempre había estado bien.

Claro, sabía que el amor debía de ser algo precioso, y todos los adjetivos bonitos que Mikoto usaba. Porque por algo la gente mataba por él, por algo las personas lo buscaban con tanta desesperación; por algo su madre se la pasaba hablando de él. Pero su madre murió hace ya muchos años.

Y luego del baile, demonios, tuvo que sentarse junto a ella en la cena íntima de aquella noche. Porque por supuesto, su padre tenía lo bastante tiempo como para organizar dos cenas (una para invitados comunes y otra para los invitados realmente importantes) pero no para avisarle sobre la condenada fiesta. Y, como cereza del postre (ja, cereza, que ironía); la comida estaba basada en arroz. Jamás había odiado tanto a algo como al arroz.

-Es un gusto tenerlos con nosotros esta noche –habló Fugaku, supuestamente por él y por Sasuke-, para celebrar los cien años de este negocio familiar.

Las veinte personas que estaban sentadas en la misma mesa que él aplaudieron ante el simple anuncio. _Manga de lamebotas_ –pensó el azabache con asco-.

La cena transcurrió, en sí, sin mayores inconvenientes. Dado que la pelirroja estaba al lado suyo, cada tanto tenía que quitarse sus manos de encima de las suyas. Y sí, estaba intentando que le cayera bien, pero había algo en ella que no le agradaba en absoluto. Sasuke inspiró hondo lentamente porque era ahora cuando la peor parte se aproximaba. La sobremesa.

De la mano del empresario que tenía frente suyo (el padre de Karin, para ser más exactos), saltó el tema de lo grande que se estaba poniendo Sasuke y lo maravilloso que sería tenerlo como nuevo Presidente. Y si las miradas pudiesen asesinar, ese hombre estaría muerto, porque Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

Y como no, su padre se entusiasmó con el tema y comentó que no le darían el cargo hasta que no estuviese con una pareja firme, para dar una imagen de estabilidad –se ve que tenía confianza con ese hombre-. De cualquier manera, la charla no lo estaba poniendo a Sasuke de buen humor. Estaban hablando de él, frente suyo, y ni siquiera lo incluían en la conversación. Y peor aún, cierto tono utilizado por su padre le estaba dando la impresión de que no confiaba demasiado en él, y que por eso necesitaba una pareja que le dé la maldita "estabilidad" que él no tenía.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, pensó en su familia. No, no en Fugaku, sino en los familiares que de verdad se merecían que piense un poco en ellos. Su madre, su hermano, Itachi; y todos los que habían construido la empresa cuando todavían no existían estos manejos absurdos. Y decidió seguir por ellos.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

-Izumo –así se llamaba el padre de Karin-. Es un placer que nuestros lazos se formalizen con el compromiso de nuestros hijos.

-Lo mismo digo, Fugaku –ambos estrecharon sus manos, sonriendo-. Yo me encargaré de la fiesta, será en un mes.

El hombre asintió y se subió a un auto negro.

Karin, visiblemente emocionada, le plantó un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla y se subió al mismo vehículo que su padre. El azabache sin decir nada entró en la casa, y su padre le palmeó la espalda. Su padre le palmeaba la espalda, luego de haber cometido el peor error de toda su vida.

[Fin del Flashback]

Pateó una maldita silla. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido? Nunca tendría que haber cedido. Nunca tendría que haber prometido algo que nunca podría cumplir. Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. En siete días, estaría comprometido con Haruho Karin. Ojalá que Naruto lo mate cuando se entere, así se ahorraba la humillación del suicidio. ¡Que lo trague la tierra!

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Su madre podría haberla pasado a buscar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendida por ese hecho –o más bien la ausencia del hecho-, y por qué la decepcionaba. Como frutilla del postre, en Londres llovía a cántaros, hacía dibujos en el vidrio empañado del taxi en el que iba. Nunca había esperado ningún gesto de tremenda gentileza por parte de su madre –así la llamaba en su mente, jamás mamá-, pero aún así; _podría haberla pasado a buscar._ Después de todo, ya que tanto había insistido con que se mude con ella, era lo menos que podía hacer. O a lo mejor no. Tal vez ella estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Tenía la dirección anotada en un papel, pues se había molestado en pedírsela cuando aún estaba en Tokio por si quería enviarle algo. Aunque ya nadie usaba la correspondencia, nunca se sabe. Entraron en un barrio céntrico, aunque no demasiado. Vivía en Tokio, sabía lo que era la muchedumbre apelotonada en las calles, y esa calle estaba bastante más descongestionada. Había muchos edificios de departamentos, y no parecían para nada mediocres. Después de todo, sabía que su madre hacía bastante dinero con su trabajo.

El taxi lentamente se detuvo en aquella avenida bastante concurrida justo frente a un imponente edificio de unos veinte pisos. En Tokio, cambió sus pocos ahorros en yenes por dólares. Y en el aeropuerto londinense, los volvió a cambiar por libras esterlinas. Así que se sintió cómoda al pagarle al amable taxista, en su propia moneda. El amable hombre la ayudó a meter sus tres valijas –eran pocas para todo lo que tenía, pues había donado gran cantidad de toda su ropa- dentro del vestíbulo, donde el encargado le sonrió.

Perfecto, al menos su madre había dejado dicho que llegaría. Sí, estaba algo atontada por el cambio de horario, pero supo calcular que eran las diez de la mañana y su madre estaría en sus oficinas, trabajando. El encargado, que supo se llamaba Shino; no hablaba demasiado, pero era lo suficientemente amable como para entregarle la copia de las llaves que su madre le había dejado y para ayudarla a meter en el lujoso ascensor las tres maletas. Le indicó que vivían en el piso diecisiete, y volvió a su escritorio, pues estaban llamando al teléfono.

Se metió dentro del elevador y oprimió el botón. Comenzó a subir y mientras esperaba, se preguntó cómo sería el lugar dónde su madre vivía. Sabía que trabajaba muchísimo, y que ganaba bastante bien (o sea, mantenía a su hija en Tokio, pagando los impuestos y enviándole mensualidades; y vivía en uno de los barrios residenciales – comerciales más exclusivos de Londres) y se moría de ganas de saber su estilo de vida. Veía todas las puertas a través del ascensor, que tenía puertas de vidrio, eran de una bonita madera clara.

Finalmente se detuvo en el piso diecisiete, pero la puerta era un tanto distinta. Tenía picaporte y cerradura, y estaba barnizada de un color más oscuro de las demás. Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron, y puso su mano en el picaporte, pero la puerta no cedía. Masculló algo inintelegible y forcejeó un poco. Luego miró la llave que había en su mano, de un dorado brillante; se notaba que era nueva.

Insegura, la puso en la cerradura, y vio que cabía. Giró una vuelta, y ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver que cedía. Hizo una vuelta más y abrió la puerta, entusiasmada.

-¿¡Pero qué rayos…!?

Estaba anonadada, su madre no poseía un departamento, ¡sino todo un piso! Por un breve momento, se sintió feliz de haber venido. Y luego se sintió culpable por sentirse feliz. Se estaba comportando como tonta, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. La decoración era exquisita, la casa estaba tan limpia que parecía salida de alguna publicidad. Entró sus maletas a trompicones y sonrió. Cerró la puerta y a los pocos minutos, el ascensor se había ido.

Dejó las valijas cerca de la puerta y fue a recorrer la casa. La cocina era preciosa, las mesadas hechas de mármol caoba, los muebles hechos en madera negra ébano. El comedor tenía una mesa de madera, demasiado grande para una persona, con seis sillas alrededor, lámparas colgantes dignas de un diseñador. Notó las cortinas enrollables al lado, y supo que había un gran ventanal que estaba iluminando todo, pues no habían luces encendidas. Tiró de una cuerda y la ciudad de Londres apareció ante sus ojos en todo su esplendor. Vio el hermoso balcón construido íntegramente en madera. No iba a salir, estaba lloviendo, aunque sonrió. Todo era como un precioso laberinto, y se notaba el exquisito gusto del arquitecto en cualquier detalle que mirase.

Se sintió orgullosa de su propia madre, y luego reprimió ese sentimiento. Miró a su alrededor, aún alucinada por lo que veía. Al menos no le resultaría difícil vivir allí, y se sintió culpable de nuevo. Volvió cerca de la puerta y encontró la sala de estar. Inconscientemente, recordó la habitación de Sasuke. Adiós a la idea de vivir sin dificultades. Los sillones de fino cuero negro la estaban mortificando, el televisor de plasma, era una viva imagen de su habitación. Salió de allí inmediatamente y se encontró recorriendo un pasillo.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco mate, que le daban al lugar un aire cálido y acogedor. Su madre sí que sabía como vivir. El sólo hecho de caminar entre esas paredes, sumados al _jet lag_ que había sufrido en el avión, lograron sacarle un sonoro bostezo.

Sólo había tres puertas. Abrió la primera, al fondo, y vio un baño exquisito. De repente, se moría por una ducha. Pero la volvió a cerrar, la curiosidad la estaba matando. Abrió la que estaba a su izquierda, y vio una cama de dos plazas, con un color marrón oscuro predominante. Dedució que evidentemente esa no era la suya. Así que abrió la última que le quedaba.

Evidentemente, su habitación era acorde al resto de la casa. No podía creerlo, estaba feliz. Se sentía mal por sentirse tan bien. Se suponía que ella debería de estar bastante deprimida. Borró la sonrisa de su rostro y contempló la gran ventana que había frente a un escritorio. Las paredes eran de un color verde manzana, y se le relajaron los ojos. Notó como la habitación había sido arreglada recientemente. Inconfundible olor a pintura, fuerte, pero soportable. Se acercó a la enorme cama, y pudo ver como el blanco de los acolchados era demasiado blanco, eran nuevos. El escritorio no tenía una rayadura. Había un armario y una gran cajonera en una pared, y otra puerta que conducía directamente al baño.

Bonito. Quizás su madre no la había recogido en el aeropuerto, pero se había excedido con el lugar que le había preparado. Era acogedor, precioso. No sería molestia pasar horas allí adentro. Luego se concentró un poco más, y vio el televisor que había encima de la cajonera, de lado a su cama. Definitivamente, eso sumado a la Play Station que traía en la valija, aseguraba que no sería molesto pasar horas y horas allí dentro.

Se volteó hacia el amplio escritorio y le vinieron unas inmensas ganas de tener algo para estudiar. Dios, estaba totalmente loca. Se preguntaba si las clases de insoportable inglés que había tenido en el instituto de Tokio (aparte de las que ya tenía en la escuela) realmente habrán servido de algo. Había rendido un par de exámenes internacionales, pero hablar normalmente con gente inglesa no era lo mismo a responder un par de preguntas en un papel.

Y sintió ansiedad y entusiasmo. No había terminado por completo el secundario en Tokio (porque su madre había insistido en que venga antes) así que supuso que lo terminaría en Londres, y luego tendría que estudiar para ingresar a alguna universidad. Tendría que esperar a que llegue su madre, claro. De seguro ella ya había arreglado todo. Apostó a que sería lo primero de lo que hablarían.

Y ahí estaba el principal problema que tenía con su madre. Para ella, la maternidad era un trámite. Prácticamente no había cariño sincero de por medio. Suena horrible, pero ella se había "acostumbrado". Sin embargo, fue una de las razones por las que había decidido quedarse en Japón. No la trataba como a su hija, sino como a una amiga, o algo así. Y creía que no le molestaba, pero sí, odiaba ese comportamiento.

No podía quejarse. Toda la vida tuvo todo lo que quiso, creció sin ninguna preocupación. Pero el tono que usaban con ella… Era frío, distante, e indiferente. Y, vamos, que te encierres en la cocina a preparar la cena de tu vida y que tu madre llegue del trabajo y no te salude, coma lo que cocinaste y no haga ningún comentario, dolía un poco. Fue ahí cuando decidió que iba a alejarse de ella. Antes de sufrir un trauma.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y se dirigió a la cocina. El miserable desayuno que le habían dado en el avión no la había saciado, ¡y eso que eran pasajes de primera clase! Mascullando algo sobre "qué le ha sucedido al mundo" abrió la heladera y sonrió. Los gustos de su madre no habían cambiado en nada. Torta de chocolate, salchichas, quesos y atún; habían en abundancia. Sacó el pastel y se sirvió una generosa porción en un plato que estubo buscando durante diez minutos. Luego de tanto buscar, ya sabía donde estaban las tazas, así que tomó una y se sirvió del café que había preparado en la cafetera.

Se sentó en la mesa de madera del comedor, con algo de pudor. Las sillas eran tan bonitas que no sabía si las utilizaban de adorno o verdaderamente para sentarse. Comió hipnotizada, mirando la lluvia golpear la ventana.

Todo estaba tal y como lo predijo en su mente. Limpio, ordenado, y con un toque de sofisticación. Nada había cambiado, y se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Una pequeña parte de su inconsciente quería creer que luego de estar separadas tanto tiempo, su madre sería un poco más cariñosa con ella. Probablemente no debió de haber pensado en ello, pues parecía que todo seguía igual. La comida, el estilo, la limpieza. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar su forma de ser?

Quitó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. Después de todo, ella había sobrevivido unos cuantos años sin sus padres, y no habían estado tan mal. Sólo haría de cuenta que estaba viviendo sola. No sería difícil, considerando que su madre trabajaba alrededor de diez horas por día.

El sonido del teléfono la asustó e hizo que volcase un poco de café sobre la mesa. Maldijo en voz baja y se dispuso a buscar el aparato, que estaba justo al lado de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Diga? –preguntó, intentando ocultar la irritación en su voz-.

_-¡Hija! Qué bueno que ya estés en casa. ¿Has visto tu habitación?_

-Oh, hola, mamá. Sí, me ha parecido de lo más bonita –contestó, sonriendo inconscientemente-.

_-Me alegro muchísimo. No estaré allí hasta las ocho o nueve de la noche, lo siento. Las cosas están complicadas __en la oficina_ -¿había dicho diez horas? Corrección, ahora se habían convertido en doce. Sin embargo, su voz delataba algo de culpa. Tal vez sí había cambiado-.

-No hay problema. Te cocinaré algo –propuso ella, más animada-.

_-¿Segura? Puedo llevar un par de pizzas si quieres._

-No, no. Yo cocinaré –insistió, ahora sonriendo ampliamente al teléfono-.

-_De acuerdo. Busca junto al teléfono, que te he dejado algo de dinero_ –Sakura bajó la mirada y vio debajo de la guía telefónica unos cuantos billetes-. _Si te hace falta algo, puedes bajar a comprarlo. Estoy segura de que te gustará caminar por Londres, además. Hay un mercado a dos cuadras a la derecha._

-Entendido –aseguró ella-. Tú no te preocupes.

-_Gracias hija_ –casi podía sentir la sonrisa de su madre al otro lado-. _Nos vemos_ –y colgó-.

Ella también colgó y suspiró. Tal vez de verdad había cambiado algo, y sus ojos brillaron junto con otra sonrisa enorme. Y ya que estaba al lado del teléfono, se acordó de llamar a sus amigos, que querrían saber dónde rayos estaba.

Recordó todos los malditos prefijos telefónicos y marcó el celular de Naruto. Llamó a Naruto, porque Ino se pondría demasiado histérica y colgaría por accidente. Extrañamente, cuando Naruto atendió, no había bullicio a su alrededor.

_-¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?_ –preguntó ansioso, apelotando las palabras, como siempre. Claro, el celular de Naruto no reconocería el número de su madre-.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

-_Naruto, soy Sakura_ –le respondió la voz en el celular, y casi pone el grito en el cielo-.

Estaban todos sus amigos sentados en la playa, era de noche, y no había absolutamente nadie. Inmediatamente puso el altavoz, y colocó su celular en el centro de la mesa.

-¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó el rubio, y todos se voltearon a verlo a él y al celular. Casi se caen de sus sillas cuando escucharon las risitas nerviosas de la pelirrosa del otro lado-. Estás en el altavoz, así que cuidado con lo que dices, Sakura-chan.

_-¿Están todos allí?_ –preguntó la voz de ella, entusiasmada-. _Apuesto a que están en la playa._

-¡Acertaste, frentona! –exclamó Ino, saltando de su silla y poniéndose cerca del celular. Todos la imitaron, incluso Sasuke. Todos se amontonaron sobre la mesa-. ¿Qué onda Londres?

-_Oh, está lloviendo como si el cielo fuese a caerse. ¿Puedes creer que mi madre no tiene un departamento? ¡Ha comprado todo el piso!_ –dijo engreída-. _Apuesto a que te desmayas si lo ves. Lo que me recuerda, cerda, te mandaré algunas fotos esta noche._

-¿Cómo te trata la gente? –preguntó Hinata, sonriendo-.

_-¿Gente? ¿Te refieres a las dos personas con las que he hablado? Pues bastante bien. Nunca tendré el maldito acento de los ingleses _–se quejó la voz de la pelirrosa-.

-Apuesto que hablaste con dos personas porque les pareciste demasiado fea a todos las otras –dijo Sai con sarcasmo-.

-_Sí claro Sai_ –dijo mordaz-. _Apuesto a que no hablé con nadie más porque acabo de llegar. En fin, ¿alguna novedad?_

-Ninguna –bufó Naruto-. Sólo te fuiste hace algunas horas, todavía no hay terremotos ni nada de eso.

-_Imbécil _–dijo seca por el teléfono, y todos rieron_-. Oi, Naruto_ –su voz se tornó mucho más seria, y todos dejaron de reír-. _¿Podrías pasarme a Sasuke? Necesito hablar con él._

El aludido ensanchó los ojos y le hizo señas a Naruto de que dijera que él no estaba con ellos, echándose hacia atrás y frunciendo el ceño.

-Nee, Sakura-chan, el teme no está con nosotros.

_-¡Sasuke, maldito cobarde!_ –empezó a chillar la voz, al punto de saturar los altoparlantes del celular-. _¡Atiende el condenado teléfono! Voy a acosarte hasta que me atiendas, remedo de idio…_

El Uchiha manoteó el celular y desactivó el altavoz, frunciendo el ceño y con los labios apretados.

-¿Qué quieres? –masculló-.

_-¡Ja! Sabía que estabas allí. Deberías saber que Naruto no sabe mentir._

-Veo que estás de buen humor –señaló él, bufando-. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Hubo un silencio de unos diez segundos, en los que el azabache no paró de mover su pie, ansioso.

_-Quería hacerte una petición._

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

-¿De qué se trata?

_-¿Recuerdas el árbol de cerezo?_

Menuda pregunta. Menuda estúpida pregunta.

-Por supuesto.

_-Bien, cuídalo._

Volvió a levantar una ceja.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, incrédulo-. ¿Pretendes que vaya a regarlo todos los días, que le hable al árbol cómo si fuese un niño? –los demás presenten lo miraron con extrañeza, y él los fulminó con la mirada-. Explícate.

_-Quiero que no permitas la entrada a nadie. No quiero que ese pobre árbol muera. Sólo eso._ _¿Por favor?_

Su dulce voz en el teléfono lo hizo flaquear.

-De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

_-No, nada más. Gracias Sasuke. Adiós._

-Adiós.

* * *

Wiii! Terminado el capítulo doce. Estoy algo apurada, y lamento si este capítulo ha tenido algún error, pero lo cierto es que lo escribí lo más rápido que pude porque estaba apurada. Primero, porque quería escribirlo antes de que se me fuesen las ideas. Y segundo, porque me están sacando de la PC ¬¬

Ahora bien, Sakura le dice cobarde a Sasuke, esto es nuevo. Pero fue ella la que le dio un beso y no volteó a verle el rostro. Y fue ella la que no quiso hablar sobre ello por teléfono. Ahh... La hipocresía... xD En fin, me ha gustado muchísimo como me quedó este capítulo. Sé que es algo rellenístico, pero se hace lo que se puede. Los hechos concretos aparecerán en el capítulo siguiente... Cuando Sakura busque un trabajo. (Oh sí, ESTO se llama spoiler xD). ¿A que no adivinan en dónde trabajará? xD

Nos vemos gente linda. Gracias por sus reviews. Y eso me recuerda lo feliz que estoy! Porque finalmente he llegado a los 100 rr! Aaaaahh! Gracias! :D :D

**_Merecerá un review?_**

Oh, vamos, por algo has leído hasta aquí.


	14. Capítulo Trece

**Bring me to Life  
_By Peace Ctrl  
Capítulo Trece_**

Casi por instinto, colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en el rostro. No importaba que lo hubiese insultado, que su conversación no hubiese tenido sentido, _porque había escuchado su voz. _

Se abofeteó mentalmente al notar la cursilería en la que estaba pensando y se dirigió a tirar su café, pues ya estaba frío para ese entonces. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no se borró. Aún estaba contenta de haber hablado con sus amigos.

Apenas pisó la cocina, pensó en qué debería de cocinarle a su madre. Puso la taza y el plato en el fregadero y abrió la heladera, pensativa. No había demasiados vegetales. Ni nada de carne. ¿A base de qué se alimentaba esa mujer? Decidió en pocos segundos que tenía que ir al mercado, como su madre le había dicho.

Fue al baño, sonrió al espejo y se acomodó el peinado. Se fijó en su ropa y fue a buscar su capa negra, la misma que había usado para viajar. De repente, ya no tenía ganas de deshacer las valijas. El mundo exterior la esperaba.

Buscó sus llaves, su celular ya no servía en otro país por lo que lo dejó sobre la mesa, manoteó el dinero que había bajo la guía telefónica y llamó al ascensor. Bajó, saludó al encargado con la mano y abrió la pesada puerta de calle. El aire frío la azotó de golpe y se acurrucó en el cuello del abrigo.

Comenzó caminando hacia la derecha, como le habían indicado. No tardó en divisar al hipermercado que su madre había mencionado, pero dado el hecho que, según los múltiples relojes que había en la calle, apenas eran las once de la mañana; tenía bastante tiempo para holgazanear.

Volvería al apartamento a las cinco de la tarde, era suficiente para hacer la cena y ordenar sus cosas mientras tanto. Cómo si alguien fuese a quejarse.

Qué divertido. En serio, estaba entusiasmada con la idea de vagar por una ciudad enorme, sin conocer a nadie, sin ningún teléfono a mano, ni siquiera un mísero mapa. Sólo las libras que tenía en su bolsillo, las cuales estaban reservadas, en su mayoría, para comprar víveres. Una especie de aventura.

Estás loca, loca de atar –se dijo a sí misma, pero siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo. Respiró el aire frío y húmedo y suspiró, mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambie.

Encontró –tal vez demasiado pronto- a un centro comercial, y no pudo resistirse a entrar. Nada mejor para observar el comportamiento de un londinense promedio, que un centro comercial.

A los pocos minutos, estaba comiendo una hamburguesa en un local de comidas rápidas. Esto estaba resultando demasiado entretenido.

Algunos hombres la miraban raro –o sea, hola, tiene el cabello rosa- y otras mujeres levantaban una ceja. Ella sólo reía para sus adentros.

Tal vez Londres la estaba cambiando. Tal vez ese cambio le permitiese empezar de nuevo. Sin volver a cometer errores. Sí, esa idea le agradaba. Era como una vida nueva. En la cual sabría reconocer a una Karin a leguas (la típica perra traicionera), a un Sasuke (frío, distante, imposible) -pero nadie la reconocería a ella.

Era una idea seductora. Podía ser quien se le diera la gana. Sacudió la cabeza, pensando en lo enferma que se estaba poniendo. Tomó un sorbo de su gaseosa y se olvidó del asunto.

Se dedicó a mirar vidrieras porque el frío de afuera la tenía un poco harta. Salió de allí y se las arregló para volver a orientarse, luego de todas las vueltas que había dado dentro. Volvió por la calle correcta y entró al mercado.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Un par de horas después, estaba cantando mientras revolvía el humeante arroz en la sartén. Había revuelto toda la cocina buscando lo que necesitaba y lo había encontrado, especialmente cosas para tender la mesa. Pero había dejado todo ordenado. El sonido de una llave en la puerta hizo que inmediatamente dejase de cantar.

Una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azulados, de unos treinta y cinco años, alta y caderona, usando tacones y cartera de diseñador, entró en la sala, y sonrió.

-Bienvenida –fue la única palabra que emitió-.

Sakura no se había volteado, pues ya sabía quién era. Sin embargo, sonrió cuando volvió a oír su voz en vivo y en directo; y apagó el fuego de la cocina.

-¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? –preguntó, aún en la sala de estar. Apostó a que se estaba quitando esos tacos aguja, los había reconocido por el sonido-.

-Agotador –dijo ella, aún sonriendo, con una vocecilla histérica-. Estoy contenta de estar aquí, mamá. Este lugar es estupendo.

-Me alegro que te guste –fue la respuesta-.

Su madre se acercó y se detuvo junto a ella, para pispear que había en la sartén.

-¿Chaw fan? –preguntó, ensanchando los ojos-.

-Una amiga me enseñó –se explicó, mientras lo servía en un par de platos-. Pero aún así no es japonés. Es chino.

Se volteó a su madre y le sonrió. Llevó ambos platos a la mesa y se sentó, para ser seguida por ella. Ya estaban allí una botella de agua fresca y los cubiertos.

-Has descubierto dónde estaba todo –dijo ella atrapando la comida en su tenedor-. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –preguntó sarcástica, y Sakura ahogó una risa-.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-Mmh, casi lo olvido –dijo la mujer, tragando rápido-. ¿Prefieres que hablemos en inglés o en japonés? –preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban haciendo en inglés-. Sabes que es lo mismo.

-Estamos en Londres. Todo el mundo habla inglés –respondió ella llenando una copa, sin mirarla a los ojos-.

-De acuerdo.

Y se hizo el silencio. Tal _vez fue una respuesta demasiado brusca_ –pensó. Comió callada durante unos momentos más. Después de todo, no le disgustaba para nada aquel silencio. Mejor ello a respuestas incómodas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes para mí, mamá? –preguntó de repente, y quiso haberse cosido la boca. Pero no pudo resistirse-.

-Me conoces, Sakura –afirmó ella sonriendo-. Te tengo listos una escuela y un trabajo.

Trabajo. La idea le agradó apenas la oyó. La idea de tener sus propios fondos. Quería desprenderse del agarre de sus padres de una vez.

-Cuéntame –dijo ella, visiblemente entusiasmada-.

-El instituto es uno bastante reconocido –respondió, sonriendo. Había estado esperando la oportunidad para explayarse, y había acabado de dársela-. Queda a unas veinte cuadras de aquí. Estoy segura de que va a gustarte. Lo mejor de todo es que tendrás más opciones cuando egreses –había comenzado a hablar rápido. Era una mujer de negocios, usaba un tono amable y claro-. Y en cuanto al trabajo… -lanzó una risita-. Estoy orgullosa de mí misma por haberte conseguido una solicitud en la sede londinense de la Corporación Uchiha…

Se quedó helada, mirando a su plato, y soltó el tenedor que tenía en el aire. Su madre dejó de hablar, algo preocupada por la reacción. Sakura la miró, con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Corporación Uchiha? –balbuceó, aún sin poder creerlo-.

-Sí… ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

La idea de tener que ver aquel apellido todos los días la aterrorizaba. Y además, ¿qué clase de puesto podría tener en un lugar como ese? Su madre la estaba sobreestimando. Ella era una mocosa de diecisiete años, no tenía nada que hacer en una multinacional como aquella. ¡Absurdo! Sintió furia de repente.

Respiró hondo, calmándose. Su madre aún esperaba una respuesta, y después de todo; ¿cómo iba ella a saber que el heredero fue su compañero de banco en Japón? La coincidencia aún la abrumaba. Y el masoquismo se hizo presente.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. ¿Pero qué se supone que haría yo en ese lugar? Hasta donde tengo entendido, es una multinacional. ¿Qué haré? ¿Servir cafés?

Su madre rió ante el comentario, y suspiró aliviada. La cara que mantuvo su hija durante esos poco segundos había conseguido que se asuste de verdad.

-No, para nada Sakura. Serás traductora, pues la sede central está en Japón.

-Pero no sé si mi nivel de inglés es apto para semejante responsabilidad, madre –respondió ella seriamente, mirándola a los ojos. Su mamá le sonrió tiernamente-.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, hija! Durante años has estado estudiando, ¿verdad? –dijo orgullosamente, pero Sakura no se lo tragaba-. Confía en mí, hija. Yo también tengo que juzgar a los aspirantes a traductores en la empresa en que trabajo. Y te elegiría si te tuviese entre ellos. En serio.

Sabía que se arrepentiría luego. Sabía que no podría quitarlo de su mente. Que luego se odiaría por ello. Suspiró y asintió rendida. Porque no había podido luchar contra la tentación de que los textos que ella traduzca los leería él. La idea la hacía marearse. Pero le gustaba que ella lo estuviese observando. Y que él no lo supiese.

-Mañana es domingo… -susurró para sí misma-.

-Lo sé –le respondió su madre, sin saber todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hija-. Empiezas el lunes por la mañana, pues a la tarde irás al instituto.

Sakura decidió no darle más vueltas al tema, y con una buena dosis de autocontrol, lo quitó de su mente. Miró a su madre y decidió comenzar a hablar del instituto.

-Necesito comprar un par de cuadernos –explicó-. Regalé los que usaba en Tokio.

Ella parecía algo decepcionada.

-Oh, está bien. Te recomiendo que sólo compres uno para el primer día, no sabes bien qué te pedirán luego. Tal vez lo que compres no te sirva.

-De acuerdo.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Cumplió sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Sacó los guardias de las puertas, sólo para cerrarlas con enormes candados. Nadie volvería a entrar. Estaban en épocas de lluvias, el cerezo no necesitaría riego. Estaba tranquilo. Nada le pasaría.

Se pasó el sábado en su habitación, leyendo documentos de la empresa. Tenía mucho sueño, las nubes grises en la ventana y el aire húmedo no ayudaban. Pero debía hacerlo.

Ya había anochecido, y no tenía intenciones de bajar a cenar con su padre. Pensó que, a la misma hora dentro de una semana, estaría comprometido. Se quitó aquella imagen inmediatamente de su mente. Ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

Sin embargo, aún no le había dicho a nadie. Lo del compromiso, claro. Por primera vez, sería posible que Naruto esté decepcionado de él. Ni modo, el lunes se los haría saber.

Desde aquel beso en el aeropuerto, se había prohibido terminantemente volver a pensar en ella. En cierto sentido, la odiaba. Porque como iba a estar ausente, permitiría que se comprometa con Karin. Porque su ausencia le daba a entender que no le importaba, que nunca le importó.

Porque lo había dejado solo. _"¿Tan fácil es dejarlo todo para ti?_" le había preguntado, en un afán desesperado por hacerla sentir culpable. Por que se quedase.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, y maldijo en voz baja. Se levantó del sillón en donde estaba mirando televisión y comenzó a buscarlo. El sonido venía del escritorio, así que encendió un par de luces y revolvió todo aquel papeleo.

Finalmente lo halló debajo de una carpeta, el balance del mes pasado de Julio. Miró la pantalla pequeña y bufó desganado antes de atender.

-Dobe –dijo a modo de saludo-.

-_Teme, estás en grandes problemas._

Sasuke levantó una ceja. Lo último que le faltaba era que el imbécil rubio lo amenazase.

-No me digas –dijo sarcástico, dando a entender que quería que continuase-.

-_Ohh sí_ –habló Naruto desde el otro lado, bastante enfadado-. _¿Podrías explicarme eso de tu compromiso la semana entrante?_

Se quedó helado. ¿Cómo rayos se había enterado? Casi suelta su celular, pero recobró el sentido segundos antes.

-_Vaya, te he dejado sin palabras, ¿eh, bastardo?_

-¿Quién…? ¿Cuándo…? Ya te lo explicaré Naruto –dijo él, fastidiado porque se ponía nervioso ante el rubio-.

-_Estoy realmente ofendido_ –dijo con sorna-. _Creí que sería tu padrino de bodas, de compromiso, o de lo que sea._

-Ya cállate, imbécil. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-_Me decepcionas, Sasuke_ –el tono se volvió mas firme, lo que hizo que el azabache prestase más atención-. _Creí que realmente te gustaba Sakura-chan._

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga, un sábado por la noche. Entrecerró los ojos y en un instante ya estaba de muy, muy mal humor.

-No sé por qué te interesa tanto –escupió de mala manera-. Después de todo, ella no esta aquí. Ya debe tener a otro en Londres –no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de dolor-. Y sin ir más lejos, yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana. Ahora dime quién te lo dijo.

-_No hables así de Sakura-chan –_le increpó_-. Y me interesa porque eres mi amigo _–continuó el ojiazul sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Sasuke-. _Y durante unas pocas semanas desde las que te conozco, te he visto realmente feliz._

El azabache puso un puño en el escritorio.

-Métete en tus asuntos –amenazó-.

-_Karin estaba alardeando de ello hace unos pocos minutos en la playa_ –se explicó, cambiando de tema_-. Creí que era mentira, pero tus respuestas te delatan. Estoy… Estamos realmente decepcionados de ti._

-Tendrás una explicación decente el lunes, dobe. Vete y ponte bien ebrio. Déjame en paz.

-_Adiós teme_ –respondió con voz triste, y colgó-.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Un compromiso está conformado por dos partes. Y ciertamente no podía contar con que Karin mantuviese su enorme boca cerrada. Ya arreglaría aquel problema.

Pensó de nuevo en lo que había dicho sobre la pelirrosa, y quiso hacerse atropellar por un tren. "_Ya debe tener a otro en Londres…_" Era un bastardo, era de lo peor. Tenía que hablar con ella… Necesitaba volver a oír su voz. Tal vez… Contarle lo de Karin. Dar por terminada la situación, dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de culpa horrible que no le permitía tragar.

-Necesito licor –masculló, y se fue de un portazo-.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Ya era lunes. Se había despertado una hora antes, había desayunado algo liviano, se había vestido con ropa formal (un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y saco negro) y se había tomado un taxi hasta la puerta de aquel lugar. Ahora tragaba duro frente al imponente cartel, que clamaba "Uchiha Corporation"; dejándola sin escapatoria.

Todavía no podía creer que realmente había aceptado. Se dijo a sí misma que fue porque simplemente no podía decirle que no a su madre. De todas maneras, ¿en qué había estado pensando? Era una loca, una masoquista, y una sádica.

Inspiró hondo y empujó la puerta. El edificio de oficinas no dejaba nada que desear. La recepción era imponente, exquisita. Había una lámpara de cristales iluminando el lugar, una sala cubierta con una preciosa alfombra colorada y asientos de diseñador en cada pared.

Cruzó los treinta metros que separaban la puerta de vidrio que daba a la calle con el escritorio de la recepcionista. Se detuvo frente a ella, el mostrador tendría un metro y medio de altura.

-Buenos días –dijo amablemente la señorita, captando su atención-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Tengo una solicitud para el puesto de traductora al japonés –explicó con voz clara, esperando indicaciones-.

La recepcionista revolvió unos papeles y asintió.

-Haruno Sakura, ¿verdad?

La pelirrosa tragó saliva y asintió también. La señorita apretó el botón del intercomunicador.

-Señor Inuzuka, ha llegado la traductora.  
-_Perfecto. Hazla subir a mi despacho_ –dijo una voz por el altoparlante-.

Sakura la miró interrogante, y la recepcionista le sonrió. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo y esta vez apretó otro botón. A los pocos segundos, otra señorita se apareció por una puerta detrás del mostrador. La pelirrosa se sentía un poco intimidada. Demasiada tecnología para un solo edificio.

-Señorita Haruno, acompáñeme –le dijo la señorita, recién salida desde atrás-.

Sakura la siguió y saludó con la mano a la recepcionista. Entró por un pasillo, tan bien decorado como el vestíbulo, en el que había tres ascensores. Su acompañante llamó al primero.

-¿Cómo ha estado su viaje?

La pelirrosa ensanchó sus ojos verdes. ¿Cuánta información le había dado su madre a la empresa? ¿Cuántas personas lo sabían? Se sintió aún más intimidada, y tuvo que tranquilizarse para responder, al mismo tiempo que entraba al ascensor.

-Bien. Muchas gracias.

La mujer le sonrió y no volvió a hablarle. _Gracias a Dios_ –pensó-. Se preguntó cómo se vería ella respecto a todas las otras candidatas. Joven, inexperta, e inmadura. Tragó saliva de nuevo. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. No importaba cuánto la alentase su madre, ella no estaba a la altura de una empresa multinacional como era la de los Uchihas. Se preguntó si ese tal "Inuzuka" (apellido japonés, le extrañó bastante) conocería a Sasuke. Empezaba a desanimarse.

La puertas metálicas del elevador se abrieron y la señorita que la acompañaba salió primero.

-Acompáñeme, Señorita Haruno.

Un cartel de plástico indicaba que se encontraban en el piso diecisiete. La decoración era muy parecida a la del vestíbulo, tal vez era igual en todo el edificio. Le sonrió amablemente a la señorita y la siguió. Los pasillos eran extensos, había oficinas donde quiera que se mirase. Llegaron a una puerta doble, la más grande que Sakura había visto en ese piso, y leyó a un costado, en un cartel de plástico:

Kiba Inuzuka

Jefe de Relaciones Exteriores

Departamento de Traducción

Se detuvieron y su acompañante golpeó a la puerta. Un "pase" se oyó desde dentro y ella abrió la puerta, extendiendo el brazo, dando a entender que Sakura entraría, pero ella no.

-Entre. No se preocupe por nada.

Tímidamente, atravesó las puertas de madera y divisó a un hombre de veinticinco años, hablando por su celular. Era más joven de lo que ella esperaba, eso era seguro. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a las que serían su competencia, pero sólo estaba aquel joven. Tenía cabellos marrones desordenados, ojos café y apoyaba sus piernas encima del escritorio. Cuando notó la presencia de la pelirrosa, bajó los pies, cerró su celular y sonrió.

-Bienvenida a Uchiha Corporation, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

-

**A**uthor's Note: Lamento muchísimo la demora, amigos. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto. Sé que no tengo excusas reales, y le echaré la culpa a la endemoniada inspiración. xD En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Antes de que digan que es demasiado corto, les quiero informar que tiene 2985 palabras, y que no tienen una mínima idea de lo que me ha costado escribir esto, con mi cabeza pensando en otra cosa. Les agradecería un poco de compasión. Es lo único que les pido. En cuanto al capítulo (me refiero a la trama)... Sí, estoy loca. ¿Sakura trabajando en la Uchiha Corporation? Wow... En fin, espero que les haya gustado ese detalle. Ya veré si vuelven a hablar por teléfono o no. Quiero pedir disculpas si la historia se les hace demasiado engorrosa o cansadora, o si mi definición del dolor es demasiado... (¿cómo lo explico?) Exagerada. Eso. De todas formas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Los adoro. Gracias por leer. xD

**_Merecerá un Review?_** OwO


	15. Capítulo Catorce

**Bring me to Life**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Catorce

Tímidamente, atravesó las puertas de madera y divisó a un hombre de veinticinco años, hablando por su celular. Era más joven de lo que ella esperaba, eso era seguro. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a las que serían su competencia, pero sólo estaba aquel joven. Tenía cabellos marrones desordenados, ojos café y apoyaba sus piernas encima del escritorio. Cuando notó la presencia de la pelirrosa, bajó los pies, cerró su celular y sonrió.

-Bienvenida a Uchiha Corporation, Haruno Sakura.

Se quedó observando su cabello rosa, y esta vez sonrió más amigablemente. Los primeros días en un trabajo nuevo eran, por lo general, intmidantes, y él lo sabía. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, y despacio, se acercó al escritorio del hombre.

-Buenos días –respondió bajando la cabeza en señal de saludo-. ¿Puedo? –inquirió poniendo una mano sobre el respaldo de una silla-.

-Por supuesto.

Inuzuka Kiba la observó con atención. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Parecía demasiado joven como para tener cuatro certificados de varios países sobre la lengua inglesa; y más aún viniendo de un país tan lejano y autosuficiente como Japón.

Él estaba más o menos en la mismas condiciones, con la diferencia de que él ya tenía veintitrés años y sus padres habían sido traductores. Lo menos que se podía esperar de un niño en cuya casa se hablasen tres idiomas, es que fuese traductor. Miró a la pelirrosa con curiosidad.

-¿Has sido traductora antes? –le preguntó en japonés, para hacerle la entrevista y ponerla a prueba al mismo tiempo-.

Sakura ensanchó sus ojos ante la pregunta en su idioma nativo, y más aún al oír el perfecto acento de su interlocutor, y se preguntó si él conocía Japón. O a Sasuke.

-Iie –negó con la cabeza-. Sólo informalmente, para amigos o conocidos –añadió inmediatamente, también en japonés-. Estoy segura de poder hacerlo bien –aseguró-.

Kiba se reclinó en su silla, con las cejas levantadas y la boca entreabierta. La joven frente a sí tenía acento nativo, no había errores de pronunciación alguno. Y hablaba fluidamente.

"_-Estoy segura de poder hacerlo bien_" había dicho ella, y él rió para sus adentros. Con todos esos exámenes de alto nivel que había aprobado, podría sacar una licenciatura sin demasiado esfuerzo.

_Podrá ayudarme con las condenadas videoconferencias_ –pensó, feliz. Por fin alguien competente. Se incorporó en su asiento, y sonrió ampliamente.

-Estás contratada –anunció, y Sakura luchó para no dejar caer su mandíbula. El hombre le extendió una mano; y la pelirrosa se la estrechó suavemente-. Puedes llamarme Kiba. Okaeri.

-Etto… Arigato gozaimasu –tartamudeó-. Pero… ¿acaso no tiene que entrevistar a más candidatos…?

Kiba ensanchó los ojos, y le sonrió.

-¿Candidatos? –preguntó, incrédulo-. Nosotros no buscamos a nuestros empleados de la manera convencional, señorita Sakura –había vuelto a hablar en inglés-. Tenemos un método un poco más… Original –sonrió arrogante ante la mirada interrogante de la pelirrosa, y se puso de pie-. Venga, se lo explicaré mientras le muestro su escritorio.

Sakura asintió y lo siguió afuera de la enorme oficina, entrando de nuevo al lujoso pasillo.

-Nosotros no llamamos a varios aspirantes, sino que los buscamos en universidades o empresas menores. Gente con talento, ¿comprendes? –Sakura se sintió halagada, y asintió frenéticamente-.

Sin embargo, este era su primer trabajo, y estaba segura de que no había asistido a ninguna universidad. "-_Estoy orgullosa de mí misma por haberte conseguido una solicitud en la sede londinense de la Corporación Uchiha…_" Su madre, por supuesto. Ella había enviado su currículum; y los ejecutivos no habían podido pasarlo por alto. Ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido.

Caminaron unos veinte metros, girando en un par de esquinas. Al parecer, su escritorio se encontraba en ese mismo piso. En el pasillo que ahora recorrían, las puertas se habían duplicado; lo que significaba que las habitaciones –u oficinas, en este caso- serían más pequeñas. No era necesariamente malo. Tenía bien calro que una oficina como la de Kiba era una exageración para una novata como lo era ella.

Llegaron a una puerta entre todas las que había, y Sakura se sintió como en un hotel. Kiba se detuvo, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

No era tan pequeña, después de todo. No tenía ventanas porque estaba del lado de adentro del edificio, pero sí un ducto de ventilación en el techo. Un enorme escritorio que ocupaba toda una pared, con una computadora en una esquina y un pequeño sofá. Las paredes eran de color rojo oscuro y el piso estaba cubierto con baldosas negras. Los muebles eran de una preciosa madera clara.

-Gracias –dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa, entusiasmada, y se apresuró a entrar-.

-Que bueno que te guste –Kiba se quedó del lado de afuera, y le entregó la llave que tenía en la mano-. Ten. Esta es tu copia. Los papeles en el escritorio –explicó señalándolos-, son las reglas a seguir y también debería haber un mapa de la empresa. Puedes llevártelos si quieres. Tus horarios son de lunes a viernes, de siete de la mañana a dos de la tarde. Junto al teléfono –señaló en dirección al aparato junto a la computadora, y la pelirrosa asintió, se encuentran todos los internos telefónicos, nombres de tus superiores y el localizador de tu supervisora, a la que acudirás si tienes cualquier problema.

-Entendido –aseguró-.

-¿Empezarás hoy? –preguntó Kiba incrédulo, viendo como Sakura tomaba los mencionados papeles con toda intención de leerlos. Ella sonrió-.

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó arrogante. Luego se dio cuenta de su prepotencia y bajó la cabeza-. Quiero decir, si usted me lo permite, Kiba-sama.

-Por mí no hay problema –respondió riendo-. Si ese es el caso, déjame decirte un par de cosas más –Sakura asintió-. Incluyéndome, sólo hay dos traductores al japonés aquí. Ahora contigo, seremos tres. Habrá bastante que hacer, considerando que la sede central está en Japón…

_Si tan sólo supiera_ –pensó Sakura-.

-En veinte minutos, entonces, comenzarán a llegarte tus primeros trabajos, ya sea que alguien te toque a la puerta o los recibas por la computadora. El que sea que te de la traducción te explicará a dónde tienes que enviarla. Buena suerte.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Sasuke se despertó esa mañana envidiando a su hermano mayor. Estaba seguro de que en estos momentos, él se estaría riendo de su idiotez. O de su cobardía. O de él en general.

Itachi probablemente estaría durmiendo tranquilamente en algún lujoso hotel alrededor del mundo, aprovechándose de su apellido y viviendo junto a la mujer que él quisiese. Se había ido –Corrección: su padre lo había echado- tranquilo porque en el mundo actual, desheredar a los hijos era imposible e ilegal. Tendría su porción de la torta Uchiha tarde o temprano.

Pero él era simplemente incapaz de dejar la empresa a manos del energúmeno de su padre. No sabía lo que era capaz de hacer, ni mucho menos lo que circulaba por su retorcida mente. Tantos años de esfuerzo por parte de sus ancestros… No, no podía hacer eso.

Se subió al Mercedes negro y manejó hasta la Secundaria Konoha. Bufó mientras estacionaba frente a su escuela. Estaba pensando seriamente en quedarse libre y rendir todas las asignaturas a fin de año. Hizo una mueca cuando se bajó y vio el rosa pálido del cerezo a lo lejos.

Entró, y se vio tentado a esperar a la pelirrosa en el casillero. Tal vez todo era una horrible broma, tal vez viese entrar como todos los días a esa cabellera rosa y esos ojos verdes.

Naruto lo molestó cuando lo vio, pero gracias a Dios no mencionó el asunto pendiente que tenían, el detalle con Karin. Lo siguió resignado, con un extraño y _molesto_ nudo en la garganta, hasta el aula.

Se sentó en el lugar de siempre. Dejando libre el asiento a su lado. Ella podría volver en cualquier momento, y su silla estaría libre porque _él la estaría cuidando_. Sabía que Naruto lo estaban observando desde atrás, pero eso poco le importaba.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? –le preguntó Karin apenas llegó, apyoando su bolso en la mesa que _era_ de Sakura-.

El Uchiha levantó la cabeza y la fulminó con una mirada sombría.

-Lo siento Karin –dijo con los dientes apretados-. Ese lugar está ocupado.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-La estúpida pelo de chicle se marchó a Londres el sábado –siseó, furiosa-.

Y si había algo que Sasuke definitivamente _no_ necesitaba, era que se lo recordasen. Le dedicó la mirada más oscura y sombría que jamás hizo y entornó los ojos. Apretó los dientes con más fuerza.

-Podría venir en cualquier momento –masculló, haciendo que Karin tragase saliva nerviosa-.

La pelirroja bufó, iracunda; tomó su maletín y fue a su asiento habitual, detrás de todo.

-Sasuke… -lo llamó Naruto desde atrás con un deje de tristeza. El aludido sólo ladeó la cabeza, Hinata se mordió el labio-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Hn. Lo que sea.

Obviamente, Naruto se coló en el auto de Sasuke cuando terminaron las clases, así como se metió de prepo en su casa. El Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a ir a la casa del rubio. Sólo quería ir a _su_ casa, estar en _su_ habitación, tocando _su_ piano… Justo como ella lo hacía. Ugh, se estaba volviendo loco.

Llegó a su habitación, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de su amigo hiperactivo. Se sentó en la banqueta del piano de cola, pasando los dedos suavemente por encima de las teclas, aunque sin tocar ninguna en especial.

El rubio lo miró sonriendo, sentado a sus anchas en el largo sofá negro. Sasuke levantó una ceja, notando el escudriño que le dedicaba Naruto.

-¿Qué miras? –increpó-.

-¿Sabes? Sakura-chan adora los pianos –el nombre de la pelirrosa llamó la atención del pelinegro, que fulminó con la mirada al rubio. Sin embargo, Naruto no le dio importancia-. Cuando era pequeña, solía ir a casa de Ino sólo para jugar con el teclado eléctrico que ella tenía… -suspiró con nostalgia-. Y luego fue a clases durante dos años, aunque nunca tuvo dinero para tener uno propio.

Sasuke bajó la vista en silencio y la posó sobre el piano de cola. Ella nunca le había dicho eso. No podía evitar preguntarse, una vez más, quién era Sakura realmente. ¿Cuántas cosas había de ella que él no conocía?

-Una vez tocó en este piano… -susurró-.

Naruto llegó a oírlo y ensanchó los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Sakura-chan estuvo en tu casa!? –exclamó, entre sorprendido e indignado-.

-Cállate dobe –masculló Sasuke-. Sí, estuvo aquí…

-Te lo tenías bien escondidito –siseó Naruto con sorna-. ¿Quién lo diría? El magnate Uchiha Sasuke trayendo compañeritas de la escuela a su casa.

Voló un almohadonazo, cortesía de Sasuke.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

-¡Sasuke-kun, ya estamos comprometidos! ¡Estoy muy, muy feliz! –exclamaba Haruho Karin a los cuatro días de aquella charla entre Naruto y Sasuke.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

A lo largo de esa semana, Sakura ya se había adaptado bastante bien a la rutina londinense. Estaba pensando seriamente en llamar a sus amigos, pues no les había hablado por teléfono desde aquel último viernes y tampoco había tenido tiempo suficiente para chatear. Estaba concentrada de lleno en su trabajo y en el instituto. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para extrañar a Japón.

Entre nosotros, todavía no tenía idea de que Sasuke ya se había comprometido. Naruto no se había animado a llamarla para contárselo, e incluso había increpado al Uchiha para que lo hiciera él, pero no hubo caso. El rubio estaba decepcionado, ¿desde cuándo su amigo era tan… _cobarde_?

Se despertó y pudo ver la luz característica de un día nublado que llegaba desde su ventana. Ya era miércoles, ¿quién lo hubiese dicho? La transición de Japón a Inglaterra fue incluso más fácil y menos dolorosa de lo que ella se esperaba. El tiempo se le pasaba volando.

En media hora estaba en la puerta de la Uchiha Corporation, sonriente. Estaba bastante feliz con su trabajo. La empresa exigía que el nombre del traductor debía de estar presente en el texto traducido, y debido a la indiferencia de Sasuke –léase: no llamados, no mails, no cartas- estaba segura de que él no estaba enterado de que trabajaba en su empresa.

Se llevaba de maravilla con Kiba, su jefe; en aquella semana y media. Incluso consiguió que la dejasen ir con ropa un poco más informal; y ahí estaba, vestida con jeans azules y una remera negra. Pero llevaba el saco negro con el logo de la empresa.

Saludó a la recepcionista y la misma la anotó en un cuaderno utilizado para marcar la asistencia de los empleados. Subió por el elevador sola, ya no necesitaba escolta para ir por el edificio, aunque siempre llevaba el mapa en el bolsillo. Llegó al piso diecisiete y prácticamente corrió hacia su pequeña oficina, dejando su mochila de la escuela en su pequeño sillón y el maletín del trabajo sobre el escritorio.

Encendió la computadora, pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que terminase de prenderse. Salió al pasillo alfombrado y fue derecho hacia el despacho de Kiba, para avisarle que había llegado y preguntarle si necesitaba algo.

Toqué a la puerta y me apresuré a entrar.

-Buenos días, Kiba-san –aunque estaban en Londres, aún tenía la costumbre de usar los sufijos japoneses-.

El moreno la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, con los pies encima del escritorio.

-¡Sakura-san! –exclamó contento-. Tengo excelentes noticias para el día de hoy.

La pelirrosa levantó las cejas y lo miró con ojos interrogantes.

-Cuénteme –pidió sentándose en la silla que había del otro lado del escritorio, entusiasmada-.

Kiba se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos. Luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

-Hoy tenemos la video conferencia con la sede central y todas las del mundo… Parece que el heredero Uchiha se ha comprometido –comentó entusiasmado-.

El moreno continuó hablando, pero ya nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para Sakura. Seguro que había entendido mal, o estaban hablando de otro heredero que ella no conocía. Sasuke no era del tipo que se comprometería. Al menos… No sin avisarle. Creía que eran amigos.

-¿Sakura? ¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó Kiba, meciéndose sobre su silla y acercando su rostro al de ella, preocupado-.

Ella lo volvió a mirar, y recompuso su rostro. Prácticamente no se había dado cuenta de cuando su mandíbula se desencajó y sus ojos se fijaron en el vacío.

-Lo siento, ¿qué?

-Tú serás la traductora principal –dijo Kiba recuperando su amplia sonrisa, demasiado entusiasmado para la chica-. ¡Darás la cara por toda la sede londinense! ¿Acaso no es genial?

Ya nada era bonito de aquel día. El cielo nublado se había vuelto completamente negro para ella y estaba segura de que no podría mantenerse en pie.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó, tal vez en un tono demasiado brusco-.

-A las once… Todavía hay tiempo para que te prepares. Habrá un pequeño discurso de no más de una hoja, pero tendrás permiso para improvisar un poco –se explayó Inuzuka-.

¡¿Ese mismo día?! El mundo se había vuelto loco. No podía renunciar, no después de que su madre hiciese tanto esfuerzo en conseguirle ese trabajo… ¿Pero que haría cuando lo tuviese frente suyo, aunque fuese en una pantalla, mirándolo a los ojos? No estaba segura de poder hacerlo.


	16. Capítulo Quince

**Bring me to Life**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Quince

-¿Sakura? ¿Segura que estás bien? –volvió a inquerir Kiba, preocupado-.

Ella parecía no querer contarle algo, y se había puesto especialmente extraña cuando le dijo que hablaría en persona (bueno, mediante videoconferencia, que era prácticamente lo mismo) con el heredero de la Uchiha Corporation, el joven Sasuke.

La pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza y salió de sus pensamientos. Le sonrió melancólica a Kiba y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué? Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí –afirmó ella, recobrándose de repente-. A las once me dijiste, ¿verdad? –Kiba asintió-. De acuerdo, Kiba-san. Estaré aquí a las once menos diez. Hasta entonces.

Y con otra sonrisa más, se despidió de él y salió por la puerta a sus anchas.

Kiba miró a la puerta pensativo. Sakura estaba extraña. Ella no solía sonreír tanto, y pareciese como si tratase de ocultarle algo. ¿Qué le sucedía con Uchiha Sasuke? Sabía que provenía de Japón, pero de eso a siquiera conocer al heredero… Era prácticamente imposible. Sacudió la cabeza contrariado, chasqueando la lengua. Ya estaba pensando idioteces.

La pelirrosa corrió por los pasillos con el corazón en la boca, buscando la puerta de madera que llevaba su nombre. La encontró en pocos segundos y entró a su oficina apurada, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Ya estaba hiperventilando de los nervios, y cuando se puso las manos en las mejillas se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

¿Seguía siendo débil? Tenía un complejo con la debilidad, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar preguntárselo. La sola idea de volver a ver su rostro la estaba atormentando, y sin querer darse cuenta se había puesto a llorar por él. De nuevo, cabe aclarar. Y ella que creía que lo tenía superado. Apretó los dientes con ira y ahogó un sollozo.

Había algo más que en todo ese asunto, algo más que ver el rostro de Sasuke en una pantalla en vivo y en directo. Ella tenía que felicitarlo, por su compromiso. Imaginar la mano del azabache con un anillo hacía que su corazón se retorciese en el pecho y quisiese gritar del dolor. Todavía no podía creerlo. Quería creer que todo era un error, querría nunca haber escuchado esas palabras por parte de su jefe.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Podía entenderlo por parte de Sasuke, estaba segura de que debería de sentirse bastante mal… O eso era lo que quería pensar, al menos. Recordaba que había comentado un día en la cafetería que su padre pretendía hacerlo casar a la fuerza; pero nunca creyó que lo decía literalmente.

Pero… ¿Por qué ni Naruto, ni Hinata ni Ino le habían dicho nada? Estaba segura de que al menos uno de ellos los había visto juntos en el cerezo, que alguno de ellos sospechaba de lo que pasaba entre Sasuke y ella. Y sin embargo… No le habían dicho nada.

Se había enterado de la peor forma, en su trabajo, tan impersonalmente… Era lo que más le dolía. Nadie se había dignado a avisarle… Y si no fuese por su madre, porque ella le había conseguido ese trabajo… Seguramente hubiese tardado unas cuantas semanas en darse por enterada.

El mundo se le venía abajo, el cielo se le estaba cayendo encima y ahora estaba sola.

Sola.

Hubiese dado lo que fuese para no haber pensado en esa palabra. Pero esas dos sílabas la hacían sentir pésimo, le recordaban todos los años sufridos por culpa de Karin, porque era en su soledad en lo único que podía pensar en aquel entonces, hasta que Naruto y los demás la rescatasen de su oscuridad.

Karin.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Ella era la candidata perfecta. Una vez más, Karin le había ganado… Una vez más la pelirroja era mejor que ella. Se dejó caer contra la puerta y se sentó en la alfombra, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Se cubrió el torso con los brazos, intentando contener el dolor.

Porque nunca sería suficiente para él. Ella simplemente no estaba a su altura, y él necesitaba a una mujer refinada y de clase alta como Karin. No como ella.

Suspiró resignada, creyendo que no tenía sentido sentarse a llorar como una niña pequeña. Eso no arreglaría las cosas, y faltaba apenas una hora y media para la videoconferencia. Y él tenía que verla bien. De todos modos, ella la estaba pasando muy bien en Londres, ¿verdad? Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Escuchó un ruido junto a ella y vio como el periódico oficial de la empresa; que se distribuía a diario en todas las sedes a los empleados, se deslizaba por debajo de su puerta. Lo tomó con los ojos cerrados, imaginando lo que iba a ver allí.

-No puedo creerlo –susurró, casi sin voz-.

En la tapa, se lucía una foto de Sasuke y Karin. Ambos tenían una copa en una mano, y él la tomaba por la cintura a ella. El rostro del azabache era inexpresivo –tal como ella lo recordaba-, y la pelirroja sonreía a más no poder. Se mordió el labio. No le estaban mintiendo.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasó como si fuese un zombie, preguntándose cómo debería reaccionar cuando lo viese frente a la pantalla. No debería actuar como si nunca se hubiesen conocido, había descartado esa posibilidad; pues antes de todo eran amigos. Probablemente lo saludaría, y luego en vez de decirle Uchiha Sasuke-sama, tal vez le diría Uchiha-san… Cómo él le había dicho que nunca más le dijese.

No podía evitar preguntarse cómo serían las cosas para él. Estaba segura de que mucho más difíciles, después de todo él era el que tenía una empresa multinacional a sus espaldas. Se preguntaba si pensaba en ella de vez en cuando, y dolía pensar que tal vez él tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer –como una prometida de la que ocuparse.

De cualquier modo, esta vez no iba a huir. Se presentaría, y se moría de ganas de ver la cara de Sasuke cuando la viese a ella trabajando para él, sin que él se enterara en absoluto. Y la cara de Kiba, cuando viese la cara de Sasuke. Esa pequeña diversión ayudaba a que se le despejase un poco la mente.

Luego de haber hecho dos traducciones, pasear por la cafetería (que abarcaba todo el piso doce), y husmear en la biblioteca de la empresa, fue a buscar a Kiba. No ganaba nada evadiendo la situación, en cambio, si iba a esa videoconferencia; podría volver a ver su rostro. Entró a los baños que había en ese piso, y se vio a sí misma en los enormes espejos. El maquillaje se le había corrido por las lágrimas, así que se lavó toda la cara y volvió a maquillarse los ojos cuidadosamente.

Salió con la mente un poco más despejada y objetiva. No tenía que darle ninguna explicación, no tenía por qué decirle nada en especial. Ahora, ella era solamente su traductora. Ni su amiga, ni su nov… Nada. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya debería de estar allí.

Kiba la estaba esperando en la puerta, mordiéndose el labio nervioso y moviendo el pie haciendo un ruido molesto. La estaba esperando, y se recriminó mentalmente por haber tenido tanto tiempo y no haber llegado un poco antes. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor a paso rápido.

-Vamos a la sala de reuniones número siete –le explicó simplemente, mientras entraban en el elevador-.

Sakura asintió y Kiba presionó el botón del piso veintidós. Nunca terminaría de conocer aquel edificio. Se notaba a leguas los nervios que carcomían por dentro al moreno, y pensó que tal vez, ella también debería de estar un poco más nerviosa. Quién lo diría, ocupar su cabeza en otras cosas sí que la había distraído.

El timbre del ascensor la sacó de sus pensamientos y salieron a paso rápido, y pronto entraron a esa aludida sala de reuniones, llena de gerentes ejecutivos y el presidente general de la sede inglesa. Sakura hizo una tonta reverencia, acostumbrada a su vida en Japón, y todos asintieron en aceptación.

-Ella es Haruno Sakura, traductora oficial de esta reunión –la presentó Kiba-.

Se dijo a sí misma que luego le preguntaría al Inuzuka por qué la habían elegido a ella, si él también sabía perfectamente japonés. Obtuvo la respuesta a los pocos segundos, cuando el moreno le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Probablemente estaba allí únicamente para presentarla, dado que él era su jefe. En fin, ahora no había vuelta a atrás; y estaba rodeada de gente que no conocía. El pánico comenzó a rodearla.

Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, cuando un hombre mayor, probablemente el jefe de Kiba, se puso de pie y lo llamó.

-Kiba, por favor, quédate. Supervisa el trabajo de tu subordinada –ordenó el hombre-.

-Pero, señor…

-Nada es más importante que esto –señaló severamente-. Probablemente será la reunión del año. No podemos arriesgarnos a una chica empleada hace sólo una semana.

Sakura apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, el hombre tenía razón. Se sentó en el asiento que tenía su nombre, escrito con letras occidentales y en kanjis debajo. Había una enorme mesa con diez personas allí sentadas en forma de "U", y una enorme pantalla en el centro; con una cámara encima. Era una videoconferencia, se recordó.

Su asiento estaba exactamente en el medio, y a su derecha se sentaba el hombre que le había pedido a Kiba que se quedase. Leyó su cartel y vio que era el presidente general; y tragó saliva. No lo conocía. Tendría que limitarse a traducir. No había tiempo para asuntos personales.

Kiba asintió nervioso y tomó una silla vacía para sentarse en una de las puntas de la mesa. Le sonrió a Sakura para darle confianza, y ella también le sonrió, aunque no con tanta sinceridad como le hubiese gustado. El presidente marcó un número en un teléfono que había frente a ellos, y esperaron. Notó que había micrófonos de pie para todos, puestos en la mesa, y uno al estilo auricular para ella. Se lo puso en su cabeza, y acomodó el micrófono como si fuese una operadora de un _call center_.

El hombre que estaba a su lado se acercó a su oído.

-Tranquila, preciosa –dijo paternalmente-. Te explicaré cómo será esto –Sakura asintió complacida-. Comprobarás que la comunicación funciona bien, y luego te presentarás a ti misma. Algo como "Buenos días, soy Haruno Sakura, su traductora." O algo por el estilo, sabrás manejarte. Luego comenzaremos el diálogo. ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura asintió frenéticamente, cada vez más entusiasmada.

Los pitidos parecieron eternos, hasta que él contestó. Observó alucinada como Sasuke volvía a sentarse luego de encender la cámara junto al que reconoció como Naruto, y se preguntó que rayos hacía allí. Sacudió la cabeza y vio la expresión de su rostro. Al parecer todavía no la había notado, porque era perfectamente fría. Naruto tampoco. Sus ojos ardieron y sintió ganas de llorar; pero entonces recordó las instrucciones del presidente.

Se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke en la pantalla.

-Buenos días, Uchiha-san.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

No, nadie, pero _nadie_ tenía idea de lo espantoso que había sido su día. Se había quedado dormido en la mañana, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de ducharse antes de ir al instituto. Entre insultos y maldiciones, se las arregló para alejarse de la pegajosa de Karin –quien podía jactarse, ahora con mucha razón, de ser su prometida-, y sentarse junto a Naruto, porque Hinata había faltado.

Hasta ese punto, todo iba medianamente bien. El verdadero caos comenzó cuando, luego de haber toda una mañana en el instituto deseando llegar a su habitación y dormir durante toda la condenada tarde; su padre le ordenó literalmente que vaya a la empresa a una videoconferencia con los ejecutivos, porque querían felicitarlo sobre su flamante compromiso.

Y él que quería tirar su maldito compromiso por el retrete.

Luego de unos cuantos gritos y peleas entre ellos dos, finalmente terminó cediendo ante su petición. _Como siempre,_ masculló con odio. Para colmo, debido a la condenada diferencia de horarios, sería a las siete de la tarde. Perfecto. Todo el día arruinado porque tendría que estar preparándose psicológicamente para enfrentarse a esos viejos decrépitos que se creían alguien como para felicitarlo.

-Naruto, te paso a buscar a las seis y media.

Y así fue, tomó a regañadientes y mandando al infierno con la mirada al que sea que se atreviese a hablarle a su Mercedes negro; manejó hasta la casa del rubio y suspiró cuando oyó su histérica voz. Si bien a veces Naruto era exasperante, en situaciones como éstas (léase: situaciones en las cuales no dudaría en deformarle el rostro de un puñetazo a cualquiera que se le cruze, por el simple hecho de que estaba _molesto_) podía calmarlo un poco.

Ugh, qué pensaría Sakura si lo viese. Así, tan fuera de control.

Golpeó el volante con sus manos, y el rubio que iba a su lado lo miró extrañado.

-¿Tuviste un mal día, teme? Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

Ignorando la primera pregunta, porque la respuesta era _obvia_, decidió contestar a la segunda.

-Hay unos ejecutivos en Londres que quieren felicitarme por mi "compromiso" –masculló, siseando la última palabra-.

Los labios de Naruto se abrieron en una perfecta "O" de entendimiento mientras volvía su vista adelante. Sasuke le había explicado todo unos cuantos días atrás, y él había entendido. Por eso eran amigos, supuso. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo, sabía que el azabache no tenía opción, estaba acorralado.

-Pero tú no hablas inglés –observó el rubio al cabo de un rato de andar por las calles de Tokio-. Al menos no lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación coherente –agregó con sorna-.

-Gracias por recordármelo, dobe –dijo él, deteniéndose en un semáforo, y luego le sonrió arrogante-. Para eso existen los traductores.

-Oh, entiendo –dijo él-. ¿Falta mucho?

-Cuatro cuadras.

Y al cabo de unos quince minutos habían estacionado en el aparcamiento subterráneo al enorme –repito: _enorme_- edificio y Sasuke caminaba por el vestíbulo como alma que lo llevase el diablo. La gente prácticamente se reverenciaba al verlo y él no emitía palabra, caminando a paso apurado, decidido y _enfadado_ seguido por Naruto, que tenía que trotar para mantener el ritmo.

Abrieron de un portazo su sala de reuniones, que estaba reservada para él desde hacía unos meses. Naruto abrió las cortinas y observó alucinado el atardecer, y luego volteó a Sasuke, que ya estaba sentado en la silla, con un plasma frente a él y una cámara encima del mismo. Tamborileaba con nerviosismo sus dedos sobre la mesa, y apoyaba su cabeza en su otra mano.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Esperamos que nos llamen?

-Hmph, yo no pienso llamarles –escupió él-.

A los pocos minutos del silencio, el teléfono sonó, y Naruto se sentó entre nervioso y divertido a la derecha de Sasuke. Él descolgó el teléfono y activó los micrófonos y la cámara, y luego volvió a sentarse.

La pantalla se encendió, y vio con expresión aburrida a todos esos hombres sonriéndole falsamente. Asco, eso era lo que producían en él. Y pensar que todo el mundo esperaba que él se convirtiese en alguno de ellos tarde o temprano.

-Buenos días Uchiha-san –habló una voz femenina, y se vio vuelto por un déja vu increíble. Miró a la persona que había hablado, y su mandíbula cayó, sus ojos se ensancharon hasta salírseles-. Soy Haruno Sakura, su traductora.

La observó detenidamente, acercándose un poco más a la pantalla, poniéndose de pie violentamente y apoyando sus manos en la mesa, furioso. Los hombres hicieron una expresión de horror, pero poco le importaba. Se detuvo en la figura de aquella chica, que se hacía llamar como su antigua compañera de banco.

Ojos verdes perfectamente delineados, cintura pequeña apenas visible debido a la mesa, boca y nariz pequeñas, y terso cabello rosa. Era ella.

¡¿Qué rayos estaba ella haciendo allí?! No podía creer que ella estaba trabajando para él y él ni siquiera lo hubiese notado. Quiso gritarle cualquier infinidad de cosas, pero Naruto se le adelantó.

-¡Sakura-chaaan! –exclamó el rubio, literalmente subiéndose a la mesa; y tomando la pantalla entre sus manos-. ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Trabajas para el teme? ¡Voy a matarlo por no habérmelo dicho! Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estás?

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Todos los ejecutivos la estaban fulminando con la mirada, lo sabía, e incluso Kiba se le había acercado desconcertado, pero ella sólo podía sonreír ante los dos hombres que más quería hablándole a ella a través de la pantalla.

-¿¡Conoces a Sasuke-sama y a Naruto-sama!? –le preguntó Kiba, incrédulo-.

Sakura se volteó y le sonrió.

-Son mis mejores amigos –dijo alegremente-. Pero luego puedo hablar con ellos.

Todos los presentes ensancharon los ojos y la miraron fijamente, y ella se sonrojó. Naruto seguía gritando en japonés frases que sólo ella y Kiba entendían, y la vocecita del rubio parecía estar irritando a todos. Ignoró las múltiples preguntas y se acomodó el micrófono.

-Uchiha-san, Naruto, chotto matte te.

Se preguntaba cómo rayos había llegado allí, cómo diablos se había convertido en el centro de atención. Estaba profundamente sonrojada y todos los hombres (excepto Naruto, e incluído Sasuke) la escudriñaban con la mirada. El Uchiha no hizo caso al pedido de la pelirrosa y frunció el ceño.

-Sorerawo shoukai surudakede, Sakura kaisha wo shuuryou shimasu –dijo él con voz severa, acercando su boca al micrófono-.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó el presidente, frunciendo el ceño. Todo estaba saliendo al revés, y no era algo que le estuviese gustando-.

-Quiere que nos dejen solos –dijo Sakura mirando al suelo-.

Casi podía sentir la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke al verla sonrojarse por su culpa. El presidente fulminó con la mirada a Kiba, y éste asintió resignado.

-El señor Sasuke quiere que dejemos a Sakura sola para que puedan hablar.

-Lo siento mucho, señor –se disculpó Sakura-. Yo… Yo creo que me retiraré. Luego puedo hablar con ellos. Estoy segura de que tienen asuntos importantes de que tratar.

Miró hacia la pantalla, y vio cómo Sasuke fruncía el ceño, adivinando lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Honyaku suru –gruñó el azabache a Kiba-.

Intimidado, Kiba le tradujo todo lo que Sakura había dicho, y él la fulminó con la mirada. Ella frunció el ceño, queriéndole decir que no correspondía lo que estaban haciendo. Había sido una tonta, había arruinado todo. Ella no debería haber aceptado el estar ahí. Era una maldita egoísta… Todo por los desesperados deseos de volver a verlo.

-Sakura, taizai suru ka, subete no kasai –agravó su voz, y sintió como todos tragaron saliva por el tono de su voz. La pelirrosa lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¡Wo nokosu dake! –exclamó, dando un manotazo furioso a la mesa-.

Kiba miró a Sakura, incrédulo.

-Sakura se quedará, o despediré a todos –tradujo en voz alta, para todos los presentes-. Déjennos solos –terminó-.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, y _muy_ intimidados por las severas palabras del heredero Uchiha, todos los presentes salieron uno a uno, aunque Sakura les rogó porque se quedasen.

Cuando el último cerró la puerta, miró hacia la pantalla.

Naruto sonreía a más no poder, y Sasuke apretaba los labios, aunque podía ver un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Supongo que me debes una explicación? –dijo él, inseguro-.

* * *

A/N: Capítulo dedicado a mi amiga Florencia. Gracias por todo divina! Por leer mi fic, por bancarte mis locuras y por aguantarme todas las mañanas en tenis 8D Por venir a mi casa, por pensar conmigo en lo que tenía que escribir, y con todas las ideas que se nos ocurrieron para el fic; calculo que tendrá entre treinta y cuarenta capítulos xD Bueno, las ideas eran demasiado geniales y no podía dejarlas pasar. Te adoro, ¡gracias por ser mi amiga! =D

Aru :)


	17. Capítulo Dieciséis

**Bring me to Life  
**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Dieciséis

-¿Supongo que me debes una explicación? –dijo él, inseguro-.

Sakura estaba un poco mareada por tenerlo de nuevo frente a sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo deleitada porque hubiese hecho tanta movilización para poder hablar con ella. Sonrió tontamente, aunque sus ojos mostraban una determinación que no les pareció agradable a ninguno de los dos. Creía que la próxima vez que lo viese todo iba a ser diferente… Pero sólo habían pasado dos semanas y todo parecía normal.

_No._

Nada era igual. Ellos sólo eran amigos, y había algo roto en ella, dentro de su pecho. Y él… Él ahora era un hombre comprometido. Si alguna vez había habido algún tipo de esperanza… Ahora ya no había nada. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sin darse cuenta, estaba apretando los labios mientras miraba esos ojos negros.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar por los nervios, y quiso gritarle. Quiso abofetearlo si lo tuviese frente a él, quiso poder exigirle una explicación. ¿Por qué la había dejado al margen? Pero tenía demasiado miedo a la respuesta. Y no sólo eso… Ella no podía reclamarle nada. Él no tenía dueña. Y si tenía, esa era Karin… Y no podía echar a perder la que fuese, tal vez, la última oportunidad de hablarle como personas normales.

Esbozó una sonrisa, y se concentró en la suerte que tenía de poder estar viéndolo en vivo y en directo.

-Ohayo, Sasuke, Naruto.

Fue lo único que pudo decir, considerando que el rubio seguía presente del otro lado. Sasuke sonrió arrogante y la enorme sonrisa de Naruto era imposible de esquivar.

-¡Sakura-chaaaan! –exclamó-. Te extrañamos mucho, Sakura-chan. No nos has vuelto a llamar –dijo tornándose triste-. ¡Voy a conseguir tu teléfono!

-Lo siento mucho Naruto, he estado ocupada. No tengo excusa para dejar de llamar a mi mejor amigo –contestó sonriendo, mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa-. A partir de ahora, llamaré día por medio.

Como a un niño al que le acaban de dar un dulce, los ojos azules del rubio se iluminaron ante las palabras de la pelirrosa, y sonrió aún más.

-¿Lo prometes? –preguntó, entusiasmado-.

Sakura ahogó una risita.

-Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Supongo que querrás hablar con el teme –Naruto le guiñó un ojo y ella se mordió el labio-. Los dejo solos. ¡Sayonara Sakura-chan!

-¡Manda saludos a todos de mi parte! –exclamó Sakura mientras veía al hiperactivo rubio irse-.

-_¡Claro, Sakura-chan! _–se escuchó desde el pasillo-.

Sintió el ambiente tornarse pesado a medida que Naruto se iba y se dijo a sí misma que era todo producto de su mente, pues ni siquiera estaban juntos en el mismo lugar. Sintió un pequeño mareo al pensar en los pocos centímetros que la separaban de esa pantalla, y lo lejos que estaban a pesar de todo. Posó su mirada como una tonta en la superficie de la mesa, evitando la mirada del pelinegro.

-Sakura.

No respondió. Se mordió el labio de nuevo y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como le gustaba oír su nombre en su voz. El pelinegro que mostraba la pantalla frunció el ceño al ver que no contestaba.

-Sakura.

Esta vez sí, levantó sus ojos y enfrentó su mirada. No era dura, pero tampoco era tierna. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, pero no estaba sonriendo. Aunque era normal… Él no solía sonreír. La última vez que había visto ese brillo fue en el aeropuerto de Tokio, cuando luego de un roce de labios sin explicación ella se había dado la vuelta fugazmente…

_No. No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso_ –se dijo en su fuero interno-.

-Sasuke –respondió con una media sonrisa, bajito-.

No tenía tema de conversación.

Seguía igual que antes. Piel nívea y blanca, cabello negro cayendo con delicadeza a los lados de su rostro y ojos negros profundos y penetrantes, que parecían desnudarla.

-¿Por qué no estoy enterado de que prácticamente trabajas para mí? –siseó él, frunciendo el ceño. El brillo en sus ojos no se había ido, al menos-.

Sakura miró hacia un lado.

-Creí que lo sabías. Los traductores tienen que firmar los trabajos una vez hechos… Y supuse que tu padre te hacía leer informes del exterior.

Si bien no miraba la pantalla, casi pudo sentir la presión que hacía Sasuke apretando sus dientes. De acuerdo, lo admitía, su padre sí le hacía leer esos informes. La primera página contenía todos esos datos, pero él la pasaba de largo. Si hubiese prestado un poco más de atención… Golpeó la mesa con su puño y se dejó caer sobre su silla, poniendo una mano bajo su mentón.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos debido al sonido sordo que habían hecho. Vio la expresión de enojo que había en su rostro y suavizó su mirada, pero entreabrió la boca.

-Tú… -titubeó-. T… ¿Tú no lo sabías? –logró decir, sorprendida-.

Sasuke apretó el puño que había encima de la mesa hasta que los nudillos quedasen blancos.

-Lo siento, Sasuke –logró pronunciar la pelirrosa, sin salir de su asombro-. Yo creí… Yo creía que tu lo sabías –se disculpó-. Perdóname.

El pelinegro la miró a los ojos, ensanchándolos contrariado. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Ella no había hecho nada. Se la imaginó como cualquier adolescente buscando trabajo… ¿Cómo iban a saber en la sede de Londres que ella era su…? ¿Su qué? ¿Su amiga? No, ella era más que una amiga. Pero si de novias se hablaba, Karin ya había ocupado su lugar. Apretó el puño con más fuerza. Todo se había tornado muy complicado.

-Cállate –dijo amablemente él-. No tienes de qué disculparte, baka.

Y el silencio de nuevo.

Sasuke esperaba que ella abordase el tema. Sakura pensaba en cómo hacerlo. La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció y con ojos tristes y un poco húmedos, bajó la mirada a la mesa. No podía permitirse llorar. No frente a _él_. No frente a _nadie_.

Se mordió el labio mientras mecía entre sus dedos una lapicera, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Lo que ambos sabían, pero no querían mencionar. La persona que les impedía hablar sinceramente. La persona que Sakura jamás dejaría de odiar.

-Sasuke… -susurró inaudiblemente-.

-¿No vas a preguntármelo? –interrumpió él, y ella levantó la vista-.

Observó con tristeza cómo ese brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido, la sonrisa arrogante que había tenido hasta el momento se desvaneció en una línea apretada. Tragó saliva con fuerza. La iba a obligar a decirlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Pensó sus palabras y frunció el ceño.

La idea no le agradaba.

-Te comprometiste –sentenció finalmente, mirando a la mesa, y vergonzosamente una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-.

El ceño fruncido de Sasuke se relajó, y se preguntó por qué no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Sí –contestó fríamente-.

-Con Karin –dijo con sorna ella, como si fuese el peor insulto jamás dicho-.

-Sí –volvió a responder-.

Otra gruesa gota de agua salada rodó por su rostro. De acuerdo, ella no esperaba _esto_. ¿Qué esperaba en realidad? No lo sabía muy bien. Tal vez, un intento desesperado por explicarle ese algo (tenía que haber algo, él nunca se comprometería con Karin… No, jamás. ¿O sí?); o tal vez negarlo todo; pero no _esto_. Lo estaba admitiendo abiertamente… Y dolía más de lo que había esperado.

-Comprendo.

Mentira. No entendía nada. No entendía por qué era tan frío con ella, por qué no le explicaba nada, por qué no le daba una excusa, por qué no le hacía creer que era importante para él…

Por que tal vez no lo era.

Tal vez ella era un juego. Tal vez ella no cubría sus expectativas de mujer… No, era un hecho: ella no cubría sus expectativas de mujer. Ella era escuálida, pálida, demasiado callada, con poco carácter, y tenía el pelo rosa. Ella era débil. Y Uchiha Sasuke no necesitaba a alguien débil.

Sasuke miraba nervioso como la pelirrosa mantenía su cabeza gacha, sin moverse. Se estaba preocupando. ¿Realmente lo comprendía? Cada vez estaba más convencido de que él no la merecía, no merecía a alguien tan bueno como lo era ella. Ella no debería comprenderlo, ella debería de estar gritándole en la cara como podría haberle hecho algo así; debería de estar enfadada con él, debería de odiarlo en estos momentos. Porque ella lo había besado antes de irse, como prometiéndole que algún día volvería.

Su rostro permanecía impasible, mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella. Se imaginó su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba comprometido… Probablemente como un balde de agua fría, por el periódico de la empresa. Ese maldito periódico… Se hizo una nota mental de sacarlo de circulación cuando asumiese la presidencia.

Volviendo a Sakura… ¿Por qué no se movía? Empezaba a preocuparse. Entonces, ella levantó su rostro y vio con horror sus silenciosas lágrimas deslizándose sobre su nívea piel.

Ella se había rendido.

Se estremeció ante la idea, porque el conocía perfectamente la fuerza de voluntad que ella tenía. Sabía lo mucho que podía odiar, sabía lo bien que podía olvidar. Y de repente, él no quería quedar en el olvido.

-¿Puedo preguntar…? ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué? –susurró avergonzada, pero el pelinegro alcanzó a oírlo-.

-Negocios…

Sí, sabía que estaba siendo un animal, pero no tenía sentido disfrazar la verdad de lo ocurrido. Se había comprometido por negocios, por nada más. No cambiaba el hecho de que ahora fuese un hombre ocupado, pero lo justificaba, ¿no? Sakura asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos y reteniendo lágrimas.

-Comprendo –mintió de nuevo-. Supongo que ya no hay más de qué hablar, Sasuke… -dijo en un susurro, mientras se ponía de pie-.

-¿Cuándo vuelves? –se hizo el desentendido él, como si no la hubiese escuchado-.

La pelirrosa ensanchó los ojos de la sorpresa, para luego sonrojarse.

-Etto, yo…

-Naruto quiere que vengas a la fiesta de graduación –explicó él secamente, orgulloso, rehusándose a hacerle creer que la pregunta era realmente de su parte-.

Sakura se mordió el labio, mortificada.

-No creo que vuelva, Sasuke.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo; él no se esperaba esto.

Ensanchó los ojos y Sakura lo miró atemorizada, pues nunca había visto en el rostro de Sasuke lo que veía ahora. Pánico. Se suponía que ella se iría a visitar a su madre por unos meses, pero que luego volvería. Que se graduaría con ellos. Que irían a la misma universidad. Que serían amigos… Ella simplemente tenía que volver, no había otra alternativa. Frunció el ceño y la fulminó con la mirada, Sakura volvió su mirada al suelo.

-Explícate –exigió él de mala manera, ya bastante malhumorado-.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía él para hablarle así?

-Yo me _mudé_ a Londres –escupió ella, sin tacto, y Sasuke volvió a ensanchar los ojos-. No vine de vacaciones, Sasuke.

-Entonces… Tú… -dijo él, confundido, sin saber si en realidad quería entender lo que decía la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, lo cazó al segundo, y bajó su mirada a la mesa, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos-. No vas a volver –sentenció-.

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio, nunca había visto al azabache tan… ¿Raro? ¿Triste? ¿Resignado? No sabía muy bien como definirlo, pero sabía que no le gustaba verlo así.

-Aunque supongo que puedo ir una semana para su graduación –dijo con un deje de esperanza, pero él no la miró a los ojos-.

-Pero aún así, no vas a volver –volvió a sentenciar, y entonces subió su mirada-. ¿Por qué? ¿Eres infeliz en Japón? ¿Qué es lo que te impide volver?

_Todo_, se dijo en su mente, pero se abstuvo de decir esas palabras.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Sasuke… -quiso evadir su pregunta-.

Al Uchiha le hirvió la sangre, en un arrebato de ira.

-¡No me importa! –gritó él-. ¡Dime por qué demonios no puedes venir! –exigió saber-. ¡Estoy harto de tus malditos juegos, Sakura! ¿Qué era lo que pretendías cuando viniste a trabajar a mi empresa? ¡¿Qué estás intentando hacer?!

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se llenaron inconscientemente de lágrimas, rehusándose a creer que él le estaba gritando. El rostro de Sasuke expresaba ira pura, había golpeado varias veces la mesa con su puño y había acercado su cara a la cámara.

Estaba asustada, y decepcionada. Creyó que a él le gustaría verla de nuevo, pero cayó en la dolorosa cuenta de que no era así. Y de todos modos, no entendía por qué le gritaba. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Sasuke… -susurró para sí misma-.

Después de todo, se dice que uno nunca llega a conocer del todo a una persona. Era cierto.

-¡¿Creías que por conocerme tendrías el respeto de todos allá en Londres?! ¿¡Qué te tratarían mejor por ser mi amiga!? ¿En qué pensabas, eh Sakura? ¡Dime qué quieres de mí!

No, estaba equivocada. Ella no conocía a Sasuke Uchiha. Ella no conocía al hombre que le estaba gritando por una videocámara sin ningún pudor a sus lágrimas, ella no conocía a la persona que estaba del otro lado. Él la odiaba. Y sentía que sus palabras tenían un significado en concreto.

Para él, _ella era una cualquiera_.

Apretó los dientes con odio, entendiéndolo todo. Estaba segura de que Karin tenía algo que ver en todo aquello. _Por supuesto_, se dijo con rabia; _si ahora están comprometidos_. Aún le costaba creerlo, lo que menos esperaba de él, era que la tratase como una cualquiera. Era lo único que le faltaba. Ahora ya no eran amigos. Ahora ya no eran _nada_.

El corazón le dio un vuelco ante la idea, pero la rabia que tenía no se calmaba. Miró al heredero Uchiha con todo su odio contenido, ya sin prestar atención a las lágrimas que caían de sus orbes verdes.

-Para su información, Sasuke-sama –masculló, furiosa-; yo no pedí empleo aquí. Mi madre fue la que lo averiguó y yo no lo supe hasta dos días después de haber llegado.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon, dándose cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos.

-Pero si tanto le molesta que trabaje aquí, renunciaré hoy mismo… -hizo una pausa, y tomó aire-. Y se equivoca, Sasuke-sama. _Yo no quiero nada de usted._ Ojalá no nos volvamos a ver. Fue un horror conocerle.

Y dicho eso, colgó el teléfono; y lo último que vio fue la boca entreabierta de Sasuke mientras la pantalla se apagaba. Se dejó caer de rodillas en la alfombra y ahogó un sollozo.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Se puso de pie furioso, y pateó la silla; poniendo una mano en su frente. Decir que lo había arruinado era poco. Le había gritado, insultado implícitamente, la había tratado como… No, no quería pensar en ello.

Naruto entró alarmado, alertado por los gritos y por el estruendo de la silla contra la pared. Observó con los ojos abiertos la pantalla apagada y la silla destrozada en una esquina; y a Sasuke apoyado con las manos en la mesa, con la cabeza gacha. Algo malo había pasado.

-¿Sasuke-teme? ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó inocentemente-.

-No quieres saber –siseó furioso consigo mismo-.

El rubio hizo una mueca de disconformidad.

-¿Quieres dormir en mi casa? –preguntó Sasuke, mientras manoteaba molesto su saco y salía de la sala de conferencias, no sin antes tirar de la mesa el teléfono-.

Naruto lo miró incrédulo mientras lo seguía, lo normal era que él se auto-invitase… No había pasado algo malo. Había pasado algo _terrible_. Siguió al azabache hasta el Mercedes negro y se dirigieron hacia la mansión del moreno. Después de todo, nadie esperaba a Naruto en casa.

Cuarenta minutos después…

-¡No. Lo. Puedo. CREER! –exclamó el rubio mientras le tiraba una zapatilla a Sasuke, en su habitación-. Eres un bastardo, Uchiha, ¡no! ¡Eres más que un bastardo! Tendría que matarte, ¿sabes? ¡Tendría que matarte! Voy colgarte del ventilador de las bo…

-¡Basta Naruto! –se quejó Sasuke, ya bastante mortificado con su propia conciencia como para que su amigo le molestase-.

El rubio estaba parado encima del sillón, y Sasuke se escudaba detrás del piano. La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad de Tokio y por los enormes ventanales de la habitación del Uchiha podían verse los enormes rascacielos y los letreros de miles y miles de colores; y un poco más arriba, la luna y las estrellas perfectamente visibles gracias a un cielo despejado. Dentro, lo único que iluminaba su alcoba eran las múltiples lámparas con pantallas rojizas.

-¡Hiciste llorar a Sakura-chan! ¡La trataste como a una cualquiera! Eres un maldito, Sasuke, un maldito infeliz… ¡Debería darte vergüenza! –continuó, esta vez arrojando un libro-. Ugh, cuando se enteren Hinata-chan y las demás –exclamó exasperado-.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, Naruto estaba decidido a no dejarlo dormir con sus quejas. Maldita sea el momento en el que invitarlo a dormir se le cruzó por su cabeza.

-Tendrías que haberla llamado, -siguió, molesto y revoleando un almohadón-. ¡No puedo creer que no le hayas pedido perdón aún! Oh, no, disculpa… -dijo Naruto fingiendo arrepentimiento-. ¡Los condenados Uchihas _no piden perdón_! Tú y tu maldito orgullo, bastardo…

Sasuke cerró su puño sobre la madera del piano, intolerante.

-¡BASTA!

Naruto calló y lo miró extrañado, apretando el almohadón que tenía entre sus manos con ira.

-¿Sabes cual es la única razón por la que no te estoy moliendo a golpes? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido, y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada-. Porque estás enamorado de ella.

El Uchiha ensanchó los ojos, y Naruto también; ante la no-respuesta de su amigo. Ambos callaron, durante unos cuantos segundos; cayendo en la cuenta de todo lo que aquello significaba.

-Sasuke… -dijo el rubio, más respetuoso-. ¿La amas?

-No puedo –susurró el otro, con la mirada en el piso-. No puedo –dijo más alto-.

Naruto se mordió el labio, sintiendo pena por su amigo. Se cubrió la boca con una mano, y luego sonrió.

-Sí la amas –afirmó él-.

El Uchiha lo miró con ojos suplicantes. No podía ser cierto. Él no debía enamorarse. Pero… Ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás. Y como frutilla del postre, ahora ella le odiaba. Perfecto.

-Sí… -susurró-.

* * *

**A/N**: Señores y señoras, he vuelto. Luego de una semana de agonía sin módem (que Dios me libre; T_T) he podido adelantar muchísimo del fic. Tengo dos capítulos más listos, pero para mantener mi cordura los iré subiendo de a poco. Como imaginarán, la culpa la tengo yo; así que les pido disculpas por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo (una semana, bah).

Bien, cosas importantes han sucedido en el capítulo... Y les aseguro que más de uno querría estrangularme con sus propias manitos xD Pero bueno, todo sea por el bien del fic, por el mal de Sasu (baka ¬¬) y... Bueno, que se yo. Se me ocurrió. Vamos, que si lo han leído es porque les ha gustado hahaha. Casi me dan ganas de llorar mientras escribía la última parte, porque imaginarme a Sasuke quebrándose... Oh, Dios. Si a alguien también le dieron ganas de llorar, que me avise, así no me siento una incomprendida. xD

En cuanto a la discusión de Sakura con Sasuke... Sin comentarios. El Uchiha es un pobre imbécil que no sabe lo que quiere. Hasta ahora. Lol.

Besotes a la toda la gente linda que me deja reviews. O sea, WAW; 150! I'm so fucking happy. Les amo, les quiero. Graciaaas!

_Peace Ctrl _:3


	18. Capítulo Diecisiete

**Bring me to Life**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Diecisiete

-Renuncio.

Kiba observaba atónito los ojos hinchados de la pelirrosa, el maquillaje de sus ojos corrido y había oído perfectamente su tono quebrado y dolorido. Su ceño fruncido, manos temblorosas, y ojos llenos de odio. La verdad era que se moría de ganas de saber cuál fue la conversación que había tenido Sakura con Naruto y con Sasuke, pero tenía el tacto suficiente como para no preguntar. Tras unos segundos de insoportable silencio, se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Qué? –dijo incrédulo-.

-¡Renuncio! –exclamó ella, poniendo sus credenciales y trabajos sobre el escritorio del moreno-.

-Sakura… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Por favor… -intentó calmarla Kiba. Apreciaba a la pelirrosa, y no quería que por un impulso cometiese un error del cual pudiese arrepentirse-.

-No, Kiba-san, ¡no! –exclamó furiosa-. Renuncio. Me largo de aquí, ahora mismo –dijo decidida-. No me importa el dinero que me deban, pueden enviármelo a mi casa o… -hizo una pausa-. No, no, no me envíen nada. Adiós Kiba-san.

Dejando al Inuzuka boquiabierto, abrió la puerta y salió, asegurándose de dar un buen portazo. Sus manos temblaban, lo sabía, y se hizo más notable cuando oprimió el botón del ascensor. Agradeció que Kiba no la estuviese siguiendo, era una decisión tomada y no necesitaba a nadie que la hiciese dudar sobre ella.

Se obligó a no llorar durante el trayecto a casa, haciendo el camino en subterráneo casi en automático. Se la pasó mordiéndose el labio, ya sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Entró como una tromba en el edifició saludando fugazmente a Shino, el portero, y subió al ascensor.

Entonces explotó en llanto, tranquila porque sabía que a aquellas horas –alrededor del mediodía-, su madre no estaría en el apartamento. Esperó a que el elevador subiese, y decidió en pocos segundos que no iría al instituto. Le dolía el estómago de los nervios, tenía un molesto nudo en la garganta y sentía que su corazón no cabía en su pecho, como si hubiese acabado de correr una maratón.

Ahogando un sollozo corrió a su habitación, y dejó caer su maletín y su mochila sobre la cama. Fue al baño y se sentó en cuclillas en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que al menos habían sido unas cuantas horas y que se moría de hambre, aunque tuviese el estómago cerrado. Caminó como si fuese un fantasma hasta la cocina y logró armarse un sandwich con lo primero que había encontrado. Se prometió en su mente que le telefonearía a alguien al cabo de unas horas para poder pedir la tarea del instituto, no iba a permitirse atrasarse con nada. Faltaban unas tres horas para que llegase su madre.

Ja, su madre. Iba a estar muy, muy molesta con ella. Estaba en deuda con ella, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No iba a quedarse en un lugar en el cual claramente el dueño no la quería. Se disculparía, inventaría algún problema y ella misma se encargaría de buscar otro trabajo. ¿Cuál era el problema? Intentó tranquilzarse valiéndose de los buenos tratos que su madre le había dado desde su llegada, y rogó porque no hiciese demasiado escándalo. Mientras antes quedase olvidada su estadía de dos semanas en la Uchiha Corporation, mejor. Mucho mejor.

De repente, recuerdos de su niñez en Japón vinieron a su mente. Cuando su padre aún estaba con ella… Sonrió inintencionalmente. Hacía muchos años que no le veía. Lo extrañaba. Sabía que estaba en Francia, pero no sabía precisamente en dónde… Tal vez su madre le permitiese verlo esta vez, tal vez él podría ayudarla con el lío que tenía en su cabeza.

De repente escuchó la cerradura de la puerta principal moverse, pero ella se quedó estática donde estaba, en la mesa de la cocina, masticando una porción de su sandwich. Observó atentamente cómo su madre entraba a trompicones y dejaba el portafolio sobre el sillón, mascullando maldiciones en voz baja. Los ojos azules de su madre se detuvieron en ella a los pocos segundos, y su expresión se llenó de incertidumbre.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el instituto? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y caminando a paso elegante hacia la cocina, tomando su portafolio-.

Se mantuvo en silencio eligiendo peligrosamente sus palabras, mientras su madre desataba su cabello rojizo y se servía un vaso con agua.

-Me dolía el estómago… Tuve que irme antes del trabajo –explicó-.

Después de todo, no estaba mintiendo. Durante las siguientes horas a la llegada, sí le había dolido el estómago. Solamente omitía causas.

-Que extraño… ¿Pero qué haces comiéndote ese sandwich? Tal vez sería mejor algo de sopa, o algún caldo, hija.

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien. Lamento haber faltado al instituto –dijo sinceramente-. No volverá a suceder –dijo con los dientes apretados-.

Su madre sonrió mientras sacaba la laptop de su bolso, aparentemente dispuesta a continuar trabajando en la cocina. No le extrañó demasiado, pues después de todo, era temprano como para que estuviese de vuelta en casa. De seguro había dejado bastante por hacer.

Terminó el sandwich en silencio y llevó su plato al fregadero. Lo enjuagó y lo dejó allí para que se escurriese, y fue a buscar su agenda para llamar a algún compañero del instituto.

-Sakura –llamó su madre, mientras revolvía su escritorio-. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Mañana, camino al trabajo, quiero que pases por el banco a pagar esto –dijo mientras sacaba unas facturas, y ahora buscaba su billetera-. Con esto será suficiente –dijo poniendo el dinero encima-.

-Mamá… -dijo ella con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos-. Renuncié.

Se produjo un silencio insoportable, y Sakura no era capaz de levantar la mirada y enfrentar los ojos azules de su madre. Jugaba con su labio inferior intentando contener los nervios y las ganas de salir corriendo, esperando el sermón.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella, incrédula-. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me costó que aceptasen tu currículum? ¡Eres una desagradecida!

-Lo siento mucho, pero no me sentía cómoda…

-¿No te sentías cómoda? Esto no se trata de comodidad, Sakura. No puedes renunciar. Tú te ocuparás de conseguirte otro trabajo, porque no quiero tener una hija holgazana –dijo de mala manera-.

Sakura levantó la vista, ofendida e indignada.

-No, no me mires así, mocosa. Me recuerdas a tu padre. Lárgate a tu cuarto, y haz los llamados necesarios. Quiero que consigas un trabajo esta misma semana, ¿entendido?

-Yo había estado pensando… -dijo tímidamente ante la actitud de su madre-. Quería visitar a papá unos días ahora que lo mencionas… Tú me has dicho que estaba en París.

Su madre se echó a reír.

-¿Tu padre? No me hagas reír, Sakura. Tu padre no querría verte. No irás.

-Pero mamá…

-He dicho que no.

Y ahí estaba la segunda personalidad de su madre, la que era déspota y exigente. Adiós a la madre amable que le dedicaba sonrisas cada vez que la veía. La sangre le hirvió en sus venas, odiándola por no dejarla ver a su papá.

-Por favor –rogó-. Por favor.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se fijaron en los verdes de la pelirrosa, con una expresión de escepticismo.

-Él no es una buena influencia para ti –dijo ella-. Es un vago, Sakura. No quiero que lo veas. No te daré la dirección.

_Mentira_ –pensó. Su madre le tenía rencor a su papá porque era artista, y no le dejaba verlo desde los doce años; cuando se divorciaron. Se preguntaba a veces si se habían amado alguna vez, y tenía miedo de las conclusiones que podía llegar a sacar. Le dolía pensar que tal vez ella era producto de un error.

-¡No eres quién para decidir eso! –exclamó ella-. ¡Quiero verlo!

-Sakura. Basta.

-¡No quiero! ¡Quiero verlo, mamá! –exigió-.

-No.

-¡Entonces tampoco me quedaré contigo!

Su madre volvió a levantar la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sakura, no seas estúpida. Piensa lo que estás diciendo.

-Voy a volver a Japón –dijo decidida-. No necesito tu permiso. Mañana es mi cumpleaños, por si no lo has notado –escupió-, y seré mayor de edad.

Las piernas de la mujer se estiraron y se puso de pie, desafiante.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y con qué dinero, eh Sakura? No tienes mi apoyo para esto.

La conversación estaba subiendo de tono, y su madre no era una persona con la que una persona dentro de sus cabales querría tener una discusión. Ella siempre, siempre ganaba en las palabras. No había nada que ella pudiese hacer contra eso. Pero quería salir de allí. Tenía que salir de Londres, se daba cuenta de que no permanecía allí.

-No me importa –dijo sin pensar lo que eso significaba-. Tengo ahorros de mi trabajo en la Uchiha Corporation.

Recordaba todas aquellas veces en las cuales la había extorsionado para hacer lo que su madre quisiese, involucrando las mesadas que le enviaba cada mes. Estaba segura de que su padre le enviaría más pero su madre no le había dado una mísera dirección. Pero ahora, irónicamente gracias a ella, tenía un pequeño capital, suficiente para volverse a Japón.

Volvería. Ahora se daba cuenta de que todo era un terrible error. Nunca debió de haber venido a Londres, debió quedarse con sus amigos en Tokio. Esa era su vida, sus amigos. Luego buscaría a su padre, ya habría tiempo para eso.

Sólo había que esperar un poco. Ocho horas, para ser exactos. A medianoche, ella tendría dieciocho años, y podría viajar sin autorizaciones molestas. Se preguntó si alguien recordaría su cumpleaños.

Su madre la miró incrédula.

-Haz lo que quieras –escupió, venenosa-. No cuentes conmigo Sakura. A partir de ahora, estás sola en esto.

Perfecto, lo único que le faltaba era que le recordasen lo sola que estaba. A su madre le importaba un pepino que se quedase o no, no sabía dónde estaba su padre, y sus amigos estaban a kilómetros de distancia. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, aguantándose las ganas de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego; y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Tomó el teléfono que había sobre su escritorio, pensando que hacía unos minutos lo utilizaría para llamar a sus compañeros del instituto. Ahora, pensaba llamar al aeropuerto. Sonrió ante lo rápido que había cambiado sus planes, y por lo bien que se sentía ahora. Sabía que Tokio era su lugar en el mundo.

Lo volvió a dejar, pensando que sería sensato contar su dinero antes de hacer gastos. Terminó al poco tiempo, después de todo sólo era un sueldo, que consistía en trescientas libras esterlinas. Bastaba para un vuelo a Tokio. Sonriendo, llamó al aeropuerto y se dio el gusto de reservar un asiento de primera clase.

La culpa la remordió cuando pensó en qué iba a hacer en Tokio, después de todo, su antigua casa ya estaba vendida. No tenía dónde quedarse. Llamaría a Naruto, le pediría quedarse en su casa. Eran como primos, miles de veces había dormido allí. Además, tenía asegurado que el rubio no le diría que no, y es más, estaría feliz de que volviese al fin. Se mordió un labio, les había causado tantos problemas a sus amigos. Pero ahora volvía, y arreglaría todo. No cabía en sí de la felicidad.

Hizo silencio, para ver qué estaba haciendo su madre. No escuchaba nada, probablemente seguía trabajando en su laptop. Sin dudarlo, volvió a tomar el tubo y discó un número de Tokio.

_-¿Quién es? Es un número bastante largo, dattebayo._

-Naruto –dijo Sakura sonriendo-. Tengo una buena y una mala noticia –dijo entusiasmada-.

_-¡Sakura-chan! Déjame que pida disculpas por el teme. Es un idiota, ¿sabes? _–dijo Naruto con pena-.

La pelirrosa se mordió un labio y pensó en Sasuke. No quería pensar en ello, y se obligó a sonreír de nuevo, centrándose en lo bueno de toda la situación.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello, Naruto –dijo aún entusiasmada-. Anda, ¿Cuál quieres primero? ¿La buena o la mala?

_-¡La buena, dattebayo!_ –dijo el rubio dudando-.

-Vuelvo a Tokio.

Se hizo un silencio, y Sakura desvaneció su sonrisa, aterrada por lo que Naruto podría estar pensando. Tal vez no se lo esperaba.

-_¿En serio?_ –dijo seriamente-.

-Sí Naruto –respondió ella, sin nada que pudiese quitarle el entusiasmo-.

_-¡Estoy tan feliz Sakura-chan! Sabes que nunca quise que te fueras, ¿verdad? En fin, no importa, no importa, ¡estás de vuelta! ¿Cuándo llegas? Te iré a buscar al aeropuerto_ –habló rápido, trabándose las palabras-.

Sakura rió un poco al teléfono.

-Mañana tomaré un avión. No sé cuál es la hora de llegada –dijo avergonzada-. Pero te llamaré desde el avión.

_-No importa Sakura-chan, ¡nos instalaremos en el aeropuerto y lo averiguaremos nosotros! ¡Te estaremos esperando!_ –dijo feliz_-. Es una muy buena noticia, Sakura-chan_ –silencio-. _Espera, ¿Cuál es la mala?_

-Etto, la mala es que… Tendré que dormir en tu casa.

Naruto entendió perfectamente por qué.

_-Ugh, Sakura-chan, no te preocupes. Sabes que eres bienvenida, baka._

Sakura sonrió.

-Gracias Naruto. Adiós.

_-¡Adiós Sakura-chan!_

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

-Uchiha-sama, ¿desea usted algo más? –dijo un camarero vestido de blanco-.

El aludido levantó sus ojos negros como la noche y escudriñó con la mirada al hombre. Luego miró hacia el mar de un color azul claro y entrecerró los ojos, pensante.

-Resérveme un vuelo. A Tokio. Para mañana –ordenó-.

-Como guste, Uchiha-sama.

Lo había estado pensando desde hacía meses. Ya era el momento de volver.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

El rubio sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en dónde había dejado su cámara de fotos. Era una obligación sacarle una foto a Sasuke cuando se enterase que Sakura volvía, y era su deber hacerlo. Sin embargo, no la encontró en el lío que estaba hecho su habitación, así que tendría que conformarse con las de su celular.

Era un jueves por la mañana, y de mala gana tuvo que ponerse el uniforme de la Secundaria. Revolvió su cabello para crear su peinado alborotado, tomó la mochila que no había tocado desde el día anterior, y salió de su casa.

Sakura se había convertido en su mejor amiga apenas los padres de ella se fueron. Estaban solos, y Naruto vivía en un orfanato. Gracias al testamento de sus padres, lograron que asistiese a la Primaria Konoha, y luego continuaron en la misma secundaria, juntos. Eran inseparables. Conocía a Sakura de toda la vida. A los quince, finalmente le dieron permiso para mudarse solo, aludiendo que si bien era desfachatado y un poco irresponsable, podría cuidarse solo y tenía mucha edad para continuar en el orfanato.

Por supuesto que le había dolido, probablemente más que a nadie, que se fuese a Londres. Pero él no podía hacerle eso, él no podía retenerla. Era el futuro de Sakura-chan, y debía hacer todo lo necesario para mejorarlo. Se lo debía, ella había hecho mucho por él. Y ahora que volvía, todo volvía a ser… Color de rosa.

Siguió de largo de su casillero y se dirigió directo a su aula. Quiso fruncir el ceño cuando vio a Karin y a Sasuke sentándose juntos, pero esas ganas se vieron desplazadas por un impulso incontrolable de echarse a reír. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, tocando con sus dedos el celular, esperando por el preciado momento. Las cosas eran mejor de lo que pensaba: las caras de sorpresa de Karin y Sasuke, dos en uno. Perfecto.

Entró suspirando y estirando sus brazos, dirigiéndose a donde estaban sentados. Dejó su mochila detrás, donde estaba su asiento y el de Hinata; a la que le hizo señas para que escuchase lo que vendría. La ojiperla asintió y se mantuvo cerca.

-Karin –dijo Naruto con sorna-. Ese asiento no es tuyo…

La pelirroja levantó la mirada y lo miró despectivamente.

-Lárgate, escoria –escupió-.

Sasuke lo miró interrogante.

-Te lo digo en serio, Karin. ¿Sabes que Sakura tiene un grado en Defensa Personal? Apuesto a que podría defender muy bien su asiento –dijo con sorna-.

-Naruto, querido –dijo la pelirroja fingiendo estima-. Sakura está a siete mil kilómetros de aquí –dijo sonriendo-. No podrá defender su asiento a distancia –siseó-.

Sasuke comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, y le dedicó una mirada de alarma a Naruto. El rubio no le hizo caso, y continuó.

-No te preocupes. No será necesario, ttebayo.

-¿Qué insinúas, Naruto? –preguntó el azabache, frunciendo el ceño-.

El rubio volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo, y sacó su celular, abriéndolo y poniendo la cámara sin que se diesen cuenta. El círculo de personas, incluídos Ino, Sai, Hinata y casi todo el curso; lo miraban interrogante. Él suspiró, mirándose las uñas.

-Sakura-chan llamó ayer. Está en un avión camino al aeropuerto de Tokio. Llegará al mediodía.

Rápidamente, sacó el celular de sus espaldas a tiempo para captar las caras de Sasuke y Karin. Se echó a reír al ver la boca abierta de la pelirroja y del azabache, como si estuviesen perfectamente coordinados.

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Naruto-kun? –preguntó tímidamente Hinata-.

-¡Claro que sí, Hinata-chan! –dijo sonriendo ampliamente-. Le prometí que la pasaría a buscar en el aeropuerto, ¿quieres venir?

Hinata sonrió sinceramente, pero negó con la cabeza.

-He hecho un compromiso con mi padre para el almuerzo, Naruto. Lo siento mucho.

-No es problema –miró de reojo a Sasuke-. Estoy seguro de que el teme me acompañará.

-¡No es posible! ¡Ella había dicho que se mudaría a Londres! ¡No puede volver!

Veinticuatro personas fulminaron con la mirada a Karin. Sasuke miró a Naruto, alarmado.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Ahora sí que no entendía absolutamente nada. Al día siguiente de que ella le aclarase que no volvería, que se había mudado a Londres, que no quería volver a verlo, que había sido un horror conocerle, volvía. Y la conversación con Naruto esa noche –en la cual finalmente no se había quedado a dormir, puesto que se había puesto insoportable-… Lo estaba atormentando. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía un poco más liviano que antes.

Pidieron permiso a la directora para poder salir un poco antes, y lograron convencerla, aunque a regañadientes. Sin embargo, lo importante era que ahora estaban fuera y estaban dentro del Porsche de Sasuke dirigiéndose a buscar a la pelirrosa. Llegaron con media hora de anticipación, y se sentaron a esperar en silencio hasta que anunciasen el aterrizaje.

-¿Qué piensas decirle? –habló Naruto, de la nada-. Debe de odiarte, Sasuke.

-Gracias por recordármelo –dijo el otro, sarcástico-. No lo sé.

-¿Cómo no lo sabes?

-No lo sé. No sé que voy a decirle.

-Puedes empezar con un "Te amo Sakura-chan. Quédate conmigo para siempre y tengamos muchos muchos hijitos." –dijo él sonriente-.

Sasuke sintió ganas de vomitar y le pisoteó el pie, molesto.

-No jodas, Naruto. Esto es serio.

-No te preocupes teme. Estoy seguro de que te las arreglarás. Como mucho, no te hablará por el resto de su vida…

-Cállate.

El azabache vio una mata de cabello rosado salir apurada de una de las puertas. Concentrado en la conversación con Naruto, de seguro que no había oído la voz salir de los altoparlantes anunciando la llegada del avión desde Inglaterra. Ensanchó los ojos y la observó consternado. Al parecer, ella aún no había notado su presencia.

-¿Sasuke? –dijo Naruto, y luego miró hacia donde miraba el azabache-. ¡Sakura-chaan! ¡Sakura-chan!

El rubio movía los brazos eufórico, mientras Sakura notaba su presencia y sonreía ampliamente. Había extrañado mucho esa sonrisa, aunque odiase admitirlo. Él también sonrió y se puso de pie junto a Naruto. La pelirrosa corrió hasta el rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te extrañé, Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto en el abrazo-.

-Yo también, Naruto.

Sakura deshizo el abrazo y miró al rubio sonriendo. Luego reparó en su acompañante, y su sonrisa se desvaneció en dos labios apretados.

-Uchiha-san –dijo fríamente, y se obligó a sonreír-. Gracias por venir, Naruto –volvió su vista al rubio-.

Sasuke sintió una patada en el estómago, provocado por la frialdad de la chica. Frunció el ceño, envidiando la calidez que había entre ella y Naruto. Se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Y él que se esperaba un abrazo al menos. Después de todo, la última vez que habían estado allí, se había producido el roce de labios que no lo dejaba en paz ni en la noche.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho, y, dispuesto a insultar al que sea que lo hubiese tocado, se dio la vuelta. Se quedó petrificado.

-Otouto, tanto tiempo.

* * *

A/N: Lo mismo digo: WTF! =D


	19. Capítulo Dieciocho

**Bring me to Life**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Dieciocho

Olviden la frialdad de Sakura. La insistencia y tiranía de Karin. La estupidez de Naruto. Su padre. Lo único que le importaba era que estaba haciendo _él_, en ese momento, y en ese lugar. Era la única persona que podía dejar sin palabras a Uchiha Sasuke. El único que podía intimidarlo. La única persona que, ahora que lo entendía, realmente respetaba. Aparte de Sakura, tal vez.

-Itachi… -dijo con voz ahogada, sus ojos ensanchados, su cuerpo totalmente petrificado-.

El hombre de veintidós años sonrió, sereno. Tenía el cabello largo, casi tan largo como el de la pelirrosa, y atado en una coleta ligera. Tan negro como sus ojos. Dos líneas simulaban ojeras en sus pómulos, y su expresión era… Bueno, inexpresiva.

-Imagino que no has venido hasta aquí a buscarme –interrumpió él, sonriendo-. Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí, otouto?

Hubo silencio entre los cuatro. Naruto y Sakura tenían serias sospechas sobre quién era ese hombre, y también estaban inmóviles frente a él. Le había dicho 'otouto' dos veces a Sasuke. Él era su hermano mayor. Y se llamaba Itachi. O al menos, esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del menor. Naruto habló primero, movido por su simpatía ineludible.

-Hola, soy Naruto; amigo de Sasuke –dijo sonriendo, extendiendo una mano hacia él. Itachi se la estrechó-. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Itachi… Uchiha Itachi –respondió secamente, soltando su mano. Se volvió a Sasuke-. Otouto, ¿vas hacia casa? Quiero ver a otou-san… Ha sido un largo tiempo –dijo mirando al techo-.

El menor seguía mirándolo perplejo, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Por qué había vuelto? Se suponía que él estaba peleado a muerte con su padre desde hacía cinco años… No quería ni pensar en la masacre que habría cuando se volviesen a ver. Tenía que irse muy, muy lejos para salir vivo de allí. Itachi bajó su mirada y la depositó en Sakura, con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Y tu nombre?

La pelirrosa se sonrojó un poco, y desvió la mirada al piso. Tomando más confianza, lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Haruno Sakura –dijo alegre-. ¿Eres el hermano mayor de Sasuke, verdad? Tengo entendido que hace tiempo que no venías.

Itachi ladeó la cabeza, sin perder su sonrisa; mirando extrañado a la pelirrosa. Sasuke la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-He cambiado de idea –contestó, discretamente-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Llamas a Sasuke-chan por su nombre, eso no lo hace cualquiera –miró de reojo a su hermano, y ahogó una risita-. ¿Y bien?

-Acabo de llegar desde Londres –respondió levantando su maleta-.

-Itachi, quiero hablar contigo –interrumpió Sasuke, tamborileando su pie sobre el suelo, impaciente; con una ceja levantada-.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño al menor. Se volteó de nuevo a Sakura y a Naruto.

-Lo siento. Tengo asuntos urgentes que atender. Vayan sin nosotros… Ya habrá oportunidad de encontrarnos de nuevo, _Sakura_.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes ante el flirteo abierto de Itachi, se dio la vuelta y esperó un poco más alejado. La pelirrosa y el rubio se fueron parloteando y su hermano se le acercó.

-Hermanito. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué es esto, Itachi? ¿Te apareces así, de la nada, luego de cinco años? Nuestro padre va a matarte, como mínimo –dijo molesto-.

Itachi sonrió arrogante.

-Créeme que no. De hecho, nuestro padre me debe una.

-¿Disculpa? No creo que puedas haber hecho mucho en una maldita isla en el Caribe –masculló-.

-Ya lo verás, ya lo verás –dijo palmeándole el hombro, y Sasuke le quitó la mano, molesto-. ¿Vamos a casa? Supongo que viniste en algún auto o algo –miró a su alrededor-. Vaya, desde aquí estoy viendo el Porsche. Vámonos.

Todo seguía siendo igual. Su hermano seguía siendo el mismo idiota despreocupado por todo y ocupado de nada de siempre, dándole órdenes cómo si fuese un jefe y con ese tonito de humor que lo irritaba. Resignado, pero con el ceño fruncido –y muriéndose de las ganas de romperle la mandíbula de un buen golpe, por ser tan… Itachi-; se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una de las salidas del aeropuerto.

Logró ver a lo lejos una cabeza rubia y otra rosada subirse a un mísero taxi, y la conciencia lo mortificó durante unos segundos. Sakura se veía tan entera después de haberle dicho todas esas cosas… Era un hecho para él que ella estaba fingiendo. Y si bien lo de Sakura era importante –estaba número uno en la lista de prioridades-, lo de Itachi era demasiado urgente.

Vamos, su hermano mayor se dignaba a presentarse luego de un 'exilio' paterno cinco años más tarde, y con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. La curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro, y no podía simplemente dejarlo sin más en el aeropuerto. Cuando su padre lo viese… Demonios, tendrían que tener bien cerca las pastillas de la presión.

-¿Me dejas conducir? –preguntó inocentemente-. Por favor.

-Olvídalo –siseó Sasuke subiéndose al asiento del conductor-.

Tomaron la avenida principal, para luego retomar la autopista que los llevaba a la mansión. Itachi no paraba de revisar su guantera y cajón o gaveta que tuviese cerca.

-Quédate quieto –ordenó el menor al volante-.

-Oi, Sasuke, ¿quién era esa chica? –preguntó él, ignorándole, con la vista fija en el celular del menor, que estaba entre sus manos-.

El azabache lo miró por un instante, frunciendo el ceño.

-No te interesa.

Itachi ensanchó los ojos y entreabrió la boca, divertido.

-O sea que a ti si te interesa –afirmó, casi riendo-.

-No me jodas, Itachi. Cómprate una vida –dijo cabreado, frunciendo el ceño. El otro suspiró-.

-Voy a invitarla a salir el viernes. Con un poco de suerte, podré pasar la noche con ella.

Sasuke clavó los frenos y llevó el auto a la banquina, en un lapso de cuatro segundos. Apretó las manos en el volante y fulminó con la mirada a Itachi, que esta vez ensanchó más los ojos, realmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué rayos, Sasuke? Vas a matarnos a ambos… Arranca el maldito auto, antes de que… Oh, por Dios, ¿realmente te interesa? –dijo con sorna, aguantando las ganas de reír-.

Se contuvo de contestarle, apretó el embriague y movió la palanca de cambio; volviendo a arrancar.

-¿Es tu novia?

-No.

-¿Es tu mujer?

-No –siseó, intentando que su voz no salga ronca-.

-Pues entonces tengo el camino libre, hermanito –dijo sonriendo-.

No, no iba a caer en su maldita trampa de siempre, así que cerró su boca y no le contestó. Si Uchiha Itachi tenía un hobbie en este mundo, ese era joder a su hermano, y eso no había cambiado en los últimos cinco años.

¿Qué si estaba cabreado? Obvio. Los empleados abriéndole paso a Itachi como si fuese una celebridad, una leyenda. Maldito sea él. Subieron las escaleras a paso lento, sin pronunciar palabra; camino a la oficina de Fugaku. Sasuke ya no sabía que era mejor: si irse bien, bien lejos; o quedarse para disfrutar del sermón humillante que le daría su padre al imbécil de su hermano. Rió para sus adentros, sádicamente. Iba a disfrutar esto.

Tocaron las enormes puertas de madera, esperando la habitual respuesta del hombre que había dentro. Un apenas audible gruñido, hizo que asumiesen que podían pasar. Itachi abrió la puerta y entró primero, seguido por su hermano menor. Su padre no levantó la vista, pero lo hizo cuando notó por el sonido de los pasos, que su hijo menor no estaba solo. Ensanchó los ojos y quebró su lápiz cuando vio la figura del mayor.

-¿Qué demonios? –bramó, poniéndose de pie-.

Itachi no perdió su expresión serena, pero entrecerró los ojos, analizando a su padre después de tantos años. Sasuke permaneció inexpresivo, pero preparándose para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? –miró al menor, y el aludido se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué rayos quieres, Itachi? Te he dicho mil veces que no puedes volver a pisar esta casa nunca más en tu condenada vid…

-Siete mil millones –interrumpió él, y para sorpresa de los otros dos, Fugaku calló. Itachi se mantuvo sereno-. Siete mil millones de dólares.

Lentamente, Fugaku volvió a sentarse. Ambos hermanos avanzaron hasta los dos pequeños sillones que estaban justo frente al gran escritorio. Sasuke movió el suyo para estar frente a su hermano, e Itachi se sentó con suavidad. Evidentemente, la sola mención de la palabra 'dólares' lograba calmar los problemas familiares.

Sin embargo, su padre aún tenía el ceño fruncido y Sasuke lo escudriñaba con la mirada. Tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle. Después de todo, no podía volver luego de cinco años como si nada. Aunque ahora, su padre parecía bastante dispuesto a escucharle.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo su padre, incrédulo, y sin saber bien a dónde quería llegar su hijo-.

-Acabo de hacerte ganar siete mil millones de dólares –sonrió arrogante, y se inclinó sobre la mesa-. ¿Sabías que la información puede valer mucho, mucho dinero?

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

-¿Entonces, Sakura-chan? ¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche aquí? –preguntó Naruto, mientras llevaba una pila de ropa sucia al lavarropas-. Claro que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Tengo una habitación de más.

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio en cuanto el rubio desapareció dentro del lavadero; mientras miraba a su alrededor. Si había una palabra para definir a Naruto, esa era _desordenado_. No que ella no lo fuese, pero uno de sus hobbies era ordenar, así que su antigua casa se mantenía más o menos presentable. Pero el rubio era… Desastroso. Venía maquinando en su cabeza que conseguiría un trabajo y estaría en un hotel un tiempo; so pena de pelearse a muerte con su mejor amigo.

Naruto volvió a aparecer y la miró interrogante. Ella le sonrió amigablemente.

-Gracias Naruto, estaré aquí por hoy.

-De acuerdo, Sakura-chan –respondió efusivo-. Pero sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, ¿eh?

Sakura a veces se sorprendía del tacto que tenía su amigo en ciertas situaciones. O bien podía meter la pata hasta el fondo del pozo, o bien podía ser tan discreto que apenas notarías su preocupación. Naruto sabía que la pelirrosa estaba furiosa, dolida, y lastimada por dentro. No iba a molestarla con vanalidades. Sabía como funcionaba Sakura cuando tenía problemas… Él solo la dejaba ser.

Ella caminó hasta la cocina y se sentó en una de las cuatro sillas, mientras tomaba de su mochila uno de sus viejos cuadernos, escritos en japonés. Naruto sonrió.

-Volverás a la escuela, ¿verdad Sakura-chan? –casi afirmó-.

La pelirrosa asintió con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa amplia.

-Aún estoy inscripta… Parece que sólo he estado ausente unas tres semanas. Espero poder ponerme al día…

-Eres brillante, Sakura-chan. Te pondrás al día enseguida –aseguró. Luego amplió aún más su sonrisa y puso una mano en su nuca-. Pero no creo que debas pedirme apuntes a mí…

Sakura rió.

-No te preocupes, que no lo haré –dijo sarcástica-. Veré si se los pido a Hinata-chan. Ella es más responsable que todos nosotros juntos –sonrió, y alzó la vista a sus ojos-. Realmente es una buena influencia para ti, Naruto.

Esta vez, Naruto rió.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Hubo un breve silencio y Naruto bajó la mirada durante unos segundos. Luego observó a la pelirrosa hojear sus cuadernos. Sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan.

Se abrazaron.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Sasuke tenía los ojos ensanchados, incrédulo y sorprendido. Su hermano poseía una sonrisa arrogante, satisfecho en demasía por su explicación de los hechos. El menor realmente estaba azorado… Después de todo, antes de que Itachi huyese, su padre siempre había dicho que él era un genio. Era el ejemplo para Sasuke. Y ahora él lo estaba viendo en vivo y en directo. _Era un genio_.

Fugaku no se quedaba atrás. Se había echado a reír por unos segundos y la mirada crítica y acusadora había desaparecido, lo que daba a entender que Itachi era bienvenido de nuevo en aquella casa. Había sido increíble.

Itachi en apenas dos meses había hecho muchísimas investigaciones debido a un pequeño dato que le comentaron en Panamá, guiado por pura intuición, y tal vez algo de curiosidad. El hecho era que hizo amistades con las personas correctas, utilizó las conversaciones adecuadas, y había llegado a una conclusión increíble.

El valor en la bolsa de una empresa del rubro de la Uchiha Corporation estaba a punto de subir muchísimo, y de repente. Si Fugaku mandaba a comprar aquella empresa, esperaría a que subiese el precio y la revendería. Siete mil millones de dólares más cara, por supuesto. Era brillante.

El padre de ambos tomó el tubo del teléfono entusiasmado, y habló durante quince minutos con uno de sus asociados, mencionando de vez en cuando la 'genialidad de su hijo' y la 'intuición Uchiha'. Colgó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y se puso de pie, caminando hacia su hijo mayor. Extendió los brazos.

-Uchiha Itachi, me he equivocado contigo.

Y estrechó al mayor en un abrazo.

Sasuke estaba boquiabierto. Demasiados sucesos en un día. Quiero decir, su hermano regresa como si nada, se entera de que la empresa que heredará está a punto de obtener siete mil millones de dólares, _y ahora_, su padre estaba abrazando a alguien y _reconociendo un error_. Si aquello era alguna especie de broma pesada o algo por el estilo, vamos, ya era suficiente.

-¿Y esto que significa? ¿Te quedas, aniki? –preguntó incrédulo-.

Itachi levantó una ceja, y ladeó la cabeza hacia Fugaku.

-Por supuesto, hijo –dijo solemnemente-. Ordenaré que vuelvan a preparar tu viejo cuarto.

El mayor sonrió arrogante y se puso de pie para salir del cuarto, sin decir una sola palabra. Sasuke lo siguió imitándolo; en silencio, y fue a su habitación. Tenía demasiado en lo que pensar.

Terminó con un dolor de cabeza y tuvo que irse a dormir a las siete de la tarde, porque no podía soportarlo más. Sabía que se estaba volviendo loco, pero no sabía que hacer para evitarlo.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

La campana sonó esa mañana y poco a poco todos los alumnos de la clase de Sakura entraron en el aula. Había llegado temprano y había estado esos cortos treinta minutos en la cafetería, saludando a toda la gente que había dejado atrás en su viaje y hablando de todo lo sucedido con Ino y con Hinata.

Sonrió cuando vio a Sasuke y a Karin sentados juntos, en el lugar que alguna vez había sido de ella. Luego los ignoró por completo y se sentó detrás de todo, sola. El azabache se dio la vuelta para ver si lo miraba a los ojos pero estaba centrada en sus cuadernos. Estaba consternado por el comportamiento de la pelirrosa, a pesar de todo. Ella nunca lo había ignorado así.

Karin le jaló la manga de su camisa, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿me explicas los ejercicios de física?

A veces no sabía hasta donde llegaban las buenas intenciones de Karin, y donde empezaban sus celos y su maldad. Bufó molesto y empezó a explicarle.

Ella había decidido no volver a mirar sus ojos. Porque se perdía en ellos, porque sabía que se sumergiría y se ahogaría en dolor. _Porque sabía que lo perdonaría_, y no quería hacerlo. Y porque se había prometido no volver a llorar por gente que no valía la pena, y Sasuke había entrado en esa lista en el preciso momento en el cual la trató como una cualquiera. Ahora él… No existía.

Se concentraba en sus cuadernos en blanco, o leía sus apuntes viejos; todo para evitar levantar la mirada y verlos juntos. Claro que no le daría el gusto, no se cambiaría de curso. Notó como el bullicio a su alrededor disminuyó y como todos los que estaban parados fueron a sentarse, y entonces levantó la vista.

Kakashi había felicitado a Sakura frente a toda la clase por estar de vuelta y le había dicho que estaba contento de que su alumna predilecta estuviese allí otra vez. Ella sólo sonrió y le agradeció, para volver a hundirse en el pizarrón y en sus cuadernos. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos se habría olvidado de la presencia de aquellos dos –pues estaba atrasada y dando un tema que ella sólo había leído al pasar- si no fuese por las preguntas estúpidas que hacía la pelirroja cada cuatro minutos y medio.

La campana volvió a sonar indicando el receso de quince minutos, y todos salieron del aula; exceptuando algunas siete personas. Incluyéndola. Mientras menos tiempo estuviese cerca de él, menos esfuerzo haría para evitarlo.

Se quedó pensando en dónde se mudaría. Había trazado un pequeño plan en clase, y aunque tenía varios baches, se podría decir que era bastante presentable. Tenía que irse de la casa de Naruto. Lo adoraba, sí, pero iba a terminar matándolo si continuaba regando ropa sucia por todos lados y continuaba dejando platos sucios en el fregadero durante una semana, y no quería eso. Que el rubio hiciese lo que quisiese –costumbres de toda la vida no iban a cambiar sólo por ella-, pero ella no podía acostumbrarse.

Entonces saldría de su casa y buscaría un hotel. Ahora se arrepentía de haber pedido el boleto de primera clase, tendría alrededor de cien libras esterlinas más para poder vivir un poco más sin tener que trabajar. Pero a ese ritmo, en un hotel decente, tendría que conseguir trabajo para la semana siguiente, como máximo. Y considerando que era su cumpleaños –el cual solamente Naruto y Hinata habían notado, y estaba segura de que Ino también, pero no estaba en la escuela para variar- y a partir de entonces tendría dieciocho… Conseguir trabajo no sería problema.

Estaba jugueteando con una birome entre sus dedos, mordiéndose el labio y pensando cómo haría para que la acepten en algún lugar sin ninguna buena experiencia. No podía realmente explicar su renuncia en la Uchiha Corporation, y nunca había trabajado en ningún otro lugar. Bajó la mirada hasta su cuaderno y luego la subió para ver si había copiado todo lo que decía el pizarrón.

Y Sasuke estaba sentado en el asiento de adelante, escudriñándola con la mirada. _Maldición_. Frunció el ceño y se aguantó las ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas, luego se mordió el labio y se abstuvo de sonreír. Entonces tenía una expresión neutra.

-Felicidades, Uchiha-san.

De verdad que quería sonreírle, pero no era tan sádica. Ella estaba furiosa con él, y no iba a regalarle una sonrisa. Claro que no.

Sasuke se hizo hacia atrás y ensanchó sus ojos sólo un poco. ¿Acaso nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderlo? Ella tendría que estar gritándole, odiándole con todas sus fuerzas. Luego el le pediría perdón y ella le diría que no. Y luego le perdonaría. Y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Pero en vez de eso, le felicitaba. Nunca iba a entender como funcionaba su mente, y no podía comprender cómo no podía guardarle rencor. O al menos cómo hacía para no demostrarlo. Y si había algo a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, era a predecir las conversaciones y estar preparado para ellas. Pero Sakura era impredecible. Y no sabía qué rayos estaba maquinando su retorcida mente.

-Estás viviendo con Naruto –y entonces decidió llevar la conversación hacia otro lado, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo-.

La sangre le hirvió por dentro. ¿No debería de, al menos, pedirle unas disculpas? Oh, claro que no… Él era un Uchiha. Seguramente no creía que tuviese nada por qué pedirle perdón. Y ahora le costaba hasta verlo en la cara. Sus ojos la desnudaban, y le mortificaba el hecho de que él la había visto llorar abiertamente varias veces.

-Mi antigua casa está vendida –declaró ella, volviendo a bajar la mirada-. Pero no es asunto suyo, Uchiha-san.

Se dedicó a juntar todos sus lápices y meterlos dentro del estuche, y cerrando su cuaderno. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a no continuar la conversación. Miró a Sasuke hacia abajo, con lástima –porque era eso lo que ella sentía por él, lástima, por no ser libre- y con odio. Y caminó hacia la puerta del aula.

Sasuke la observó salir, moviéndose con la gracia que la caracterizaba siempre, su cabello rosa cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros y sobre su camisa blanca. Recordó la mirada que le dedicó antes de salir, y le comenzó a doler la cabeza de nuevo. Ella le odiaba. Y él ya no podía soportarlo.

* * *

**A/N**: Ahí está, Sakura está de vuelta. Sin embargo, las cosas no están tan fáciles. Soy malvada :D  
Muuuuchas muchas gracias a todos los reviewers. Los adooro! Son geniales, son lo máximo. No dejen que nadie les diga lo contrario, porque les están mintiendo, che. ¡Casi 190 reviews! Está por darme un ataque cardíaco. Gracias gracias y gracias. Pensar que todo este fic comenzó con un pedazo extraído de mi diario :S ¡Y ahora es todo un éxito! Estoy orgullosa de mí xD En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Capítulo el viernes que viene, garantizado (porque ya está escrito! xD) Lo que sea. Gracias de nuevo. ¡AhhhhhhhH! Estoy feliz. xD

Peace Ctrl :3


	20. Capítulo Diecinueve

**Bring me to Life**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Diecinueve

El pelinegro estaba esperando pacientemente en la salida de la Secundaria de Konoha, con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, como de costumbre. La entrada seguía siendo la misma, y le recordaba a aquellos tiempos en los que él solía asistir.

Abrió sus ojos –también negros- y miró su reloj de pulsera. Entrecerró los ojos y se incorporó, encaminándose al estacionamiento. Era bueno estar de vuelta, había extrañado el frío extremo de Japón. Y puesto que se había vuelto a ganar el verdadero _respeto_ de su padre, sentía algo bastante parecido a lo que recordaba era la felicidad.

Tal y como lo había predicho mentalmente, la campana sonó exactamente treinta segundos después de haber arribado al estacionamiento. Y un minuto después, los pocos estudiantes que tenían un automóvil comenzaron a emerger por la enorme puerta alternativa.

Y entre ellos, la persona que _oficialmente_ estaba buscando: su tan llamado estúpido hermano menor.

Levantó una ceja. Una pelirroja, diez centímetros más baja que Sasuke, estaba prendida de su brazo, y lo que era más extraño todavía era que él –a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada y la expresión de molestia plasmada en su rostro- no la estaba apartando.

Y Uchiha Itachi no era alguien al que se le pudiese engañar fácilmente. Él sabía perfectamente lo que era una fangirl –porque las había sufrido en carne propia- y estaba seguro de que Sasuke también las había sufrido, y más aún, que sabía cómo deshacerse de ellas gentil o _no tan gentilmente_.

Llegó a una conclusión en pocos segundos, y frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba al Volvo. Había _algo_ de lo cual él no había sido informado. Y para que su –frío como el hielo- hermanito Sasuke soportase que una chica tomase su brazo sin chistar, _eso_ era más grave de lo que pensaba.

Cuando Sasuke por fin alcanzó el Volvo –en el cual estaba apoyado su hermano, mirándolo con una ceja levantada- miró a Itachi y le dedicó una mirada de auxilio. Luego volteó a Karin.

-Te lo dije, Karin –dijo con una voz extremadamente suave-. Hay problemas en casa. Tengo cosas que hacer.

La pelirroja observó unos instantes a Itachi –que también la escudriñaba con la mirada, pero con el ceño fruncido- y no tuvo que razonar mucho para descubrir que ese era el _legendario_ hermano de Sasuke. El exiliado.

Se mordió el labio, intimidada, y levantó su vista a Sasuke, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun –y no intentó esconder la molestia en su voz-. Pero quiero salir hoy contigo.

Y mientras ambos discutían –Karin aludiendo que él no le prestaba atención, Sasuke argumentando que tenía cosas importantes que atender-, Itachi bufó en voz baja y observó a su alrededor, esperando que la pelirroja se retirase para poder darle el mensaje que su padre les había dejado. Y entonces la vio.

Una mirada perdida, ojos verdes como el jade fijados en la mismísima nada. Cabellos rosas, cayendo en una delicada cascada lacia alrededor de su rostro y por su espalda, y un rostro inexpresivo. Tenía una mochila pequeña, y tres libros llenos de papeles dentro en sus manos. Haruno Sakura, la misma chica que había conocido en el aeropuerto. Sonrió y esperó que lo notase para saludarla.

Y como todo lo que él quería siempre, siempre se cumplía, la pelirrosa volteó su mirada al Volvo, y a Itachi no se le escapó el odio y el dolor que atravesaron el rostro de la chica cuando vio a Karin y a Sasuke hablar. Y tampoco se le escapó el hecho de que sus mejillas estaban mojadas. Y sus ojos rojos.

Luego la pelirrosa se fijó en la tercera persona alrededor del Volvo, y sonrió sinceramente. Meneó su mano en un saludo e Itachi se lo devolvió, esbozando una sonrisa. Aquella chica le caía realmente bien. Se preguntaba que le pasaba respecto a la pelirroja. O a Sasuke. No sabía con cuál de los dos era su problema.

Observó atónito como no se detenía en ningún automóvil, sino que parecía dirigirse a la salida.

El bullicio en el que se había convertido la conversación entre su hermano y la pelirroja se detuvo, y vio satisfecho como la pelirroja se alejaba.

-Otouto, otou-san quiere que vayamos a ver unos esquemas a la sede norte… Quiere que vayamos los dos –dijo rodando los ojos-. Pero también debem…

Un golpe. El sonido del papel desparramarse.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, perra?!

El grito los interrumpió a ambos, que miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía. La dirección en la cual Karin se había ido. Observaron a la pelirroja caminar airosa hasta la salida. Y a Sakura con el suelo, con montones de papeles alrededor, mojados por los charcos que había en el piso.

Sakura analizó la situación, y lo único que podía hacer era maldecir. Todas esas fotocopias arruinadas. Libros que no eran suyos, sucios y rotos. Sus zapatos manchados con fango. Una pesadilla. Su tarde de estudio en el hotel acababa de ser arruinada, y todo por el empujón intencional de –_malditaperra_- Karin. Para colmo, seguía llorando. Maldito sea el mundo. Maldita sea su vida. Maldita sea Karin. Y maldito sea el momento en el que había decidido regresar.

Escuchó a sus espaldas los pasos de al menos dos hombres correr hacia ella. _Perfecto. Ahora pisotearán mis papeles y terminarán de arruinarme el día_. Pero en cambio, los pasos se aminoraron.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz grave-.

Sonrió para sus adentros, y se limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. Se dio la vuelta, y volvió a sonreír.

-Etto, claro. Sólo tengo que juntar esto –otra sonrisa más-.

Itachi estaba en cuclillas junto a ella y Sasuke de pie, observando con el ceño fruncido cómo Karin se iba, dando saltitos. Luego el menor también se agachó.

Sakura observó a ambos. Eran extremadamente parecidos. Ojos igual de negros. Cabello igual de negro. Los rasgos del mayor eran un poco más maduros, pero aún así se sabía a leguas que eran hermanos. Sonrió de nuevo. Itachi y Sasuke comenzaron a ayudarle a recoger los papeles, mientras ella sonreía. Miró los libros con desencanto, su mirada se entristeció.

-Tendré que pagar por ellos –musitó, en voz muy baja-.

_Lo que significa que tengo menos tiempo para conseguir trabajo_ –continuó en su mente-. _Sí, cinco días como máximo. Debo apurarme y armar un buen currículum. Saldré de aquí, iré al hotel, y si consigo un buen trabajo, tal vez pueda conseguir información sobre donde está papá, y entonces lo buscaré y…_

Sasuke juntó su pila de fotocopias con la de Itachi y se la entregó a Sakura, que le sonrió contra su propia voluntad.

-Gracias Uchiha-san –dijo de nuevo, para que no se le olvidase que seguía molesta con él-. Itachi-san, gracias a ti también.

Los dos habían oído el lamento en voz baja de la pelirrosa, y estaban algo preocupados. Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido –pues sabía que ahora no tenía casa oficial- e Itachi sonreía.

-Te llevaremos a tu casa –dijo Itachi amablemente-. Ven con nosotros.

Sakura se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que ellos, y se mordió el labio, mirando al suelo. Su ropa estaba sucia –fangosa, mejor dicho- y casi le daba lástima y vergüenza subirse a aquel Volvo. Y más aún, cuando le preguntasen dónde vivía. ¿Qué iba a decirles?

"_Oh, disculpen, no tengo casa. Pero pueden llevarme al hotel Times. No hay problema_." –se mofó de sí misma. Era patética.

-No, gracias. Está bien –sonrió-. Iré caminando.

-No aceptaré un no como respuesta –dijo Itachi, tomando un porte serio. Sakura se estremeció por el parecido que tenía con Sasuke (que, dicho sea de paso, no había mencionado palabra hasta ahora)-. Deja que te llevemos, por favor –y volvió a sonreír-.

Sakura volvió a morderse un labio.

-Está bien –dijo resignada-.

Caminaron, uno a cada lado de ella, hasta el vehículo. Sasuke le abrió la puerta de atrás, y ella entró en silencio. Itachi se sentó en el asiento del acompañante, y Sasuke al volante. Arrancaron luego de unos segundos. La pelirrosa tuvo cuidado de manchar lo menos posible la alfombra.

El mayor se dio vuelta en su asiento para mirar a Sakura, sonriendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó, preocupación en su voz-.

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasó allá afuera? –preguntó con voz apagada-. No fue nada.

-¿No fue nada? ¿Por qué te empujó? ¿Fue un accidente, verdad?

No, Itachi no era ningún estúpido. Tenía más claro que los otros dos juntos que aquella pelirroja no haría nada que no fuese planeado, ningún movimiento en falso. Sabía que había sido empujada intencionalmente. Vio los ojos de Sakura apagarse y mirar por la ventanilla, dolor plasmado en su rostro.

-Creo que no –musitó-.

Volvió a mirar a Itachi y sonrió.

-Pero eso no tiene importancia. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Oh, vine a buscar a Sasuke-chan –el menor lo fulminó con la mirada y soltó un gruñido, a lo cual Sakura rió-. Padre nos ordenó cosas que hacer.

Sasuke, que había estado manejando sin rumbo unos pocos minutos, se detuvo en un semáforo y también miró hacia atrás.

-¿Dónde estás viviendo, Sakura? –preguntó con un tono de preocupación-.

Itachi miró a su hermano, y luego a la pelirrosa. Ella volteó su mirada hacia fuera, frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba no poder ser un poco más rencorosa con Sasuke. No quería que la mirase a los ojos.

-Hotel Times –dijo en voz baja-.

Ambos lo escucharon, y fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo. A ella se le humedecieron los ojos y se los refregó antes de que fueran capaces de soltar alguna lágrima –porque si no se atrevía a llorar frente a un Uchiha, mucho menos ante dos-, y continuó mirando hacia fuera.

-Vamos a casa –ordenó Itachi, enderezándose en su asiento, volviendo a mirar hacia delante-.

Alarmada, Sakura volteó hacia delante. Ahora ninguno de los dos la estaba mirando, y el semáforo había cambiado a verde.

-Aa –concordó Sasuke-.

Ensanchó los ojos, de repente se sentía como una rehén.

-¿Disculpen? –bramó, molesta-. ¡Quiero ir a mi hotel! Llévenme allí, no se atreverían…

-Silencio –la calló Itachi, y se estremeció ante la dureza de su voz-.

-¿Pero qué dem…? ¡Mis cosas están allí!

-Haremos que las lleven a casa –declaró Sasuke-.

Él ni siquiera sabía cómo se le había ocurrido aquello. Pero cuando Itachi ordenó ir a casa, supo que al menos no era el único. Y también supo que su relación con Sakura no estaba nublando su juicio. Después de todo, Itachi había pensado lo mismo y apenas la conocía.

Sakura estaba desesperada. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! Ir a la mansión Uchiha. Donde estaba aquel hombre –mejor conocido como 'padre' para Sasuke- que le parecía la maldad en persona. Donde iría Karin a visitar a Sasuke. No, era como una tortura. No quería ir allí.

-No quiero, por favor, sólo llévenme a mi hotel… No quiero.

Llegaron a otra avenida que cruzaba la autopista, y Sasuke miró a Sakura, suplicante.

-Por favor Sasuke, por favor –y él sonrió, volvía a llamarle por su nombre-. Sólo llévenme a mi hotel.

-Sakura, sé razonable. Es lo menos que puedo hacer –dijo, y Sakura notó el matiz de culpa en su voz-.

Volvieron a arrancar en cuanto el semáforo tocó el verde.

Y ella seguía desesperada. No podía permitirse que le ganen esta vez. Con sus manos temblando, buscó su celular en su mochila. Buscó el número de su amigo rubio.

-Naruto, ¡Naruto! Tienes que ayudarme. ¡Sasuke me está secuestrando!

Ambos hermanos soltaron una risita.

-No, ¡no me importa que estés comiendo ramen! ¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ PROBLEMA HAY; IMBÉCIL? ¡Sasuke me está secuestrando! –chilló exasperada-. No, ¡por supuesto que no quiero! De acuerdo, te paso con él. ¡Más te vale que lo convenzas, o te estrangularé con mis propias manos! Sí, así está mejor.

Sakura se sentó en el medio del asiento trasero y extendió su brazo para alcanzarle el celular al conductor. Sasuke rodó los ojos e Itachi volvió a reír. Le sonrió a la pelirrosa.

-Cállate dobe –ordenó-. No, no voy a hacerle nada malo –hizo una pausa, y frunció el ceño-. Porque pretende vivir en un hotel –masculló-. Porque tu casa es un asco. Tú eres un asco. No, no sé de qué rayos te ríes. Sólo cállate. Sí, por supuesto que tengo razón. Adiós –estuvo a punto de cortar cuando un grito de Naruto se oyó en todo el vehículo, proveniente del diminuto audífono del celular. Sasuke lo miró con horror-. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Mi hermano? –Sakura alcanzó a ver cómo sonreía arrogante y levantaba una ceja-. ¿Para qué quieres hablar con él? Ugh, cómprate una vida, dobe.

Y le pasó, molesto, el celular a Itachi.

-Hablas mucho, Naruto –dijo arrogante-. Sí, yo la cuidaré de mi hermanito. ¿Una lista? –Itachi rió, y a Sakura le pareció una risa preciosa-. A ver, dime –dijo con sorna-. Número uno –repitió-. No dejar a Sasuke a solas con Sakura-chan. El teme tiene la boca muy suelta y hará sentir mal a Sakura-chan –Itachi volvió a reír, Sakura enrojeció y Sasuke apretó sus dientes-. Número dos… Mantener el baño de Sakura-chan alejado del de Sasuke-teme. ¡No quiero que haya accidentes del tipo: ups, Sakura-chan, no quería verte desnuda, pero no pude evitarlo! –Itachi rió aún más fuerte luego de imitar la voz de Naruto, y Sakura estaba segura de que no podía enrojecer más. Sasuke sólo levantó una ceja-. Número tres… Decirle a Sakura-chan que no puede andar desnuda por ahí como lo hace en mi casa.

-¡Eso es cuando tú no estás, bastardo! –exclamó Sakura, antes de que Itachi cerrase el celular-.

Sasuke, a pesar de estar manejando, miró hacia atrás para fulminar con la mirada a Sakura. Itachi la miraba atónito. Enrojeció aún más, y miró hacia la ventana.

-Quiero una explicación para eso –ordenó Sasuke-.

Sakura se mordió el labio, e Itachi se echó a reír.

-Esto será divertido –dijo entre risas-. Parece que Sakurita es una caja de sorpresas.

-Esto no es justo –hizo un berrinche Sakura, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en su asiento-. ¡Quiero ir a mi hotel! Ese estúpido Naruto…

Y llegaron a la mansión Uchiha. Sakura se bajó a regañadientes, tironeada de ambos brazos por los dos hermanos. Y entró a la casa –a rastras-, teniendo la sensación de que definitivamente _no_ pertenecía allí. Tragó saliva en la alfombra de bienvenida, mirando con pena su ropa y sus zapatos fangosos. Ambos hermanos parecían no preocuparse por ello, dado que pasaron por su lado y entraron como si nada. Frunció el ceño y se quitó los zapatos, quedándose en medias.

Y ella que sólo quería darse una ducha en su habitación del hotel. Oh sí, iba a hacer que ambos se arrepintiesen de haberle hecho esto.

Los siguió en silencio, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Por supuesto, los Uchihas contaban con ello, y se dirigieron a la cocina. La ama de llaves estaba supervisando la preparación de los menús de la semana. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que los dos hermanos entraban, y su mirada se llenó de curiosidad cuando vio la pequeña mata de cabello rosado –sucio- que había detrás.

Itachi se acercó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a la señora, que quedó embelesada.

-Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama –y una pequeña reverencia-. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó, mirando a la pelirrosa-.

-Amelia, esta es Haruno Sakura –la presentó Sasuke-. Se quedará en casa unos días, es amiga nuestra –Sakura se ruborizó, y se dedicó a observar anonadada la magnitud de la cocina, y todos los chefs trabajando para dar de comer a tres personas-. Dale la habitación de huéspedes principal, por favor. Consíguele algo de ropa y manda a buscar sus pertenencias al hotel Times. Hazla presentable en media hora.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente al Uchiha mientras observaba la labor de los cocineros. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Estaban haciendo demasiado por ella, y ella no quería deberle nada ni a Sasuke ni a ningún otro Uchiha, pues su conciencia la obligaría a perdonarle todo lo que le había dicho. Y cuando Karin se enterase que vivía en la misma casa que su prometido, se iba a encargar de destruirla personalmente

Y cuando la escuela se enterase, los rumores llegarían hasta los periódicos. Y cuando los accionistas de la Uchiha Corporation supiesen que había una chica de diecisiete años viviendo en la mansión Uchiha invitada por los dos hermanos, _uno de los cuales estaba comprometido_… Ugh, le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

Todos la verían como la puta personal de los Uchihas. Lo que nos traía al primer punto de todo esto: _ella no podía vivir allí_. Pero tampoco iba a negarse a un buen baño. Ella misma se daba asco.

Y mientras Sasuke seguía dándole órdenes a Amelia; se dio cuenta de algo, y la luz de la esperanza iluminó su rostro. Y por –no sabe cuántas- vez en su vida, agradeció a Dios que Sasuke estuviese allí para ayudarla. Y en unos pocos segundos, su odio pasó al olvido, porque esta vez el azabache sí que merecía ser perdonado. Se había convertido en un ángel caído del cielo. Y sonrió de pura felicidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a hacer cálculos en su mente.

Empezó por la suposición de que Sasuke no iba a cobrarle. Si quitaba hospedaje y comida de su lista de gastos, y en cambio le sumaba el sueldo que tendría cuando consiguiese trabajo, podría ir a buscar a su padre –o al menos conseguir un investigador privado decente- al cabo de tres o cuatro meses.

Y con tal de volver a ver a su padre, ella estaba más que dispuesta a soportar los insultos de Karin, los rumores de la escuela y las acusaciones de los accionistas. Todo eso valía la pena, y le parecía un precio justo y soportable.

Uchiha Sasuke le acababa de dar el mejor regalo de cumpleaños sin saberlo.

Sonrió y se mordió el labio, preguntándose si él sabría que era su cumpleaños siquiera.

Cuando miró hacia delante, los tres la estaban observando. Ojos negros con una ceja levantada, ojos grises con expresión amigable.

-¿Vamos, Sakura-sama? –preguntó Amelia dulcemente-.

Ella amplió aún más su sonrisa.

Se acercó a Sasuke, y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Levantó sus talones para alcanzar su oído, y rió internamente al sentir que él se ponía rígido. Estaba nervioso.

-Gracias Sasuke –susurró suavemente-.

Alejó su rostro y depositó sus labios sobre su mejilla, y notó como él cerraba los ojos ante la electricidad ambos sabían estaban sintiendo.

Se separó, soltando sus hombros y dando saltitos hasta alcanzar a Amelia.

El menor la observó irse, sintiendo un calor reconfortante en su pecho. Los extremos de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba cuando ella casi tropezó con una de las alfombras antes de llegar a la escalera

-Rayos –dijo Itachi, y Sasuke frunció el ceño antes de voltear a verlo-. Cupido te ha dado duro.

* * *

A/N: Sí, este es un capítulo para que varios se desmayen. LOL. Marina, no sé qué decirte. ¿Te he decepcionado? Espero que no xD Pero ahora mi fic es un fic chungo T_T Me quiero matar. xD Lo hubiese cambiado, pero para cuando me mandaste el review este cap ya estaba escrito. Y toooodas mis ideas basadas en el hecho de que Sakura vive con Sasuke. Lol. Oh, y claro. Disculpenme los mega fans de Sasuke, pero no pude evitarlo! Itachi es demasiado cool xD

OMG! 202 reviews! I'm soooo happy, happy happy. Gracias a todooos! Los adoro!


	21. Capítulo Veinte

**Bring me to Life**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Veinte

Ahora sí que tenía alguna noción del efecto que el apellido Uchiha tenía en la sociedad. Amelia la había dejado sola para que se duchase en el baño de su habitación; prometiéndole su ropa antes de que saliese de la ducha. Sakura había asentido y rodado los ojos. Como si eso siquiera fuese posible en tan poco tiempo.

Y sin embargo, luego de diez minutos de estar bajo la deliciosa y reconfortante ducha de agua caliente; se había envuelto en una de las toallas que allí había –y no podía creerlo, pero sí, tenía el paipai Uchiha bordado- y había encontrado sus maletas junto a la cama. Increíble el poder de un apellido. Se imaginaba el pobre recepcionista del hotel intimidado. Había sido tan amable…

Sonrió y se abstuvo de ponerse su pijama, a sabiendas de que esa no era su casa. Su estómago se quejó por el hambre y se apresuró a ponerse un vestido corto floreado con jeans debajo –era invierno, duh-. Metió su viejo celular en el bolsillo y se mordió el labio mientras miraba las maletas, abiertas y ahora desordenadas, con algo de pena. Tendría que ordenar todo en lo que era su nuevo cuarto.

_Luego__,_ pensó y tomó el pomo de la puerta. _Sí, luego._

Se recriminó mentalmente haber aceptado tan rápidamente estar en aquella casa. Había quedado como una desesperada. Pero ya estaba allí. No había vuelta atrás.

Salió y corrió hacia las escaleras, recordando dónde estaba la gigantesca cocina.

Esperaba encontrarse con al menos diez de los veinte cocineros que había minutos antes, pero no había uno solo. Nunca entendería cómo rayos funcionaba aquella casa. Miró en todas las direcciones y se acercó sigilosamente a lo que parecía ser una heladera. La escudriñó con la mirada –las puertas eran transparentes- y abrió una de ellas para sacar una manzana.

Perfecto. Paso uno –calmar a su estómago-, completado. Proseguía el paso dos: pedirle un par de libros de biología a Sasuke o a Itachi. La tarea de la escuela estaba primero, como siempre. Hizo una mueca al recordar que todavía tendría que pagar por los que se le habían roto.

Sonriendo, caminó hasta el vestíbulo, y se vio tentada a encender el plasma. Pero se mantuvo concentrada. En cambio, se encontró con Amelia que bajaba las escaleras; con su típica sonrisa apacible.

-Gracias por lo de la ropa –dijo apenada-.

La mujer agitó la mano, quitándole importancia.

-Sakura-sama, necesito que me acompañe. Itachi-sama y Sasuke-sama solicitan su presencia.

La pelirrosa pestañeó un par de veces antes de asentir, sin ninguna pista de por qué los dos pelinegros la necesitarían. Subió las enormes escaleras y siguió a Amelie hasta un pasillo que nunca antes había visto. Pudo ver a ambos a unos cuantos metros más adentro.

-Vaya con ellos –y la sonrisa se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de preocupación-. Y mucha suerte.

¿Suerte? Se estaba asustando. Inspiró profundamente, y su corazón se aceleró al ver la forma en la que los dos la miraban. Caminó lentamente, y nerviosa –dos ojos negros escudriñándola como si fuese alguna carnada para cocodrilos, igual, nervios-, y en un lado divisó a una enorme puerta de madera, doble, con preciosos detalles oscuros y finamente lustrada.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, preocupada-.

Itachi, dándose cuenta de que no la estaban ayudando, sonrió.

-Estás preciosa, Sakura-chan –ella se sonrojó un poco, pero logró que sonriese. Sasuke rodó los ojos, molesto-.

-¿Qué necesitan? –preguntó amablemente-.

-Otou-san quiere hablar contigo –dijo Sasuke-.

Sakura se estremeció. Lo dijo como si fuese una horrible sentencia de muerte. Y lo poco que sabía acerca de Uchiha Fugaku, no era precisamente _bueno_. Lo miró como si la estasen dejando morir sola en en la hoguera. Itachi sonrió en un intento de tranqulizarla.

-Nosotros te acompañaremos. Sólo sé tu misma. Nada puede salir tan mal.

La pelirrosa lo fulminó con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Qué se supone que le diga? –preguntó molesta-.

-Quiere ponerte a prueba –dijo Sasuke seriamente-. Desea saber a quién rayos dejamos entrar a 'su casa' –rodó los ojos-. Sólo sé sincera. Supongo que le caerás bien –y se encogió de hombros-.

Ella se mordió el labio cuando vio lo adorable que era Sasuke cuando se encogía de hombros. Sacudió su cabeza, quitando las ideas estúpidas que surcaron su mente. Cuando volvió a poner su vista en foco, Itachi ya estaba golpeando las puertas con su puño. Tragó saliva cuando escuchó la voz grave del hombre que había dentro decir un serio 'pasen'. Los estaba esperando.

Itachi y Sasuke entraron primero, y Sakura intentó esconderse tras la espalda de ambos. De repente el aire se había tornado pesado y deseó nunca haber ido a aquella casa en primer lugar. Maldita sea la persuasión de los Uchihas. Resistió el deseo de rodar sus ojos y bufar en frustración y se enderezó cuando notó que Uchiha Fugaku la estaba mirando. Intentó fingir una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. Después de todo, era un arte que se le daba bastante bien.

-Haruno Sakura… -dijo con sorna, como si su nombre se tratase de algún chiste-. ¿Con que quieres vivir en esta casa?

Sin cerrar los ojos, respiró profundo y recordó las palabras de ambos hermanos, que estaban cada uno a un lado de ella. Sinceridad ante todo.

-En realidad, sus hijos me han invitado –dijo decididamente, con ojos serenos-.

-¿O sea que tú no querías venir? –interrogó, mirando de reojo a sus dos hijos con curiosidad-.

-Al principio no –respondió honestamente-. Pero me he dado cuenta que vivir aquí sería de gran ayuda para lograr un objetivo propio.

Se mordió el labio, su lengua la había traicionado y ya había hablado de más. La palabra 'objetivo' sonaba horrible, y más aún para hombres de negocios cuando se trataba de alguien sospechoso. Fugaku entrecerró los ojos, estudiándola con las dos rendijas negras que quedaban de ellos. Itachi levantó una ceja, curioso; y Sasuke apenas ensanchó sus ojos.

-¿Y ese objetivo sería…? –volvió a cuestionar-.

Sakura hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada, meneando levemente la cabeza.

-Con propio, quise decir privado –dijo respetuosamente-.

Fugaku frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, pero si no me lo dices, dudo en qué pueda ayudarte –masculló, molesto-.

La pelirrosa levantó la mirada, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Estoy ahorrando dinero –dijo despacio-.

Fugaku se echó atrás en su silla, frunciendo aún más el ceño y extendiendo sus manos hacia delante.

-Sé que no tienes hogar, y que vivir gratis es conveniente para ahorrar dinero –dijo Fugaku-. ¿Pero para qué querría una niña como tú ahorrar dinero?

-Para encontrar a mi padre.

Finalizó con el asunto rápidamente.

Esta vez, ambos hermanos se voltearon a verla, sorpendidos. Fugaku ensanchó los ojos. Había metido la pata, hasta el fondo. Se mordió la lengua para sus adentros y miró a la pelirrosa con algo parecido a la ternura y a la compasión. O a la lástima, cosa que a Sakura no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Lo siento. Siéntate, por favor -Sakura obedeció, extrañada por el repentino cambio de actitud de Fugaku-. ¿Encontrar a tu padre?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso -dijo sin mucha convicción-. Pero puedo decirle que sólo sé que está en París. Y quiero viajar a encontrarlo. Eso es todo.

-Comprendo -dijo sin convencerse del todo-.

-Pero no importa... Yo tampoco creo que esté bien quedarme, Uchiha-san -dijo dirigiéndose a Fugaku-. Estoy segura de que encontraré el modo. No se preocupe.

Convencida de que después de todo no la iban a dejar quedarse, se puso de pie lentamente y agradeció con la mirada a Sasuke y a Itachi. Al menos lo habían intentado. Eso era lo que valía, ¿verdad?

-Espere, Sakura-san.

Sorprendida por la aparente amabilidad en la voz del hombre, se dio la vuelta y enfrentó sus ojos negros. Su expresión era solemne, parecía arrepentido de haberla tratado de esa forma tan hostil.

-¿Sí?

-No tengo problema con que te quedes -dijo seriamente-. Serás como una hija más para esta familia -ensanchó los ojos, ¿de dónde había salido tanta hospitalidad?- Pero también deberás aceptar las responsabilidades que esto conlleva.

-Dígame.

-Bueno, Sasuke e Itachi suelen ayudarme con los informes de la empresa. Tengo entendido de que tienes habilidades en el inglés, ¿verdad?

-Así es, Uchiha-san -asintió Sakura-. Estaré encantada de trabajar para usted, si así lo quiere.

Fugaku sonrió amigablemente, aunque la pelirrosa no supo descifrar si la sonrisa era fingida o sincera.

-Pues entonces, tráeme tu currículum lo antes posible -dijo amablemente-. No lo tomes como si fuese un trabajo tan serio, sino como favores. Lo del currículum es sólo para saber tu nivel académico.

-De acuerdo. Lo tengo aquí, si lo quiere ver. Pero está arrugado.

Sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans un papel doblado en cuatro, impreso en ambos lados. Era un borrador, lo había hecho a las apuradas en la escuela aquella mañana. Tenía pensado pedir prestada una computadora a alguno de los hermanos y emprolijarlo un poco, pero no había tenido tiempo. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa porque pensarían que era una impresentable. Pero si lo mostraba ahora, era una cosa menos que debería hacer.

Fugaku tomó el papel, algo sorprendido porque lo tuviese con ella. Sonrió al pensar que siempre iba preparada. Lo desdobló con cuidado y comenzó a leer. No esperaba demasiado, tenía que admitir. ¿Qué tan buena podía ser una niña de dieciocho años sin padres? La aceptaba porque era amiga de sus hijos, y porque ellos se lo habían pedido. Y no podía negarle nada a Itachi. Tenía que admitir que le debía.

-Es increíble -dijo luego de unos tortuosos cuarenta segundos-. ¿Un curso de contabilidad? ¿Proficiencia en inglés? Y aún no termina... -levantó la mirada a través de sus anteojos hacia Sakura, y la miró con los ojos ensanchados. Ella sólo le sonreía apenada-. Impresionante, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante e Itachi la miró curioso. La pequeña pelo de rosa nunca terminaba con sus sorpresas.

-No es nada. Cosas que hice en mi tiempo libre -dijo casi disculpándose-.

-Esto está más que perfecto, Haruno-san. Puedes quedarte en la habitación que Amelia te dio. Emm... -vaciló unos instantes-. Sí, creo que eso es todo. Cuando te necesite, te llamaré.

-Muchísimas gracias, Fugaku-san.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, en señal de respeto, y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Sonrió al ver que ambos hermanos también sonreían, lo que le daba un poco de confianza. Salieron todos lentamente hacia el pasillo, y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Perfecto -la apremió Itachi-. Al menos no tendremos que esconderte de nuestro padre -dijo en voz baja, para que Fugaku no le escuchase-.

Sakura levantó una ceja, preguntándose si realmente la hubiesen hecho quedar sin el permiso del Uchiha mayor. Lo que sea. Comenzaron a caminar saliendo de ese oscuro pasillo, para salir a la sala, que estaba brillantemente iluminada por la luz entrando a través de los enormes ventanales.

Itachi se fue a su habitación, aludiendo que todavía tenía cosas que desempacar y que ordenar en su cuarto. Le sonrió a Sakura y le dio una palmeada a Sasuke.

Pero era mentira. No fue hacia su habitación. Cuando salió de la vista de ambos, tomó una ruta alternativa y volvió a la oficina de su padre. Tocó la puerta con convicción y sin esperar la respuesta, entró. Fugaku lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿a qué se debía semejante arrebato?

-Padre.

-Itachi, ¿qué quieres? -preguntó, intolerante-.

-¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke? Hoy lo vi con una chica a la salida de la escuela. Parecía bastante molesto con su presencia... -puso un dedo en su mandíbula, actuando como si pensase-. Pero sin embargo no la apartaba -fulminó con la mirada a Fugaku-. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tienes algo que ver en esto?

El ceño del hombre se contrajo aún más, dedicando una mirada odiosa a su hijo. Sabía que era el pródigo, que Itachi era un genio, y que él lo había creado... Pero a veces desearía que no fuese tan intuitivo.

-De seguro era Karin -dijo con tranquilidad-. Es la prometida de Sasuke.

-Oh -se sorpendió Itachi-. ¿Y podría yo saber por qué Sasuke está comprometido con una chica que aborrece?

Fugaku tragó saliva. La mirada de Itachi no era precisamente cariñosa, y sabía que si él lo quería podía tirar para atrás todos los negocios.

-Porque yo se lo pedí -soltó-.

De repente, lo que tanto le había pedido a su hijo sonaba horrible.

Itachi, tratando de mantener la calma, inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Movió el sillón que había frente al escritorio y se sentó lentamente.

-Explícate -exigió-.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Ambos estaban en su habitación. Sakura simplemente le había pedido un libro de biología, y él se las había arreglado para manipular la conversación y lograr que la pelirrosa fuese a estudiar a su cuarto. Tarareaba en voz baja en la mesa de estudio mientras él simplemente veía la televisión. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y la luz del sol azotaba la ventana, aunque hacía mucho frío.

Él no le había preguntado exactamente qué sucedía con su padre, pero es que no se sentía en condiciones de exigirle nada a la pelirrosa. Sí, se había quedado estupefacto cuando mencionó aquel 'motivo oculto', pero no le había pedido que le explique nada. Lo que fuese que estuviese sucediendo, sabía que no era asunto suyo. Aunque se muriese de ganas por saber qué rayos era lo que le pasaba. Si se sentía bien. Por qué había vuelto. Y qué había sucedido con su madre.

Ella sabía que él le miraba cada, exactamente, treinta segundos. Intentaba no pensar en ello y pensar únicamente en cómo rayos los malditos fotones se convertían en energía química. Le debía tantas cosas. Y él le debía tantas a ella. Detestaba no poder hablar abiertamente, pero aunque el ambiente era tranquilo y podía sentir cierta paz a su alrededor; también sabía de la existencia de aquellas trabas invisibles que les impedían expresarse.

Y sin embargo, se sentía feliz. Porque no importaba que él fuese de otra. Lo tenía a menos de dos metros de distancia y aunque no se estaban besando ni nada, al menos no estaban discutiendo. Y sentía que le era suficiente.

-¿Sasuke? -llamó, cerrando su libro-.

-¿Hn?

Se volteó y la vio ponerse de pie. Sonriendo. Volvió a sentir esa -molesta- sensación en su pecho y reprimió una sonrisa. Ella tomó sus libros y se acercó a la puerta. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A mi cuarto... -dijo tímidamente-. Luego nos vemos. Gracias por el libro.

Asintió y la dejó ir, con los dientes apretados; para luego obligarse a centrar su atención en el televisor. Aunque sabía que no podría. No importaba. Ella tenía que sentirse cómoda... No podría soportar que se vaya de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Todavía podía oler su perfume en el aire...

-¿Sasuke?

No, no era esa la voz que realmente quería oír. Abrió los ojos y levantó una ceja, observando a su hermano entrar en su habitación sin siquiera golpear a la puerta.

-Itachi.

El mayor caminó -casi a zancadas-, visiblemente furioso, hasta quedar frente a su hermano menor. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Podrías explicarme cómo rayos terminaste comprometido con esa pelirroja?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Su padre ya había soltado todo, y probablemente añadiendo aquellos detallitos inventados que le encantaban. Volteó la mirada hacia la ventana, frunciendo el ceño sin querer hablar sobre ello. Y mucho menos con él.

-Tsk. ¿Y a tí que más te da?

-No puedo creerlo -dijo Itachi poniendo una mano sobre su frente-. Sasuke, ¿cómo rayos pudiste obedecerle a otou-san con algo así? Eres un idiota. Un gran y soberano idiota.

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber -respondió, sarcástico-. ¿Terminaste?

-No, no he terminado -dijo, para luego continuar-. ¿Y quieres saber por qué eres un idiota? -Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada-. Porque tú -le señaló, acusadoramente-, estás enamorado de otra mujer.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de mí, ah? Te dignas a venir de nuevo luego de cinco años y pretendes que te dé explicaciones y quieres criticar mis decisiones. No me jodas, Itachi.

Ensanchando los ojos, el aludido hizo un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo, sonrió arrogante. Había dado en el punto exacto.

-¿Es verdad, eh? Lo sabía -dijo sin importarle los insultos del menor-. Tú cometiste el peor error de tu vida.

Sasuke se puso de pie y empujó a su hermano hacia atrás, furioso.

-¿Qué quieres, Itachi? -siseó, furibundo-. Si viniste para molestar, te pido que te vayas -masculló, sus ojos entrecerrados con dolor-.

-No vine a molestar -declaró, solemne-. Vine a decirte que acabo de solucionarte uno de tus tantos problemas. Siéntate -ordenó-.

-Escúpelo -dijo sin sentarse Sasuke, fulminándolo con la mirada-. ¿Qué hiciste?

La sonrisa arrogante se ensanchó, y Sasuke entrecerró aún más los ojos, convirtiéndolos en dos rendijas negras destilando desconfianza.

-Le di un sermón a otou-san. No estás obligado a casarte con... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Karin. Puedes terminar con ella cuando quieras.

El menor ensanchó los ojos, petrificado.

-Le drogaste. ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada. Le dije que era un imbécil. Que no podía hacerte eso. Y que en todo caso, el heredero era yo. Y ya que estamos, te cuento que mi prometida es la hija del dueño de Akatsuki Corp. Parece que lo ha entendido... Puesto que se siente demasiado culpable como para comunicártelo él.

Sasuke cayó hacia el sofá, incapaz de sostenerse en pie de la impresión.

-Se llama Konan, por si te interesa saber -comentó, sarcástico; su sonrisa arrogante brillando en su rostro-.

-Itachi... Gracias -logró decir, aún ido-.

-De nada -dijo sonriendo-. Por cierto, pelo de chicle no está en su habitación. ¿Sabes adónde fue? La he estado buscando para contarle que otou-san tenía bastantes expectativas en ella...

Sasuke levantó una ceja. Se puso de pie y como un rayo, abrió las puertas del closet y sacó una chaqueta de cuero. Se la puso a las apuradas, mientras miraba a Itachi con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Tú también saldrás? -preguntó el mayor, señalando la campera-.

-Creo que sé exactamente dónde está.

_El cerezo._

-

-

_

* * *

_

_-_

**A/N**: Amo a Itachi xD No, no saben las ganas que tenía de escribir esto. Y a pesar de todo, lo terminé a duras penas anoche... Volviendo a fic, quiero saber realmente qué les ha parecido este cap! Pues, me ha parecido que todo ha pasado demasiado rápido, pero no sabía cómo rayos enlentecerlo. Y vamos, Itachi sí que es rápido. Lol. Y Fugaku... Bueno, ya me encargaré de él. Le debe una disculpa a Sasu, ¿sabían? Whatever. Nos vemos la semana que viene. (Quelindofinalquemesalió,no?*¬*)

¡_Muuuuchas gracias por todos sus comentarios_! Esta parte es en serio. O sea, 220 reviews!? Les quiero, les amo. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

**_Review no Jutsu!_**

.-Peace Ctrl-.


	22. Capítulo Veintiuno

**Bring me to Life**

_By Peace Ctrl_

Capítulo Veintiuno

Se sentía un poco -bastante- estúpida de estar allí siquiera. O sea, ¿qué pretendía? No era como si Sasuke se fuese a aparecer por detrás como antes. _Historia antigua_ -pensó. Probablemente él ya ni se acordase del lindo cerezo. Sonrió con melancolía mientras hundía sus dedos en el pasto que había debajo. No había pájaros, y el sol de la tarde le daría de lleno en su espalda si no fuese porque estaba cómodamente recostada contra el tronco.

Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos al sentir el aroma dulzón de las cerezas. Era casi tan embriagante como el de la habitación de él. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y sacudió la cabeza, no debería estar pensando en ello. De hecho, no debería de estar allí. Miró a su alrededor vagamente. El pasto estaba cuidadosamente cortado, la laguna artificial prolijamente arreglada, y el cerezo todavía estaba desprendiendo hojas y flores, pintando el césped de rosado pálido. Parecía que sí lo había cuidado, después de todo... Sacudió la cabeza contrariada, y decidida a abandonar su masoquismo, se puso de pie, y miró hacia arriba, hacia las flores cayendo.

Y se preguntó por qué.

Por qué su madre no la quería, por qué no podía estar con su padre, por qué no tenía casa propia, por qué tenía que recurrir a la ayuda de Sasuke, y por qué no podía estar con él. Porque le quería, sabía que le adoraba. ¿En qué se había equivocado? Al destino no le importaba. No le importaba cuánto se esforzase. Nunca, nunca sería suficiente.

De repente, ya no tenía ganas de irse. La mentira era menos dolorosa que la verdad.

(Porque sabía que estaba sola).

Volvió a sentarse lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el olor; imaginándose lo linda que podría haber sido su vida. Si sus padres no se hubiesen separado, si tuviese dónde vivir, si Sasuke no estuviese comprometido...

-Sakura.

Aw, genial. Ahora estaba alucinando oficialmente. Sonrió cuando escuchó su suave voz detrás de ella. Hinata siempre le había dicho que la mente era poderosa. Era perfecta, su nombre en esa voz era perfecto. Se acomodó en el césped, aún sonriendo como tonta.

-¿Sí? -se preguntaba si la alucinación le respondería.

-¿Estás bien? -la voz se tornó preocupada-.

-Claro.

Sintió pasos moverse en el césped y, ahora sí, estaba sorprendida de que su imaginación fuese tan real. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado. Su alucinación había ido demasiado lejos.

Ensanchó los ojos como platos cuando vio a Sasuke, a treinta centímetros de su rostro, mirarla con una sonrisa arrogante y una ceja levantada.

-¿Sasuke?

-En vivo y en directo.

-¡Idiota! -gritó asustada-. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas aquí? ¡Me has dado el susto del año!

-Te llamé por tu nombre -repuso él, frunciendo el ceño-. Y tú me respondiste.

-¡Eso que tiene que ver! Yo no te estaba hablando a tí... Quiero decír, sí, pero... -se puso una mano sobre la cara y suspiró-. Nada, nada, olvídalo.

-Si quieres me voy... -amagó poniéndose de pie-.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos aún más, y le tomó del brazo, empujándolo hacia abajo.

-No, no, no te vayas.

La pelirrosa le sonrió y él volvió a sentarse.

Voltearon su vista hacia la laguna, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sakura estaba más bien sorprendida de que él realmente estuviese allí. Se suponía que debería estar trabajando, estudiando o algo por el estilo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ella también debería de ir a buscar un trabajo. Volteó a Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Sonrió una vez más.

-Gracias por todo, Sasuke. De verdad que me están ayudando mucho. Me refiero a tí y a tu hermano... -dijo tímidamente, bajando la vista hasta sus manos-.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio una de las manos del azabache entrelazarse con las suyas.

-Perdón, Sakura.

Se sintió hacerse un nudo en la garganta, y estar a punto de llorar de la felicidad.

-¿Q-qué? -tartamudeó-.

-Siento mucho lo de la videoconferencia -dijo él-.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, subió su mirada y le vió mirarla con ojos llenos de remordimiento. Se mordió un labio y volvió a mirar sus manos entrelazadas. Iba a llorar, iba a llorar. No quería. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? Vergonzosamente, sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Estaba llorando, genial (notar el sarcasmo). Movió su cabeza para que su cabello tapase su rostro, y que él no lo notase. Demasiado tarde.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, apretando su mano-.

Ahogó un sollozo, no podía más.

Cuidadosamente, como si estuviese tratando a una muñeca de porcelana, él puso su otra mano bajo su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. La vio llorar y sintió la peor patada en el estómago que jamás tuvo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron del dolor y la escudriñó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó dulcemente-.

Sakura quitó su mano de un manotazo y se lanzó a su pecho, abrazándolo. Sasuke, con los ojos ensanchados, puso su mano en su espalda, moviéndola para calmarla, sin decir nada. Le miró con algo parecido a la compasión. Después de todo, ella era mucho más fuerte que él. No quería imaginar lo que estaba soportando, sabiendo que él estaba comprometido con Karin -hasta el momento-. Y él que ni siquiera sabría que hacer si la viese con otro. Ella, escuchando su acompasada respiración, se tranquilizó. Los sollozos se calmaron al cabo de cinco minutos mientras él secaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Sasuke?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Sólo le había pedido perdón.

-¡No quiero que te disculpes! ¿Por qué me obligas a quererte, eh Sasuke? ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? Luego te irás y te casarás con Karin -sollozó golpeando su pecho-. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Yo te lo dije... Te lo había dich-

-Karin no me importa -repuso él sosteniendo firmemente la mano que le golpeaba-.

-Oh no... Ni se te ocurra. Fuimos mejores amigas, ¿lo sabías? -calló por unos segundos-. Bueno, fue _mi_ mejor amiga al menos. Eso es lo que vale. No puedo hacerle esto.

Sasuke suspiró, lo que hizo que Sakura se exasperase aún más.

-¡No suspires! -levantó una ceja, divertido-. Lo sabía, lo sabía. Eres como todos los hombres. Sólo una máquina sexual. No te importa nada, lo único que quie-

-Sakura, cállate.

Intimidada, obedeció; y se rompió el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, sin saber si quería oír la respuesta-.

-Porque no me voy a casar con Karin -dijo, ahora él desviando la mirada hacia la laguna-. Y porque _no soy_ una máquina sexual.

-Estás mintiendo -dijo ella cruzándose de brazos-. Estás mintiendo. Muy cruel de tu parte, Uchiha. No me gusta que me mientan, ¿lo sabías? -se puso de pie a trompicones-. No importa, no importa -dijo, exagerada-. Luego nos vemos en tu casa. Adió-

-Sakura, no estoy mintiendo -dijo él poniéndose de pie junto a ella-.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se suavizaron con emoción, mientras sentía que las lágrimas iban a volver a traicionarla. Sasuke sonrió arrogante y se acercó a ella, poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Q-qué? -tartamudeó, con voz débil-.

-Itachi habló con mi padre -dijo él seriamente, mirándola a los ojos-. Estoy desobligado.

Estaba en shock, y no podía articular palabra. El azabache le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, cuidadosamente. Ella sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, y logrando que la mano de Sasuke volviese a su lado.

-¿Entonces...? ¿No vas a casarte? -preguntó, y Sasuke negó con la cabeza-. Wow.

Estaba nerviosa. Sin saber qué decir.

-¿Sabes? Yo siempre creí que era algo así como una especie de pesadilla -dijo riendo, histérica. Como la mayoría de las veces en las que estaba incómoda, comenzaba a hablar de más-. Parece que finalmente me he despertado. Me has salvado el día, Sasuke. En serio. Que un amigo se casase con esa yegua no era precisamente una buena noticia.

El pelinegro la observó atentamente mientras hablaba. La alegría en su voz y su sonrisa no subía a sus ojos. Frunció el ceño. Estaba fingiendo de nuevo.

-Sakura. ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Qué? N-no, nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -preguntó sonriente. Antes de que dejarlo contestar, continuó-. Oye, de verdad que estoy feliz por tí. Te sacaste a Karin de encima -dijo riendo-.

Una risa falsa. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, se descubrió apretando los dientes.

-No me mientas. ¿Amigo? ¿Me llamaste amigo? -dijo, molesto; ¿o dolido?-. Deja de jugar conmigo, Sakura. Estamos bajo el cerezo. No puedes mentir.

La sonrisa de la pelirrosa se desvaneció. Miró al suelo, avergonzada.

-Lo siento.

Silencio de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. El viento sopló y él se atrevió a hablar primero. Porque ella no le iba a intimidar. No.

-Entonces no estás feliz.

Era una afirmación, y Sakura no pudo distinguir ninguna emoción en su voz. Aunque sabía que si así era, era porque había una mezcla de decepción y enojo. Ensanchó los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Q-qué? No, no, sí estoy feliz, Sasuke.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

-De acuerdo. Te creeré.

Sakura sonrió.

-Desde que te fuiste -el ambiente se tornó pesado a medida que recordaban aquella mañana en el aeropuerto-, he querido hacerte una pregunta.

Ella tragó dificultosamente. Sabía hacia donde iba aquella conversación.

-¿Qué significó ese beso?

Se sonrojó. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente directo? Desvió la mirada hacia el brillante césped y suspiró.

-Creí que jamás volvería a verte. Pensé que si no lo hacía, me arrepentiría. Sé que fue un arrebato, y que fue bastante maleducado de mi part-

Tuvo que dejar de hablar cuando Sasuke levantó su cabeza tomando su mentón y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Ensanchó los ojos, sin responder al beso, rehusándose a creer que era real. Porque _no podía ser real_, ¿verdad? Pero luego sintió los labios de él moverse suavemente entre los suyos, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su boca, y cayó en la cuenta de que sí lo era.

Y a partir de entonces, el mundo podría caerse a pedazos a su alrededor, y nada sería urgente. _Porque Sasuke la estaba besando._

Cerró los ojos y acompañó con dulzura sus movimientos, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pudo sentirlo sonreír arrogante en el beso, pero ella también sonrió cuando él puso sus manos en su cintura.

El tiempo se había detenido para ellos.

[Sasusaku][Sasusaku][Sasusaku]

Un taxi se detuvo justo frente a la mansión Uchiha, oyéndose desde dentro gritos y risas. Una rubia sonriente pagó al taxista, y a los pocos segundos el grupo de amigos estaba bajando del auto y entrando a empujones al jardín delantero de la casa. Tocaron timbre en la primera verja, y esperaron un minuto más o menos hasta que les atendieran.

-Mansión Uchiha, ¿qué desea? -preguntó una voz masculina por el comunicador-.

-¡Es Naruto, quienquiera que seas! ¡Amigo del tem- digo, Sasuke!

-Oh, Naruto-kun. Enseguida le abro -respondieron-.

Las rejas oscuras se abrieron lentamente y los cuatro chicos entraron caminando un poco más decentes. Las risas fueron disminuyendo conforme se acercaban a la imponente construcción y el rubio hiperactivo sonrió ampliamente cuando las puertas principales se abrieron para ellos. Saludó efusivamente a Amelia, que le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Los otros simplemente le sonrieron.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerles? -preguntó amablemente, mientras les indicaba que se sentasen en los sillones de cuero negro-.

-Queremos hablar con Sasuke -dijo Hinata-. Vamos a hacer una salida hoy. Y también con Sakura... Sabemos que está viviendo aquí -dijo sonriendo la ojiperla-.

-Oh, lo siento mucho... -se disculpó-. Sasuke-sama y Sakura-sama no se encuentran.

Sentados como estaban, los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, sonriendo arrogantes.

-¿Se fueron juntos? -preguntó Ino, aguantándose la risa pervertida-.

-No, no, Yamanaka-san. Sakura-sama salió media hora antes que Sasuke-sama.

-Oh -dijo decepcionada-. ¿Y sabes cuándo regresarán?

-Tampoco -se lamentó-. Pero puedo avisarles cuando lleguen, si quieren esperarlos -ofreció-. Y también puedo traerles algo para que coman.

-Yo tengo hambre -reclamó Sai-.

Amelia le sonrió en señal de complicidad, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Lo esperamos! -exclamó Naruto-. ¡Gracias Amelia-chan!

La despidieron efusivamente hasta que la amable señora desapareció entre las puertas de la enorme cocina, detrás de las escaleras.

-¿Creen que Sakura esté con Sasuke? -preguntó Sai, mirando a Ino-.

-Yo ya no sé que pensar de estos dos -bufó la rubia-. Pero creo que sí. Tengo un presentimiento.

-No deberíamos meternos en sus asuntos, Ino-chan -le reclamó Hinata, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en el sofá-. Podrían molestarse.

-Oh, vamos Hinata-chan -le dijo Naruto-. Si no nos metemos y les dejamos hacer su vida, terminarán juntos recién para los treinta años.

Se echaron a reír, hasta que el rubio sintió un par de ojos quemarle la nuca. Se dio vuelta por instinto, y divisó al hermano de Sasuke acercarse por uno de los pasillos. Le hizo señas amigablemente para que se les uniese, pero Itachi sólo sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse por donde vino.

* * *

Ya se habían hecho las cuatro y media de la tarde, y los cuatro amigos estaban jugando a las cartas entre ellos, sobre la mesita ratona del medio; y haciéndose un lugar entre los múltiples potecitos y platos que alguna vez habían contenido maníes y otras cosas saladas.

La presencia de Itachi había resultado incómoda al principio (entre sus idas y venidas, hasta parecía una niñera) pero luego ya no le prestaron atención. Aunque a Naruto le perturbaba un poco el hecho de que si bien apenas se conocían, el rostro del hermano mayor de Sasuke permaneciese serio (hasta parecía preocupado por algo) a diferencia de la sonrisa socarrona que poseía aquel día en el aeropuerto.

Dejó de pensar en ello, diciéndose a sí mismo que, después de todo, él _sí era_ el hermano de Sasuke. El menor tendría que haber aprendido de alguien, ¿o no?

El carraspeo de una quinta garganta procediente de la puerta principal de aquella sala de estar hizo que las risas joviales de los cuatro se detuvieran y que mirasen extrañados en su dirección.

Y lo que vieron logró que las mandíbulas de Ino y Naruto cayesen boquiabiertas, y que los ceños de Hinata y Sai se frunciesen.

Itachi estaba entrando a paso lento y cuidadoso, con los brazos cruzados y una clara expresión de molestia en su rostro -dientes apretados, ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados ya es mucho decir en un Uchiha- Pero detrás de él divisaron una mata de cabello rojizo.

El mayor escudriñó con la mirada a todos y se acercó -mientras Karin se sentaba cómodamente sin importarle cómo la estaban mirando- a Ino, la que había calculado era la mejor amiga de Sakura. Tenía entendido que había un pequeño problemita entre ellas. La rubia, que aún miraba a la susodicha con una mezcla de incredulidad e indignación, le levantó una ceja a Itachi rogando por una explicación. El pelinegro se agachó y se acercó a su oído derecho.

-Ha estado golpeando a la puerta desde hace horas. Sam y Amelia han intentado decirle que se vaya, y lo hizo, pero volvió. Tres veces. No pudieron retenerla más -explicó brevemente-.

Ino hizo una mueca y asintió resignada.

-¿Señales de Sakura, o tu hermano?

Itachi negó con la cabeza suavemente, y miró a Naruto, que también le miraba preocupado. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y luego volteó a Ino.

-Va a haber un bonito lío cuando ellos lleguen -dijo divertido-. Ella no me cae bien -soltó luego, e Ino río en asentimiento-. Así que se las traje para que la molesten. ¿Hice bien?

-Has hecho perfecto. ¿Quieres observar? -preguntó con sorna, moviéndose más hacia el lado de Sai y haciéndole un lugar en el sofá-.

-Gracias, pero no -dijo sonriendo-. He ordenado a Amelia que me avise cuando los tortolitos lleguen. Voy a traerlos, y entonces sí me quedaré.

Ino volvió a reír, esta vez a carcajadas. Todos la miraron con el ceño fruncido, deseando saber qué estaban conversando ella y el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-Tienes razón -dijo riendo-. _Eso_ sí será divertido.

Itachi se incorporó, y saludó a todos con la mano -y fulminó con la mirada a Karin, que estaba ocupada leyendo una revista- y salió. Ino pasó el mensaje que fue de ella a Sai, de Sai a Hinata y de Hinata a Naruto. El último apretó los dientes y los puños, por lo que Ino sabía, de las ganas que tenía de golpear esa cabeza roja contra la mesa ratona y dejarla inconsciente. Hinata tuvo que calmarlo tomando su mano, pero continuó con las mandíbulas apretadas.

-Y bien, sarta de noños, ¿qué me cuentan para este precioso viernes?

Sai entrecerró los ojos. Iba a ser una tarde muy interesante.

-

-

* * *

**A/N**: Perdón por no haberlo subido ayer. Pero si les hace sentir un poco mejor, hoy, sábado santo, me desperté a las siete y media de la mañana para poder terminar el capítulo. También sé que me quedó bastante corto, pero bueno. Creí que quedaría demasiado rellenístico alargarlo aún más. Espero que les haya gustado (: Gracias por sus comentarios! Los leo a todos y cada uno de ellos y me ponen muuuuy feliz. =D


	23. Capítulo Veintidós

A/N: Antes de matarme por la tardanza, lean, Lol.

Bring me to Life  
_By Peace Ctrl  
_Capítulo Veintidós

Todo parecía, por fin, estar saliendo bien. Luego de haber estado holgazaneando en el árbol –durante un poco más de tres horas-, por fin se pusieron de pie de mala gana, pues a Sasuke le habían llegado ya veinticuatro mensajes de texto de Naruto insultándolo y preguntándole dónde demonios estaba. Sakura se paró algo mareada y tuvo que inspirar hondo un par de veces antes de poder volver a caminar.

Estar envuelta entre los brazos de Sasuke tanto tiempo hasta hartarse –y ahora lo sabía, nunca iba a poder hartarse- de su olor era embriagante.

-Vamos a casa –le invitó-. Están todo allí.

La pelirrosa le sonrió. Sasuke miraba a su alrededor, probablemente buscando reporteros amenazantes. Suspiró y luego juntó sus ojos con los de ella, que asintió de nuevo. Le tendió la mano y puso la suya sobre la de él, mientras con la otra limpiaba sus jeans. Saltó las raíces del árbol y por fin pudo ponerse a la par de él cuando alcanzaron el césped.

Justo frente a ellos, estaba el Mercedes. Sasuke le abrió la puerta y ella se preguntó si todo esto no era un sueño, porque era casi demasiado bueno para ser real. Se subió y segundos después volvían a estar en la carretera.

-Ahora que lo pienso –habló él, fulminando con la mirada al semáforo que los había detenido-, ¿cómo fue que llegaste hasta la plaza?

Sakura tragó saliva, pero sonrió.

-En autobús, por supuesto.

Frunció el ceño, claramente molesto.

-Voy a regalarte un auto.

Ella le miró horrorizada, mientras el vehículo volvía a ponerse en marcha, frente a la luz verde. Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-¿Q-qué? No, no. No quiero un auto.

No le agradaba la idea de que no solamente le ofreciese un lugar para vivir, un techo, sino además un vehículo. De última, él ya tenía varios. Podía llevarla, cierto. ¿Cierto?

-Oh Sakura, no me digas que no sabes conducir –dijo con sorna, sonriendo sarcástico-.

El horror logró que contuviese una risa. Imágenes de un verano en el campo de Hinata con las camionetas conducidas por un Naruto ebrio cruzaron su mente. Sacudió la cabeza molesta. Si había salido algo bueno de todo eso –además de que Naruto y Hinata se pusieron de novios- era que había aprendido a conducir. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Claro que sé conducir –espetó-.

Sasuke asintió, complacido. –Entonces no hay problema. Aunque me gustaría oír cómo diablos aprendiste.

Sakura rió, pensando en la expresión que pondría el azabache cuando le contase cómo había sucedido. Él le miró con una ceja levantada, ahora más curioso que antes. Ella calmó su risa, observando como la mansión Uchiha comenzaba a elevarse frente a sus ojos.

-Hablaremos de esto luego, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, mira, estamos llegando. Hace tanto que no veo a la cerda…

-No me cambies de tema.

-No lo hago. Anda, aparca cerca de la entrada. Quiero ver a Ino.

Sasuke gruñó pero hizo lo que le pidió. Casi se estremeció al darse cuenta que haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiese. ¿En qué rayos lo había convertido?

Aparcó y le dio las llaves a uno de los empleados, que le sonrió a Sakura. Ella le sonrió en respuesta y continuó hacia las enormes puertas, aunque él se tomó el tiempo para fulminar con la mirada al chico. La alcanzó rápidamente y abrió, esas puertas siempre estaban abiertas. Los recibió Itachi, y detrás de él, Amelia, mirándolos preocupada.

-Sasuke-_chan_ –dijo con sorna-. Sakura-chan –un poco más cordialmente. Sakura le sonrió y Sasuke gruñó. La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el rostro de Itachi se llenó de molestia, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados; mirando a Sasuke-.

-¿Itachi-san? –preguntó Sakura-, ¿qué sucede?

Itachi continuó mirando a Sasuke.

-Tu prometida –siseó, cabezeando hacia los vidrios-.

La pelirrosa quiso mirar instintivamente hacia allí, pero Sasuke puso una mano sobre su hombro y la detuvo. No podían ver nada, de todos modos, los vidrios estaban polarizados. Estaban diseñados para que desde la sala pudieses ver a todo aquel que entrase y saliese, pero que esa persona no pudiese verte a ti. De manera que ahora mismo podrían verlos, pero ellos no. Tragó saliva dificultosamente.

-¿Por qué la dejaste entrar? –masculló Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño-.

Itachi se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Tocó timbre trece veces. Amenazó a Amelia. Me insultó a _mí_ –dejó entrever un poquito de resentimiento, a lo que Sakura sonrió complacida-. Tuve que dejarla entrar antes de que pusiese una bomba.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y preguntó si Naruto y los demás también estaban allí. Itachi sonrió ampliamente –_su sonrisa es igual de bonita a la de Sasuke_, pensó Sakura- y asintió. Ella se mordió el labio. Realmente quería ver a Ino de nuevo, y ver cómo estaban Hinata y Naruto, pero no quería cruzarse con esa perra.

-Sakura –dijo seriamente Sasuke-, todos iremos a cenar hoy. Ve a cambiarte y baja cuando hayas terminado.

Frunció el ceño por dejarla de lado, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que le había leído la mente. Asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia las escaleras dando saltitos. Sasuke sonrió. Al menos irían a cenar todos juntos, pensaba mientras corría a su habitación. Eso compensaba el perderse la pelea en el barro.

Justo cuando Naruto estaba a punto de ordenarle a Sai que utilizase su computadora para localizar el celular de Sasuke, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a la feliz pareja al vestíbulo. Ante el ruido de la enorme puerta, todos levantaron la vista hacia ella mientras ensanchaban los ojos. La mandíbula de Karin cayó al suelo y fulminó con la mirada a Sakura.

-Sai, me debes mil quinientos yenes –comunicó Naruto, aguantándose la risa-.

Ino rió en voz baja al ver la expresión de Karin. Ninguno se atrevía a moverse del asiento, sólo atinaban a observar. Vieron cómo Itachi cabezeaba hacia ellos y la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Sasuke.

-Yo sabía que siempre fueron un estorbo para mi Sasuke-kun –dijo Karin con malicia, volviendo a mirar sus uñas-.

Naruto apretó los dientes, y estuvo a punto de gritarle unas cuantas verdades, si no hubiese sido por Hinata, que puso una mano delicadamente sobre su boca, negando con la cabeza. El rubio miró hacia abajo resignado.

Fue entonces cuando observaron, con una sonrisa torcida, como Sakura se alzaba en las puntas de sus pies y le daba un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla. La mandíbula de Karin cayó y se descubrió a sí misma apretando los puños.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada todo el camino hasta que cruzó la puerta y finalmente se hizo presente, junto con su hermano, en la sala donde estaban todos. Apenas entró, cambió su mirada de odio por una brillante sonrisa.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –siseó-. ¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí?

No había que aclarar a quien se estaba refiriendo. Sasuke le sonrió arrogante y se sentó al otro lado de Naruto, saludando a todos los presentes asintiendo con la cabeza. Le sonrieron.

-Oh, Karin. Nuestro compromiso está anulado –comunicó fríamente, mirándola a los ojos-.

Los ojos cafés de la pelirroja se ensancharon y lo miraron atónita. Indignada, tal vez.

-¿P-pero..? ¿Qué dices, Sasuke-kun? –dijo riendo-. No me hagas estas bromas.

-Ninguna broma –aclaró Itachi-. Haruho-san, debes de saber mejor que nadie que el compromiso era simplemente una formalidad para asegurar la estabilidad de la Uchiha Corporation. Debido a recientes ingresos al capital de la empresa, parece que no necesitamos el apoyo de su familia. El compromiso está roto.

Karin, dándose cuenta de que sobraba en aquel lugar se puso de pie, aún con el rostro petrificado, llevando su mirada de Sasuke a Itachi, y viceversa. No tenía agallas para mirar a Naruto o a Ino, que estaban carcajeándose abiertamente.

-Lo siento Karin –dijo fríamente Sasuke, sin sentirlo-.

La susodicha apretó los dientes.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Sasuke? Un compromiso es un compromiso, debes de cumplir con tu palabra. No tienes idea de todos los ancestros a los que estás defraudando.

-Estoy seguro que tú tampoco –respondió, fulminándola con la mirada-. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo. Retírate.

Sin querer rendirse, Karin también entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Pero Sasuke-k-

-Oh, vamos Karin, ya escuchaste al teme. Vete ya, ¿quieres? –escupió Naruto-. Sólo eres un estorbo.

Evidentemente, Naruto no entraba en los parámetros de un ser _diplomático_. Karin bufó extendiendo los brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Tendrán noticias de mi padre –dijo fríamente, antes de irse-. Eres menos hombre de lo que parecías, Sasuke-kun. Adiós.

Y salió por donde vino.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, pero porque nadie sabia bien que decir, y aunque la mayoría estaba bastante feliz por lo que acababa de pasar, ni siquiera sabían de dónde había salido todo ello. No sabían muy bien qué decir.

Cuando Naruto abrió la boca, fue cuando Sakura tropezó dentro de la habitación, casi cayendo al piso si no fuese porque se sostuvo de la pared de vidrio.

-Ugh, maldita alfombra…

Se enderezó y suspiró, acomodando su vestido casual blanco con las palmas de su mano, y sonriendo a todos los que estaban allí. Buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja, y se relajó un poco al darse cuenta que ya se habían deshecho de ella. Corrió hacia el lado de Ino y la abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después de todo, hacía mucho que no se veían.

Se sintió un poco incómoda por la mirada cómplice que todos le dedicaban, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia. Casi se atraganta cuando se dio cuenta que podía ver el pasillo por esos vidrios. Fingió una sonrisa y miró a Naruto tentativamente; sonrojándose y evitando a Sasuke.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a algún lado? –preguntó Sakura-.

-¡Más les vale! –exclamó Ino-. Los hemos esperado toda la tarde.

Rieron un poco y luego se pusieron de pie, alcanzándose los unos a los otros los abrigos que estaban todos desparramados. Se subieron –de alguna manera entraron todos, aunque no pregunten cómo- al Porsche de Sasuke, y se dirigieron a uno de los restoranes de moda, recomendados por Sai y Hinata. Tal vez luego irían a bailar.

Como todo en la vida, lo solucionarían en la marcha.

Habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que salieron de la mansión Uchiha. Habían comido, y Sakura se había reído tanto que le dolían las mejillas. Era la mejor noche en años. Era todo un sueño, pero era real. Todo estaba perfecto.

Estaban en una de las discos más exclusivas de Tokio, porque Sasuke los había invitado (¡los había invitado!) y él y Sakura estaban sentados en el jardín que había afuera.

Sí, la disco tenía un jardín. Sakura estalló en risas al escuchar aquello.

Pero había muchísima gente bailando fuera, también. El jardín era enorme, y ellos ocupaban uno de los tantos bancos que allí había.

-Mou, Sasuke, ¿no quieres bailar?

Lo preguntó tímidamente, mientras hacía rulitos con los dedos en el cabello negro de Sasuke, sobre su regazo. Susodicho abrió los ojos, mirándola perezosamente. Tuvo que ceder cuando le volvió a sonreír.

-Eres tan molesta.

-Tú eres un imbécil y yo no digo nada –se mofó-. Anda, vamos.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada pero se puso de pie, para luego tomar la mano de ella y llevarla a la pista, adentro, donde no tardaron en divisar a todos los demás. El azabache sonrió arrogante, mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y la acercaba a él. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Sakura…

-¿Hmm?

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

La pelirrosa se separó y le miró a los ojos, lo había escuchado perfectamente a pesar de la música a todo volumen y la mirada de curiosidad e intriga en sus ojos verdes logró que Sasuke ensanchase aún más su sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué es, Sasuke-_kun_?

-Nos vamos a Francia.

* * *

A/N: Sí, señoras y señores, caballeros y caballeras, damas y damos; Este es el capítulo final de Bmtl. (Nomehagustadomuchocomoquedóperocreoqueestápasable, cof cof) ¿Que no entendieron el final? Bueno, okay. Les hago una pregunta para que lo puedan entender, xD

A ver, a ver; ¿Dónde está el padre de Sakura?

Ahá! ¿Ahí entendieron?

Tal vez suba un epílogo, tal vez no. Todavía lo estoy decidiendo. Por ahora marco la historia como completa. 

Necesito agradecer a todos los lectores que me acompañaron y me alentaron a seguir leyendo. A todos los reviewers, que me hicieron saber que les gustaba la historia. Al fin completo mi primera historia de Naruto. Oh, se siente tan bien, xD Quiero decir, (hasta el momento) 254 Reviews! Quieren que me de un infarto? Son lo mejor, chicos, no dejen que nadie les diga lo contrario. Les agradezco de corazón tanto apoyo. Los amo.

Y, bueno, este capítulo final se lo dedico a Flor, mi best, que gritó conmigo mientras se me ocurrían ideas, que intentaba golpearme mientras leía el drama, y que me ayudó siempre, siempre; a Juliana, mi profe de inglés!; a Haiass, la mejor reviewer so far; y a Dai y a la Colo. Gracias (:

Gracias a todos.

.-Peace Ctrl-.


End file.
